Sangre de Erin
by damablanca99
Summary: Los hermanos O'Grady viven en la fortaleza de Sieteaguas, en el condado de Connaught, Irlanda. Ellos, los resquicios de la cultura celta, deben proteger a sus dioses, pues se avecinan graves amenazas que harán temblar los pilares de su mundo. Solo la única niña, podrá salvarlos de la maldad que los acecha desde la oscuridad. Inspirado un poco en la trilogía de Sieteaguas
1. Prólogo

El fuego calentaba la estancia de piedra, pero eso no impedía que los niños tuviesen escalofríos. Uno con cada grito dolor que daba su madre.

Su padre también reaccionaba ante cada uno de ellos, pero él solo se encogía como si le diesen un puñetazo.

Había muchos enemigos que darían lo que fuera por ver al joven lord en esa posición, tan vulnerable, aunque hubiese pasado por ese proceso seis veces. Este sería el séptimo parto que la Señora pasase. Sin contar los partos múltiples, por supuesto.

Niall observan todo esto con temor. Tenía ya ocho años, en breve comenzaría a entrenar en el patio con los caballeros. O eso le había prometido Sheridan, el maestro de armas de Sieteaguas.

Vió a sus hermanos, que temblorosos, se aferraban a él. Su padre estaba alejado, como siempre. Su rostro sólo expresaba algún sentimiento delante de su amada Ciara.

Mi madre.

O eso es lo que siempre me contaron mis hermanos. Yo jamás conocí ese lado suyo. Bueno...solo al final. Y ni por él lo supe.

En ese momento observó a sus hermanos pequeños. Lorcan y Conan, ambos unos torbellinos de siete años, aunque a veces Conan conseguía doblegar un poco a su gemelo. Un poco.

Luego estaba Aidan, de cinco años. Sus rasgos de bebé se habían suavizado para mostrar la mandíbula de rasgos agudos hederada de su padre. Todos los hermanos eran clavados a su padre, pelo rizado y marrón y ojos gris claro. Excepto él, el único rasgo que había sacado de Madre era era el pelo: negro como ala de cuervo y algo largo. Sus duros ojos grises mostraban reserva y cautela, a pesar de la temprana edad.

No era el único que tenía algo de Madre, también estaba Cillian, con esos ojos verde intenso, aunque parecían de un tono apagado comparados con los de Madre. Tenía tres años con su mellizo Darren, aunque Darren también era un calco de Padre.

Y Connor, el más pequeño con tan solo dos añitos. Era una dulzura, todos lo querían. Era imposible no quererlo. Él era el más pequeño, de momento.

Otro grito de Madre reverberó en la estancia, procedente del dormitorio de los señores, y todo el mundo es encogió. Connor comenzó a sollozar y no lo pudieron parar.

El lord empezó a caminar, dando vueltas por la habitación como un animal enjaulado, como siempre hacía cuando la espera se alargaba mucho...es decir, unos diez minutos.

Pero esa vez...se estaba alargando de manera alarmante. Todos recordaban los partos anteriores: cortos y limpios...bueno, supongo que tan limpios como podía ser un parto.

Me he ocupado de algunos, y he de admitir que no son lo más agradable del mundo.

Otro grito desgarró el aire y unas lágrimas se resbalaron por el suave rostro de Darren. Lord Alaric parecía verdaderamente angustiado.

No me extraña que siempre me dijeran que cuando mi madre murió, se llevó con ella la mejor parte de él.

Lloro amargamente al saber el daño que causé, aunque mis hermanos siempre defendieron que nada fué culpa mía. Aidan siempre dijo esto con especial fiereza, como si le pareciera una aberración que me echase la culpa. Siempre dijo que no es lo que Madre habría querido.

Una mujer salió del dormitorio y todos dirigieron sus cabezas hacia ella como un resorte. Estaba pálida, y una leve película de sudor le cubría el rostro. Se iba a toda prisa a por trapos y agua caliente, dijo.

Entonces salió la Vieja Bree, aunque supongo que entonces no era tan, tan vieja.

-Mi señor- dijo temblorosamente-. Tengo que decirle algo en privado. La señora quiere que los niños pasen a verla inmediatamente.

Padre se tensó, pero asintió en dirección a la Vieja Bree y nos hizo una seña para que fuésemos al dormitorio. Cogí la mano de Connor, que prácticamente me arrastraba el dirección a Madre.

La cama era grande, con un dosel de un hermoso verde oscuro. Las sábanas eran negras, como siempre que pasaba esto. No quería asustarnos con la sangre.

Ella estaba allí. Hermosa y pálida. Salvaje y elegante.

En ese momento recordé los rumores que las viejas compartían ante la fuente de la plaza de Sieteaguas. Ella era una de los Sidhe, la hija de algún dios con un humano.

Los Sidhe eran un pueblo sabio y amable, que vivían cientos de años y que eran fieros protectores con las tierras que habitaban. En ese momento, todos pensamos que los rumores eran mentira.

Si ella había sido Sidhe no habría tenido que morirse, pero lo hacía. Su vida se apagaba...pero su belleza y su poder eran visibles aun así.

Sonrió. Esa bella sonrisa que estaba reservada solo para ellos y su padre. La suave piel del color de la leche estaba perlada de sudor, y estaba algo más pálida de lo que era normal. Su pelo, largo y negro como la misma noche, sólo lo acentuaba. Esos ojos de un siempre brillante verde bosque estaban apagados que en comparación, los de Cillian relucían como esmeraldas, no como todas aquellas veces en las que, contenta, sus ojos cambiaban de tonalidad como si fueran el follaje de un árbol movido por el suave viento. Sus rasgos tan dulces como la miel lucían profundamente cansados.

-Tranquilos- dijo con tono lino de amor y ternura, al igual que sus ojos verdes-. Podéis acercaros. Venid, por favor.

Niall fue el primero en acercarse para ver a su nuevo hermano... No, hermana.

Cogió aire de golpe y sus hermanos se acercaron en tromba a verla. Connor y Aidan se subieron a la cama para verla mejor.

Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Estaba acostumbrado a que sus hermanos naciesen rojos y llorones, pero ese no era este caso. La bebé tenía la piel de un blanco impoluto como su madre, y el mechón de pelo que le cubría la cabecita era negro como la misma noche. Sus morritos estaban algo rellenitos, y eso resaltaba sus enormes ojos almendrados, que cambiaban de color como si fuera el viento que movía las hojas de los árboles. Era la viva imagen de su madre, tan hermosa como ella pero mucho más delicada.

Connor se acercó un poco a ella, y acarició su mejilla.

La pequeña pasó su mirada de nosotros a él, mirándolo solemne.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Cillian.

Madre sonrió.

-Aún no tiene nombre, ahora se lo elegiréis. Tenemos otras cosas que hacer ahora- medio se levantó con una mueca de dolor. Aidan la ayudó a incorporarse y le sonrió. Aidan estaba muy serio-. Os amo muchos, mis niños- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Nos miramos unos a otros, desconcertados. Jamás había llorado delante nuestro.

-Nosotros también te queremos, mami- respondió Aidan.

Ella asintió, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Escuchadme bien, mis niños- dijo, ahora mortalmente seria-. Cuidaos nos unos a los otros como si vuestra vida dependiese de ello. Cuidad a vuestra hermanita y permaneced unidos siempre- entonces se sacó algo del bolsillo-. Niall, coge esta semilla. Plántala en el lago principal, así parte de mi alma estará siempre con vosotros. Y esto- se quitó el colgante de plata y se lo dió a Aidan-. Guardárselo a la niña para cuando esté lista.

Aidan asintió, mas serio que nunca. Se puso el colgante y lo escondió debajo de la camiseta.

-Niños, os quiero tanto- en ese momento se le quebró la voz, pero había tanto orgullo en su mirada...-. Cuidaos mucho. ¡Sheridan!

Al instante el maestro de armas apareció en la puerta. Les hizo un gesto para que le siguieran. Madre agarró el brazo de Niall. Sus ojos brillaban algo febriles.

-Niall, lleva a tu hermana contigo.

La cogió casi con miedo, como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana que se podría romper en cualquier momento. Mis hermanos nos esperaban.

Sheridan los llevó al salón privado, donde la Vieja Bree y su hija, Enya, les sirvieron chocolate caliente y pusieron la televisión, pero no le hicieron caso.

Se sentaron, como siempre que teníamos una reunión seria, como cuando Lorcan y Darren habían peleado por quien tiraba una piedra más lejos en Pequeño Afluente.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos?

Todos se quedaron pensativos.

Los nombres tenían un significado especial, una seña de cómo serías. O eso me había contado un druida.

El de Niall, por ejemplo, significaba "campeon". Conan era "guerrero". Lorcan "pequeño valiente", el cual le sentaba fantásticamente, teniendo en cuenta sobretodo que el era el más temerario de todos. Aidan "fuego", ese nunca lo había comprendido mucho. Luego estaba Darren: "pequeño noble" y Cillian: "santo del monasterio". Ese tampoco lo entendía mucho. Por último, Connor: "amante de los perros", lo que era cierto a todas luces. Siempre conseguía encandilar hasta a el más fiero perro-lobo.

¿Qué nombre le pondrían a aquella cosita tan pequeñita y delicada?

-Muirne- dijo Cillian de pronto-. "Pequeño cisne"

Lorcan frunció el ceño.

-Yo no veo donde tiene el cisne.

Niall rió suavemente. Conan pegó en el brazo a su gemelo, haciéndole una seña para que se calmase.

-Tiene la piel tan blanca como las plumas de los cisnes- explicó el pequeño santo.

Ahí asintieron.

-Pero no me gusta para ella- dijo Lorcan arrugando la nariz.

-Faicré: "cuervo, la que lucha".

Todos se sorprendieron al oír hablar al siempre silencioso Aidan.

-No- se negó Niall en rotundo-, ella jamás luchará. Nosotros la protegeremos.

Todos asintieron a ello, pero Aidan solo me miró fijamente, como si supiese algo que yo no.

-De todas formas, yo la llamaré Faicré. Ese nombre está echo para ella, por mucho que digáis lo contrario. Elegante y contundente.

-Alaina- dijo Connor de pronto.

Asintieron, pensativos.

-"Querida niña". Le irá a las mil maravillas.

-¿Qué hacéis?- preguntó Sheridan, sentándose cerca de ellos.

-Elegimos un nombre para nuestra hermanita, Sheridan- explicó Conan.

El corpulento hombre asintió y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué os parece Faelenn?

Niall arrugó la nariz.

-¿Qué significa?- preguntó Cillian.

-"Pequeña loba"- dijo Aidan con una sonrisa divertida-. No te emociones, estaban a punto de escogerle Alaina- Sheridan arrugó la nariz con disgusto-. Pero puedes llamarla como quieras. Para mí siempre será Faicré.

-Pues yo la llamaré Muirne- saltó Cillian. Él era siempre tan tranquilo que les debió sobresaltar verlo tan emocionado.

-Vale, pero su nombre verdadero será Alaina- admitió Lorcan a regañadientes.

Ellos sonrieron.

-Pequeña y bella Faelenn- rió Sheridan acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña-. Tendrás mil pretendientes a tus pies si te pareces en lo mas mínimo a tu madre.

Todoa rrugaron la nariz ante eso. Se miraron entre nosotros en ese momento y prometieron que nadie tocaría a su hermanita, se llamara como se llamase.

En ese momento entró Padre, y un escalofrío les recorrió a todos al ver su expresión. Era dura como el hielo.

-¿Dónde está?

-Aquí, Padre- musitó Conan. Haciendo hueco para que pudiese mirar bien a Alaina.

-¿Cual es su nombre?

-Alaina/Muirne/Faelenn- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, menos uno.

Aidan miró a Padre fijamente, con algo de frialdad.

-Faicré.

Padre frunció el ceño.

-En realidad son solo motes- dijo Lorcan con soberbia-. Su nombre es Alaina.

La mandíbula de Padre se tensó y salió de la sala con paso airado.

Más tarde aquella noche, les contarían que su madre había muerto. Todos lloraron menos uno; el que ya lo sabía.

Dos sombras se reunieron en la penumbra esa misma medianoche.

-¿Cual es su nombre?- preguntó la figura más alta. Tenía un porte elegante, de voz aflautada.

-Alaina- dijo la sombra más robusta, con una sonrisa en la voz.

-Bello y delicado nombre para una criatura tan peligrosa.

La figura robusta se tensó.

-Sólo será peligrosa para sus enemigos. ¿Sabes cómo la llama Aidan? Faicré.

La sombra elegante rió.

-Vaya con el pequeño vidente de Sieteaguas. Buen nombre. Esa niña tendrá que luchar sí o sí, por muy querida que sea.

Y las figuras se fundieron entre las sombras de la noche. Una volviendo a las profundidades del bosque y otra con dirección a la fortaleza que se alzaba en aquel gran y solitario bosque, justo en el lugar en el que se juntaban siete afluentes para formas el lago en cuyo centro brillaba la plateada luna.


	2. Chapter 1

Los cisnes llegaron al anochecer, como siempre hacían.

Me detuve en mi camino para ver como caían con tanta gracia y elegancia del cielo hasta el lago, haciendo bellos surcos en la superficie.

Suspiré. Siempre había encontrado algo bello e indomitamente elegante en la forma de su vuelo. Era increíble como una criatura mortal podía contener tanta gracia.

Cuantas veces había deseado, cuando era más pequeña, en convertirme en cisne y salir volando con ellos, lejos de reglas, de padres estrictos, hermanos sobreprotectores y con algo de libertad.

Recordé cuando era más pequeña y veníamos todos los hermanos juntos al lago casi a diario. Esos recuerdos junto a mis sobreprotectores y en muchas ocasiones malhumorados hermanos eran mi mayor tesoro.

Mi primer recuerdo era uno de ellos:

_Flash-back_

Tendría unos cuatro años, y estaba sentada encima de una roca, a la orilla del lago, mojando mis pies mientras observaba a mis hermanos mayores.

Era lo único entretenido de ser la menor de ocho hermanos. Bueno, eso y ser la única chica. Si los veía discutir y armar jaleo no me aburría tanto, aunque siempre discutían de broma, como en la interminable discusión de cómo me llamaba y cuál de todos esos nombres/motes era el que mejor me sentaba.

El la hierba estaban Niall y los gemelos con Darren, luchando con espadas de madera que les había dado Sheridan, el cual les observaba tranquilamente desde la sombra de los árboles mientras se fumaba un cigarro. Desde la distancia me guiñó un ojo y me sonrió.

Luego estaban Cillian y Connor, observando embelesados a los peces mientras nadaban. Connor llevaba manguitos, pues tan solo tenía cinco, pero Cillian tenía algo más de libertad y aprovechaba para sumergirse e intentar atrapar algún pez despistado.

No veía a Aidan, pero hace sólo unos segundos estaba observando el roble que había al pie del lago, el mismo joven roble que había surgido cuando mis hermanos enterraron la semilla que les dio Madre hacía cuatro años.

Jugueteé dando patadas al agua con los pies. De pronto un movimiento llamó mi atención.

Un brillo de un pálido bronce apareció debajo de mis pies y paré el movimiento, asustada. ¿Sería un Kelpie que venía a por mí para arrastrame a las profundidades para que me ahogase? ¿Un Addanc que quería devorarme? ¿O algún otro demonio acuático cuyo nombre desconocía?

Era normal por aquí que personas desapareciesen por criaturas así, o por capricho de algún hada a la que le apetecía una mascota humana. El bosque era peligroso para el que no lo conocía. No sería la primara vez que alguien iba a dar un paseo y nunca se le volvía a ver.

No era nada de eso la criatura que surgió.

Su cabeza sería más grande como yo, pero cubierta por unas escamas de color bronce claro que brillaban con los destellos del sol. Sus ojos eran como los pozos de cacao que quedaban en los desayunos que hacía la Vieja Bree. Era muy hermoso, pero, ¿por qué permanecía oculto debajo del agua?

Alargue el pie y rozé su hocico. Era cálido al tacto en comparación con el agua fría, y su piel era tan escamosa como parecía.

Alguien tiró de mi hacia atrás. Ahogué un gritillo al ver quien era.

"¿Qué haces, mi pequeña Faicré? ", habló mi hermano en mi mente. "No debes molestar al Afan del lago", me advirtió.

Cuando mire al agua, mi recién descubierto amigo había desaparecido.

"No es justo", me quejé en su mente. "No me dejáis nadar, ni jugar con espadas de madera, y ahora ni siquiera me dejáis conocer al Afan del lago. Por cierto, ¿qué es un Afan? "

Aidan sonrió.

"Todo a su tiempo, mi pequeña Faicré. Y creo que eso es mejor que te lo cuente la Vieja Bree o Cillian ".

Yo solo me enfurruñé y aguanté la respiración, montando una pequeña pataleta. Aidan se rió y me abrazo, acunándome, mientras me contaba deaquella raza de dragones solitarios y sin alas que vivían en algunos lago. Mientras me contaba esto, no dejaba de dar vueltas al colgante de plata de llevaba, que mostraba los tres círculos unidos. Me había explicado muchas veces lo que significaban: vida, muerte y resurrección.

Era como el ciclo de la vida de la película "El Rey León ".

"La próxima vez, me presentaré al Afan y seremos amigos", le prometí a Aidan en su mente. Él rio suavemente.

Desde que tenía memoria, había podido comunicarme así con mis hermanos, pero ellos siempre me han dicho que ninguno supo que lo podían hacer hasta que dije mi primera palabra telepática. La cual resultó ser la misma palabra de verdad que dije: chocolate.

Mi siguiente recuerdo más claro era que estabamos todos corriendo por el bosque para ir a bañarnos al lago, ese día hacía mucho calor. Yo tendría unos cinco años recién cumplidos.

De repente me paro, una planta ha llamado mi atención. Es hermosa, con un elegante tallo robusto y hojas grandes que se dividían en cinco partes. Había como una especie de semillas que colgaban moradas como si fuesen uvas.

-¿Qué pasa, Muirne?

Señalé la planta.

-¿Qué es esto?

Cillian se acercó con curiosidad. Tenía nueve años, y ya sabía tantas cosas como Niall o los gemelos. Siempre había sido una esponga y adoraba leer y aprender de todo. La curiosidad era su pecado más acuciante.

-Es un grosellero negro, con él se hacen unas buenas infusiones depurativas muy útiles en primavera, después de la glotonería de navidades.

Lo miré con curiosidad, girando levemente la cabeza.

-¿Para qué más sirve?

-¡Cillian! ¡Alaina! ¡Vamos, corred!- nos llamó Lorcan.

Nos miramos, nos cogimos la mano y corrimos hacia nuestros hermanos. No queríamos llegar tarde y perdernos la competición de quien era el mejor que se tiraba de bomba.

&amp;%&amp;

Fue en ese momento cuando me empezé a interesarme por las plantas y sus efectos. Empecé a sentarme con mis hermanos a leer y estudiar, sólo que mientras ellos miraban la lección de su maestro, yo me estudiaba todas las enciclopedias de plantas curativas y remedios naturales que había en el castillo.

A los nueve años ya me los sabía todos de memoria, y podía curar un hueso roto como el mejor médico. Me solían llamar de los alrededores para que fuera a ver a los enfermos y así se ahorraban el dinero del médico.

Alrededor de Sieteaguas sólo vivían personas humildes que trabajaban en los campos que había por fuera del bosque. A Padre nunca le gustó que fuese a ayudarles, pero a mí no me importaba no más mínimo lo que él pensara.

En algo tenía que mostrar un poco de rebeldía, ya que el resto del tiempo debía ser la educada hija de el lord de Connaught.

Y eso era lo que dirigía a hacer ahora. Tocaba la revisión mensual. Gracias a la madre Danna, padre estaba en la corte del Alto Rey o haciendo otras de sus ocupaciones de lord fuera de Connaught y, por lo tanto, de Sieteaguas.

Me detuve un par de veces más en el camino para recogar algunas plantas silvestres que había por el camino. Siempre cogía lo que necesitaba. En alguna ocasión me llevaba alguna ramita para hacer un esqueje para mi huerto.

Mis hermanos me habían inculcado con mucho ahinco el tratar al bosque con respeto, pues si no los espíritus o las hadas podrían enfadarse conmigo y desaparecería para siempre en la Corte Subterránea.

Eso no me hacía mucha ilusión, precisamente.

Y al final, sí sabía manejar armas. Sheridan se había asegurado de ello, por mucho que no me hicieran falta.

Tenía una guarnición de soldados y siete hermanos mayores para protegerme, ¿por qué necesitaba saber manejar un arma? Ese había sido el argumento de todos mis hermanos. Menos tres: los siempre pacíficos Cillian y Connor que no dijeron nada y el misterioso Aidan, que había apoyado esa campaña con particular énfasis.

Nunca sabría por qué, cuando le pregunté por ello, simplemente se limitó a mirarme fijamente con esa sonrisa misteriosa. Ni siquiera me dejó entrar en su mente. Esa semana la pasé muy frustrada.

Siempre había sido muy unida a todos mis hermanos, pero en especial a Aidan. Siempre estaba ahí para mi. Era el que siempre me comprendía y guardaba mis secretos, y yo hacía lo mismo por él. Sólo que algunas veces, se ponía de un misterioso insoportable. Daban ganas de usarlo para practicar tiro al blanco.

Finalmente llegué al pueblo. La caminata por el bosque siempre me ayudaba a estar de buen humor.

-¡Alaina!- saludó Bevin. Era uno dlos pocos que me trataban con famirialidad-. ¡Corre! La abuela ha echo un bizcocho buenísimo.

Le sonreí y corrí hasta llegar a él, con la falda negra del vestido remolineando a mi alrededor. Era más alto que yo, pero todos lo eran. El pelo corto negro enmarcaba unos rasgos regordetes y aniñados. Sus ojos eran de un azul grisáceo con betas grises que parecían formar un tornado cuando se frustraba.

Su abuela era la mejor repostera que conocía, con la única y obvia excepción de la Vieja Bree.

-Claro- dije con una sonrisa amistosa-. ¿Cómo está Artur?

Se encogió de hombros mientras caminábamos.

-Más o menos, la reuma le sigue molestando.

Fruncí el ceño: tendría que darle más ungüento.

-¿Estas seguro de que...?

-Se lo pone- me aseguró con una mueca-. Se lo pone delante de todos nosotros para que no puedas decir que no se lo puso.

-Eww- me quejé, aunque estaba algo divertida. Era imposible no estar divertida cuando la cosa tenía que ver con Artur.

-Por aquí, bella dama- dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa, con una inclinación solemne.

Arrugé la nariz: ni era bella, ni era una dama, pero pasé de todas formas. Bevin rió suavemente detrás mío.

La casa era acogedora, con un ambiente caldeado por la chimenea que hacía contraste con el viento helado de afuera. Me quité el abrigo, lo colgé en la percha y me senté enfrente del fuego.

-Voy a buscar a los abuelos- me dijo-. Nos vemos ahora.

Salió y me quede sola. Tendría que haber aceptado que Connor y su fiel perra-loba, Taragh, me hubiesen acompañado. Taragh era la única mascota que Padre permitía, por mucho que hubiese insistido en el poder tener al menos un pez. Daba igual que nunca estuviese en Sieteaguas, yendo en cambio por todo Erin acompañado algunas veces por Niall, Lorcan y Conan.

Aidan se había negado a participar de alguna manera en esa constante cacería.

Él era el único que se revelaba ante Padre. Todos los demás le obedecíamos. Yo solo deseaba, aunque fuera una sola vez, que me demostrase su aprecio. A los chicos les felicitaba por sus habilidades con las armas e, incluso, las daba palmadas en la espalda o les ayudaba a mejorar. A mí solo me fruncía el ceño constantemente, sobre todo cuando iba a entrenar con los chicos.

Jamás en toda mi existencia me había mostrado el mas mínimo aprecio o reconocimiento. Incluso cuando le curé un catarro a base de aguas de plantas.

Pero no le culpaba; por mí había muerto el amor de su vida, su esposa Ciara.

Aidan me echaría la bronca si sabía de estos pensamientos, pero no los podía evitar.

-¿Que te pasa, pequeña?- la voz era gruesa y algo ronca, probablemente por haber abusado del tabaco en un pasado-. Demasiada belleza para una expresión tan triste.

Me sonrojé hasta la punta de las orejas.

-No pasa nada, Artur. ¿Cómo te va?

El grueso hombre rió, mientras su mujer nos servía un poco de té y un trozo de bizcocho. Me sonreía cariñosamente.

-Estos huesos son viejos, niña- se quejó-. Con cada invierno me duelen más. Gracias a la madre Danna, llegaron a este pobre condado tu y tus benditos ungüentos contra los viejos huesos- rió de su propio chiste.

-¡Artur!- le regañó su esposa-. ¡Esa confianza! ¿Necesitas algo más, mi niña?

Sonreí suavemente y negé con la cabeza.

-No, muchas gracias. Estoy bien y he de admitir que sólo de ver el bizcocho se me hace la boca agua.

La anciana señora se sonrojó.

-Eres demasiado amable, niña.

Se fué a la cocina, de donde salía un olor absolutamente delicioso. Quien fuera Bevin.

Artur me miraba con una cariñosa sonrisa.

-Eres el vivo reflejo de Ciara, mi niña. Algún día, todos los lores de Erin querrán tenerte, como le pasó a ella. Pero te falta su carácter. Ese lo sacó Aidan. Ja. Siempre tan rebelde- negó con la cabeza-. Pero ya verás como aparece con el tiempo, niña.

Me removí incómoda. Había visto fotos de lo madre: tenía una belleza tranquila pero a la vez salvaje que envidiaba un poco. No me parecía en nada a ella.

-Bueno- dije terminándome el té-. Toma estos dos frascos y recuerda...

-No te olvides de ponértelos- dijo conmigo. Rió-. Ay, niña. Pareces mi esposa.

Rió de nuevo y me acompañó a la puerta. Justo en ese instante, venía Bevin corriendo, seguido de un chico alto, de unos quince años. La ropa holgada le hacía parecer muy flacucho, aunque debajo de esa camisa había buenos músculos. Llevaba el pelo negro hasta los hombros, por lo que se pegaba en la frente por el sudor. Desde la distancia me taladraron sus ojos grises.

"Hola, Faicré. ¿Me echabas de menos?".

Sonreí y rodé los ojos.

"Ya quisieras, viejo".

Rió en mi cabeza. Una suave y familiar letanía.

-Señor Moore- saludó respetuosamente Aidan-. Si me permite, vengo a quitarle a mi hermana. Padre reclama la presencia de todos sus hijos en Sieteaguas.

Ahogué un gritillo. Por fin había vuelto. Los chicos estarían con él. Sonreí ampliamente.

Artur sonrió con tristeza.

-Cuidaos, hijos de Ciara.

Le miré confusa, pero Aidan me arrastró hasta donde había dos caballos.

-¿Cómo están?- pregunté algo rígida mientras me ayudaba a subir.

Se le tensó un músculo de la mandíbula.

-Los chicos están bien, Padre en cambio, está furioso de pillarte otra vez en esto.

-Si no hago nada malo- me quejé, dejando salir una lágrima-. Con él jamás acertaré en nada.

Aidan, ya subido a su caballo, me la limpió con el pulgar y me cogió de la barbilla para obligarme a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Jamás, jamás derrames una lágrima por alguien que no mecere que ni lo mires.

Dicho esto, espoleó nuestros caballos, poniéndonos en marcha hacia la fortaleza mejor camuflada y protegida de roda Irlanda.

**Te lastiman porque eres débil, cariño. Por eso debes ser una perra sin corazón.**


	3. Chapter 2

Me gustaba mucho montar a caballo, aunque mi tamaño a veces lo hacía difícil.

Vale, siempre lo hacía difícil, pero me gustaba. Mucho.

Niall nos esperaba cuando entramos por las puertas de Sieteaguas.

Salté del caballo, casi cayendo de boca al suelo por culpa del dobladillo de la falda, pero mi hermano me cogió justo a tiempo y me abrazó, haciéndome cosquillas.

-¡Basta!- reí, intentando apartarme.

-Nope- replicó él con una sonrisa de bobalicón. Me dió un beso en la frente-. Chaill mé tú, Deirfiúr- me saludó, dándome un besito esquimal que me hizo reír-. Te eché de menos, hermanita.

-Is breá liom tú ró, Deartháir- dije dándole un besito en la mejilla cuando me soltó y se agachó-. Yo a ti también, hermano.

Dió un abrazo a Aidan, de esos rudos típicos de hombres, dándose golpes en la espalda. Rodé los ojos.

Jamás entendería a los hombres. A veces eran tan ridículos que daban ganas de reír. Y algunas lo hacía.

-Vamos- dijo mientras nos empujaba a través de los pasillos de la fortaleza-. Padre os espera.

Algo me oprimió el pecho cuando lo dijo. Ya sabía que nos esperaría, siempre lo hacía, es solo que...

Haber, lo normal es sentirse a salvo y seguro alrededor de tus padres, ¿no? Pues mi padre emanaba justo lo contrario. En todo lo referente a él, me sentía como si estuviese sobre arenas movedizas.

Aidan y Niall tenían cojidas mis manos. Ellos sabían lo que sentía, como todos los demás hermanos.

Padre... Bueno, el nunca ha sentido especial aprecio por mí.

Y eso era algo ligero.

Llegamos a el salón de las habitaciones de Padre. Todos nuestros demás hermanos estaban en fila, por orden de nacimiento.

Lorcan y Conan me saludaron con cariño. Les devolví el saludo, sintiendo la mirada de nuestro padre traspasarme y me puse en mi lugar, al lado de Connor.

Bajé la mirada a mis botas llenas de polvo y barro mientras mi padre hacía la tradicional inspección. Esta consistía en ver todos los avances de sus hijos desde la última vez que les vio.

Solía ocurrir cada cuatro, cinco meses. No sería la primera vez que los chicos volvían a casa sin Padre porque éste estaba persiguiendo algún monstruo que arrasaba unos de los condados de Erin.

Se saltó a Niall y los gemelos porque habían estado con él. Fue directo a Aidan.

Connor y yo nos estremecimos y nos miramos con una mueca; esto no iba a ser bonito.

Padre e hijo se miraron fijamente, con el rostro sin ninguna expresión. Padre giró la cabeza un poco hacia la derecha, como un pájaro.

-¿Cuantos años tenías?

Uh, golpe bajo. Darren, Connor y yo hicimos una mueca. Cillian solo miró con pena la escena. Los mayores solo apretaban la mandíbula mientras Aidan sonreía levemente.

Iba a tener que hacerles algo de nuevo para el dolor de dientes como Niall y los gemelos siguiesen así.

-¿Cuantos tienes tú?- replicó Aidan.

Padre hizo una mueca de desagrado. Se giró hacia Niall.

-Tiene quince, Padre- dijo a través de los apretados dientes.

Padre asintió.

-Vendrá con nosotros cuando salgamos.

Abrí los ojos a lo imposible cuando mi hermano rió.

-Sí, buena suerte.

-¿Perdón?- el tono de Padre ahora sí que daba miedo.

Aidan solo sonrió, autosuficiente.

-Que buena suerte intentando que baile al son de tu ridículo compás. Yo me quedo en Sieteaguas.

-¿Cómo dices?

Me encogí en mi sitio y los mayores me cubrieron, preparándose para una posible pelea.

-Alguien tiene que quedarse aquí, ¿no?

Eso sí que era un golpe bajo. Padre suspiró pesadamente y pasó por los demás, hasta llegar a mí. Me taladró con sus ojos grises, duros como si fueran una hoja de hierro frío.

No sé cómo le sostení la mirada.

-Alaina- su tono era plano, quizás con un poco de frialdad.

-Athair- saludé débilmente-. Padre.

Giró la cabeza como un pájaro. Esto no iba a ser bueno.

-¿De dónde veníais tú y Aidan?

Me encogí.

-Podrías preguntármelo a mí en vez de a Faicré- saltó mi hermano en mi defensa, rápidamente.

Padre lo miró con una mueca.

-Sí, pero me cansé de tus insolencias- me miró-. ¿Y bien?

Abrí la boca, pero Connor contestó por mí.

-Fue a pedirle a la señora de Artur Moore que le diese unas plantas para mí. Taragh se encontraba mal.

Padre se calmó. Nunca había mostrado especial cariño por Connor: no era su estilo. Pero sí se había encariñado con su juguetona perra-loba. Era imposible no quererla.

Asintió y se retiró. Suspiré de alivio levemente.

"Gracias, Connor "

Él me sonrió con cariño.

"No tienes por qué darlas, Alaina"

-Bien- dijo Padre, dando una palmada-. Quiero veros a todos impolutos- me sonrojé hasta la punta de las orejas, sabiendo que hablaba por mí-. Tenemos invitados. El Alto Rey y sus hijas, junto con Lord Duff y Lord O'Brien, que vienen con algunos de sus hijos.

Me alegré de inmediato, mirando como mis hermanos sonreían felices, todos enamorados menos tres. Aidan me miró de vuelta e hizo el gesto de querer vomitar. Me costó no reírme en ese momento.

Los únicos tres de ocho a los que no les habían robado el corazón éramos yo, Aidan, Lorcan y Cillian. Otra cosa que teníamos en común.

Fui corriendo a mis habitación, para arreglarme un poco para la cena. Enya me ayudo a elegir mi ropa. Si no, a saber cómo bajaría.

O, al menos, eso es lo que dijo ella.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, ya debidamnete arreglada y alguien me cogió al vuelo. Mi pequeño grito se transformó en risa cuando vi quien me había cogido al vuelo.

-Hola Rory, ¿y tus hermanos?

El hombretón pelirrojo bufó.

-Escondidos entre las murallas de Tralee- dijo divertido. Le dio un golpe en el brazo a Niall. Siempre habían sido los mejores amigos-. Niham preguntó por tí, Alaina. Está en el comedor con Aisling. Las princesas aún no han bajado así que aún podemos estar tranquilos y divertirnos un poco.

-Gracias- me despedí con una sonrisa, corriendo hacia el comedor.

De camino me choqué con Lochlann, el hermano pequeño de Aisling.

-Lo siento- me disculpé.

Él se sonrojó, pero me fui corriendo antes de que dijese nada. No me acababa de gustar el chico, me daba una mala sensación.

Niham Duff era la amada de Niall, robusta y pelirroja, como su hermano, pero sin el carácter que a este le sobraba. Aisling O'Brien era todo lo contrario, la heredera del condado de Breifne era imponente y autoritaria, tanto que a veces intimidaba. Ella y Darren estaban tan enamorados que a veces me daban arcadas.

-¡Hola!

Ellas me abrazaron y nos sentamos juntas. Se pusieron a contarme las noticias y rumores de todos los condados.

Entre las dos se las sabían todas. Me gustaban estos intercambios de noticias, ya que Sieteaguas estaba algo incomunicada, aunque yo nunca hubiese sido de las que les gustaban cotillear, pero les daba el gusto de verme sorprendida y algo habladora de vez en cuando.

Fueron llegando todos, el rey y sus dos hijas medianas, Brea y Brianna, con ese gesto tan altanero, y la mayor, Roisín, tímida y hermosa que no dejaba de mirar a Conan y este constantemente le sonreía. Y la pequeña, como no, la vivaracha Ailey tan apegada a Connor. Aunque ella mucho dijera que solo era porque le gustaba Tarragh.

Ahí estaba mi familia, disfuncional pero feliz, en todo su esplendor. Niall, sentado a la derecha de nuestro padre y bromeando con Rory y otros soldados, pero sin descuidar nunca a Niham, que se sentaba a mi izquierda. Lorcan, siempre envuelto en discusiones y siempre parado por Conan y Roisín, que lo miraba todo con femenina timidez. Darren, entre su silencioso y serio gemelo, Cillian y la imponente Aisling, los cuales conversaban sobre algún tema muy inteligente. Connor, sentado aparte con Ailey y Taragh. Y Aidan.

Madre Danna. ¿Qué haría yo sin Aidan?

Se sentó a mi lado toda la cena, bromeando y haciéndome reír. Todos solían llamarlo cerrado, pero conmigo era todo lo contrario.

Terminamos de cenar y retiraron toda la comida, haciendo un hueco para que alguien saliese a contar historias.

Rory fue el primer voluntario, como siempre. Contó una disparatada historieta de él y Niall perdidos en el bosque en la cual mi hermano mayor admitía sentirse irremediable y absolutamente enamorado de él.

Todos reímos excepto mi furibundo padre y un sonrojado Niall con una mirada homicida hacia su mejor amigo.

-¡Ahhh!

Todos nos congelados. Los chicos salieron corriendo en dirección del grito, quedándose solo Connor, Cillian y Aidan con nosotras.

-¿Y Brea y Brianna?- preguntó Aidan en ese momento.

Me preocupé por ellas. Nunca me habían caído bien ni yo a ellas, a veces incluso eran crueles conmigo, pero jamás desearía que algo les pasara.

Llegaron al resguardo del rey y mi padre, que tenían una expresión de furia intensa.

-Todos a dormir- ordenó Padre.

Aidan me llevó a rastras a mi habitación, no sin que antes pudiese escuchar como las dos princesas decían algo sobre el peor monstruo que existía en estos bosques.

Padre se lo tomó como una ofensa personal. ¿Qué pensarían todos de él si iba matando monstruos por toda Irlanda y tenía su casa plagada de ellos?

"El bosque no estará tranquilo en mucho tiempo"

Asentí a las palabras silenciosas de Aidan.

"Sí, ellas no saben lo que hay aquí. Ninguna de las criaturas de este bosque les podría causar daño alguno. Con la excepción de las hadas, por supuesto, las cuales no dudarían en secuestrarlas por diversión, pero no les harían nada".

Aidan se paró abruptamente y me miró.

"Ellos únicamente no nos harían daño a nosotros, ¿por qué crees que te sientes tan a gusto en el bosque? ¿Que te dejamos ir sola a todas partes en él? Las criaturas de este bosque protegen a nuestra familia, siempre ha sido así. El bosque de Sieteaguas cuida de sus hijos. A todos los intrusos que haya en él, los matará sin pensarlo dos veces. Eres la sangre del bosque, Faicré. Nunca lo olvides".

Mentiría si dijese que dormí fácilmente después de ese discurso, pero al final, el cansancio del todo el día pudo conmigo.

Y cerré los ojos.

**La vida es como la rueda de la fortuna, cuando menos te lo esperas, subes o bajas.**


	4. Chapter 3

Me despertaron como siempre, con un suave zarandeo que me hizo gemir para poder seguir durmiendo. No me dejaron. Malas personas, un día de estos voy a poner laxantes en su desayuno, a ver qué opinan entonces de despertarme.

-Vamos, Muirne- dijo una suave voz-. Hora de levantarse, de saludar al nuevo día y dar las gracias a la Madre Danna por contemplar otro bello amanecer.

Me dí la vuelta entre esa prisión de mullidas almohadas para mirar a un sonriente Cillian.

-Buenos días, hermano.

Me dió un beso en la frente.

-Buenos días, mi querida Muirne.

Me levanté y me estiré, acomodándome el camisón blanco de encaje que llevaba puesto.

Fui detrás de Cillian a la pequeña sala que unía mi cuarto con la puerta al pasillo común y el baño.

Mis hermanos estaban sentados en uno de los amplios sofás, mirando las noticias en la televisión que había allí mientras desayunaban.

Siempre empezábamos el día allí, era más tranquilo. La sala de mi cuarto era un poco más amplia que la de los demás. El suelo estaba cubierto por una gruesa alfombra verde oscuro que me permitía ir descalza, como más me gustaba. Una pared era únicamente para libros, llegando del suelo al techo. Solo había un pequeño hueco para una televisión que yo jamás usaba. Prefería leer, entrenar o hacer las tareas de mi pacífico jardín.

-¿Dormiste bien?

Asentí en dirección a Darren, restregandome los ojos y sentándome entre él y su mellizo. Cillian me alcanzó un bollo de chocolate y me puse a comer tranquilamente, sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación que mantenían mis hermanos.

Pero, de pronto, algo me llamó la atención en su conversación.

-No puedo creer que haya un monstruo tan horrible en el bosque- renegó con furia apenas contenida Lorcan-. Hemos quedado en ridículo ante los otros lores y, sobre todo, ante el rey. ¿Qué pensarán de nosotros?

-¿Y qué más da lo que piensen?- dijo tranquilamente Conan a su gemelo.

Lorcan se giró hacia él, mirándolo muy mal.

Si fuera otro, ya le habría pegado. O lo habría intentado, al menos, pero para Lorcan eso sería tan horrible como maltratar animales o a inocentes criaturas del bosque. El amaba a su gemelo más de lo que se podía contar.

-Chicos- llegó el apaciguador Niall-. Alaina- les recordó.

Lorcan se sonrojó, avergonzado, y me miró.

-Lo siento, Alaina.

Negué con la cabeza tranquilamente.

-No tienes por qué darlas, sólo dabas tu opinión, como cualquiera haría. De una forma más agresiva quizás, pero no tienes porqué disculparte por ello.

Lorcan lanzó un mirada triunfal a Niall y a Lorcan, regodeándose por lo que había dicho.

Si... Mi hermano era más gallito de lo que le convenía.

-Pero me sigue pareciendo imposible que haya un monstruo en estos bosques- protestó Cillian-, y, sobre todo, tan horrible como lo describen Brea y Brianna.

Todos nos vimos obligados a asentir a eso.

Jamás en mi corta existencia había oído hablar de que hubiese otra criatura en el bosque aparte de las hadas de La Corte, y un par más de criaturas, todas ellas completamente agradables e inofensivas. A menos que las ofendieras; esas criaturas son muy fáciles de ofender, todo hay que decirlo.

-Es preocupante- asintió Aidan.

Todos nos quedamos en un silencio tenso antes de que se empezaran a ir para entrenar. Al final, me quede sola con Aidan.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Faicré?

-Voy a ir al huerto un raro y luego iré a entrenar con los chicos.

Asintió, se levantó y me dió un beso en la sien.

-Nos vemos luego, Faicré.

Nos fuimos juntos y me acompañó hasta la entrada del huerto, donde cogió una pequeña manzana y se fue con viento fresco.

-¡Eh!- me quejé, divertida.

Negué con la cabeza y me puse a hacer mis tareas.

Quité las hierbas malas, buenas para usar y las puse a secar planté esquejes e hice unas infusiones para los del castillo.

Terminé agotada en un banco mientras disfrutaba del sol que había decidido salir y el olor a hierbas y tierra removida que impregnaba el aire.

Este era mi pequeño, tranquilo y feliz mundo. Al menos, de momento.

Oí cómo abrían la puerta, y me giré para ver cómo Brea y Brianna entraban en el huerto. Me recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal.

Tenían el pelo rubio-dorado elegantemente recogido en una redecilla de piedras preciosas azules. Sus ojos eran de un gris demasiado claro, como si la mayoría del color hubiese sido drenado de ellos. Ellas eran las únicas hermanas con ese aspecto, idénticas al padre.

En cambio, la amable Roisín y la divertida Ailey eran idénticas a su madre: pelo rubio oscuro y unos cálidos ojazos azules.

Ellas, a diferencia de sus hermanas, siempre me habían caído mal. Tenían una prepotencia al hablar y al actuar que no soportaba. Siempre me daban órdenes y suponían que yo debía acatarlas. Pues suponían mal.

-Hola, enana- dijo Brea. Brianna rió por la brillante ocurrencia de su hermana. Su risa se asemejaba bastante a la forma de hablar de los manaties.

Me costaba mucho creerme, por su carácter, que tenían 16 y 14 años. Siempre parecían dos niñas pequeñas a las que si les negadas algo, montarían una rabieta a escalas increíbles.

Pero eran unas niñas muy peligrosas. No por nada todos decían que habían salido a su padre, el Alto Rey.

Las ignoré y me levanté.

-¿A dónde vas?- me espetó Brea mientras se interponía en mi camino.

Su hermana me empujó desde atrás.

-A la plaza- respondí temblorosamente.

Yo siempre había sido muy pequeña, demasiado. Apenas superaba el metro y veinte, y ellas dos eran enormes

-Me parece que no- replicó cogiendome el brazo con mano de hierro. Me hacía daño.

-¡Faelenn!

Casi lloro de alivio cuando ví a Sheridan cruzar el jardín.

-Mis señoras- saludó cortésmente a las princesas-. Si me disculpan, necesito llevarme a Faelenn.

Sin darles tiempo a decir nada, me cogió del brazo y me llevó prácticamente en volandas a la armería. Una vez allí,me soltó en un banco y se sentó enfrente mío.

-¿Cómo...?

¿...sabía que estabas en apuros?- terminó por mí. Rió-. Tu hermano es demasiado listo.

No me hizo falta preguntar qué hermano. Aidan siempre había tenido un don para saber cuando estaba en apuros.

-¿Y qué haremos hoy?

Él rió.

-Me ayudarás a organizar la armería y después entrenaremos.

Rió con ganas al ver mi cara de horror.

Vale que no fuese tan horrible, en realidad, incluso era bastante agradable. Sólo lo hacía para aparentar y que Sheridan no la llamase tanto para ayudarle y poder estar más tiempo con el huerto.

Me senté con él en uno de los bancos de madera mientras afilabamos dagas y espadas. El aire de la armería era caliente y viciado. En una esquina, el herrero del castillo hacía una nueva espada. Todo era tranquilo y ordenado...

A veces deseaba que llegase algo tan fuerte y demoledor que cambiase mi vida por completo, dándole vida y emoción.

Pero los deseos eran peligrosos, así que me lo guardaba para mí. Quién sabe cuándo habría uno de la Corte Subterránea escuchando para hacer mi deseo realidad de una forma grotesca y cruel. Era mejor ser precavido.

-¿En qué piensas, querida Faelenn? Se te va a arrugar la cara antes de tiempo como sigas así.

Sonreí a Sheridan y me encogí de hombros.

-Nada importante, ¿por?

En me revolvió el pelo y lo miré mal. Rió.

-Ay, mi querida niña, eres increíble.

Lo miré, confusa. Después negué con la cabeza y seguí con lo mío.

-¡Alaina!- Connor entró como una exhalación en la armería-. ¡Sabía que estarías aquí!- me dió un gran beso en la frente, muy contento-. Gracias a tí, Cillian, Darren, Aidan y yo hemos ganado cincuenta euros por cabeza.

Reí mientras negaba con la cabeza. Aún sabiendo que perderían, los mayores apostaban siempre en contra de Aidan.

Connor y Cillian eran listos y apostaban con Aidan. Darren solo seguía el ejemplo de su gemelo, pero era divertido ver cómo discutían luego como niños pequeños.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?- le pregunté con diversión.

Me sonrió de oreja a oreja, con los ojos brillantes.

-Vamos a entrenar todos, ¿vienes?

Me levanté como un resorte y le dirigí una mirada de disculpa a Sheridan.

Le quitó importancia con un gesto y me animó a seguirle.

-Ve a divertirte, Faelenn. Sólo procura no hacerte daño.

Le sonreí y me dí la vuelta para ver a Connor, pero ya se había ido corriendo hacia el patio.

-¡Eh!- me quejé riendo-. ¡Eso no vale!

Salí corriendo detrás de él, con la falta rodando a los lados.

Recorrí aquellos pasillos de piedra que me sabía de memoria hasta se me choqué con una figura.

-Lo lamento- me disculpé. Probablemente estaría sonrojada hasta la punta de las orejas-. Es culpa mía por ir corriendo.

Levanté la cabeza y la sonrisa que llevaba se congeló.

-¿Y por qué corrías tanto, Alaina?- me preguntó Padre.

**Malgasté mi tiempo, ahora el tiempo me malgasta a mí.**


	5. Chapter 4

-Respóndeme ya, Alaina. ¿Por qué corrías?

Agaché la cabeza y miré mis pies, removiéndome incómoda. Padre me agarró la barbilla con fuerza y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Me encogí ante su dura mirada.

-Respóndeme- ordenó.

Intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero era mucho más fuerte que yo.

-Iba con los chicos- murmuré al final, con los ojos húmedos-. Me dijeron que entrenasemos juntos.

Se quedó quieto, muy, muy quieto, mirándome fijamente. Me soltó y se irguió en toda su altura. No le llegaba ni a la altura del codo y eso que el era más bajito que mucha gente.

-Alaina- usó ese tono duro, el que usaba cuando regañaba a algún soldado. O a sus hijos-, espero de _todos _mis hijos que se comporten como corresponde a su condición. La mayoría lo hace- hizo una mueca, recordándonos a Aidan y a mí-. Aidan es incorregible. El tiempo le enseñará- había estado andando de un lado a otro, enfrente mío. Ahora se paró y me taladró con sus ojos grises-. Tú eres también otro reto. Eres buena, educada y diligente. Aptitudes buenas para la hija de un lord, pero tu testarudez me impresiona. No dejas de escaparte a jugar con hierbas y molestar a mis trabajadores. Y, además, te comportas la mayoría de las veces como una pequeña salvaje- se inclinó hacia mí y encogí-. ¿Qué puedo hacer contigo?

Estaba encogida y mirando al suelo aterrada.

-No lo sé, Athair- susurré.

El suspiró pesadamente, como si su paciencia estuviese al límite.

-Te pido que te comportes como corresponde a alguien de tu cuna. Al menos mientras tengamos invitados, luego podrás ponerte a jugar con tus niñerías. Mientras tanto...

Se interrumpió al ver que había alzado la mirada de golpe, indignada por sus palabras.

-¿Qué...?

-No son niñerías- le espeté feroz. Pareció sorprendido. No me sorprendía, yo también lo estaba-. Y no juego con plantas. Yo CURO a los demás. ¡Y hago algo de provecho que no tenga se ver con matar criaturas que la mayoría de las veces son inocentes!- se me escaparon unas lágrimas de furia-. ¡Sólo por su aspecto y procedencia las perseguís y matáis! ¡No ves que eso es lo mismo que nos hicieron a nosotros en un pasado! Dices que yo hago tonterías, pero es al revés. ¡Y jamás he culpado a nadie de nada por el simple hecho de nacer!

Paré de golpe y me tapé la boca. Athair estaba más pálido que de costumbre. E impactado. Muy impactado porque su siempre sumisa hija le haya reclamado un trato injusto.

Y había tocado El Tema Prohibido: mi madre.

Se aclaró la garganta y me miró con tanta dureza que creí que me iba a atravesar con su espada.

Para sorpresa de los dos, no me encogí. Bueno, sí lo hice, pero no dejé de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Alaina...

-¡Qué pasa aquí!

Hice una mueca. Esto no iba a ser bonito, nada, nada bonito.

Aidan avanzaba a zancadas por el pasillo de piedra para llegar a nosotros. Cuando llegó a nuestra altura, me puso detrás de él, para protegerme con su cuerpo.

Encaró a Padre, mirándolo con fiereza. A pesar de tener sólo quince años, ya tenían la misma altura.

-¿Estás contento al hacer a tu hija llorar?

La cara de Padre se distorsionó por la rabia.

-Te crees que...

-¿Y sabes lo peor de todo?- se burló-. Qué Faicré tiene toda la razón: vas cazando criaturas inocentes para no tener que volver a una casa que ya no es tu casa y no volver con unos hijos que en realidad no quieres. ¿Y para completar el paquete? Culpas a una simple niña de algo de lo que nadie tiene culpa.

Padre se quedó petrificado, mirándolo fijamente sin expresión ninguna. Abrió la boca, pero nunca sabría lo que iba a decir.

Aidan me arrastraba por el pasillo para salir del castillo antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta.

Padre seguía con la boca abierta, pero la cerró para convertirla en una fina línea reprobatoria. Esata no la iba a dejar pasar.

Aidan y yo llegamos a la reja delantera del camino que iba por el bosque.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo arrodillándose cuando llegamos para borrarme las lágrimas de las mejillas-. Oh, mi pequeño pajarillo. Sabes que no debes hacerle caso. ¿Estas bien, Faicré?

Asentí, agarrando sus manos puestas en mis mejillas.

-Estoy perfectamente, Deartháir, pero no deberíamos haber dicho todo eso- me sentía como la peor hija del mundo. Había sido más cruel...

Él bufó, divertido y negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes remedio, Faicré- rió-. Tu corazón es incapaz de guardar odio o maldad. Eres más buena de lo que te convendría.

Me zafé de su agarre, mirándolo mal.

-¿Qué hay de malo en ser buena persona?- le dije levantando la barbilla en gesto desafiante.

-En ser buena persona con gente que no lo merece- dijo él con fría tranquilidad.

Lo miré impresionada.

-Padre no es una mala persona, es sólo que...- no sabía cómo continuar.

Aidan me tomó de las mejillas para que lo mirase.

-Se es una mala persona cuando se fuerza a los demás a algo que no quieren, como cuando me quería forzar a mí a ser guerrero o a tí para ser algo que no eres.

Me aparté de él.

-Pero tiene razón- dije con culpabilidad-: debería comportarme como una dama.

-No- dijo con la fiereza que raras veces usaba, excepto cuando se trataba de mí y Padre-. Sólo eres una niña, deberías comportarte como quieres y como eres. No dejes que nadie te fuerce nunca a nada, mi Faicré.

Me abrazó con fuerza y nos separamos. Me miró fijamente con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Deberías mostrar ese lado de tu carácter más a menudo- rió al fin.

Le dí un puñetazo en el hombro que a duras penas alcanzaba y me abrazó otra vez.

-Bueno...- dije-. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Me miró.

-Deberías dar un paseo por el bosque para relajarte. Yo iré con los chicos y se lo diré.

-¿Al bosque?- pregunté dudosa-. ¿Después de lo del monstruo?

Rió profundamente.

-No debes temer al bosque- me dijo con diversión-; todos los de nuestra familia formamos parte de él. Que no te dé miedo tu herencia.

Dicho esto, se fue a zancada grande. No podría seguirlo, pero tampoco quería.

Cogí aire profundamente, aspirando ese aroma que desde la carretera me llegaba: coníferas y pino.

No dudé un segundo antes de entrar en la profundidad del bosque.

Había pocos bosque en Irlanda. Demasiado pocos. La mayor parte había sido arrancada de esta hermosa isla, dejando solo unos pocos.

Como nuestro hogar.

Estuvimos a punto de perderlo también, pero después de generaciones de trabajo ya volvían las especies. Animales, vegetales...y las primeras que habitaron la tierra de Tara.

Caminaba por el bosque como si fuera mi casa, y es que, en cierto sentido, lo era. No había lugar en que me sintiera tan a gusto y segura como este bosque.

Vivía para y por el bosque. Si no fuera por él, no sabría dónde pasar todo el tiempo. Amaba este lugar como amaba a mis hermanos. Si llegara alguien un día y me dijera que lo iba a talar entero... El corazón se me rompería en mil y un pedazos.

El bosque era mi vida. Yo lo respetaba y él hacía lo mismo conmigo.

Reí por mis pensamientos y negué con la cabeza; debía sonar un tanto desquiciada al hablar del bosque como si estuviese vivo.

Pero es que en cierto modo lo estaba.

Vale, ahora sí sonaba desquiciada.

Paseé entre los árboles, con paso liviano y silencioso.

Oí un ruido detrás de mí y sonreí al ver a una elegante cierva roja con su retoño. No intente acercarme, solo me arrodillé para coger unas raíces de pino que necesitaba.

-Madre Danna, por favor, necesito estas hierbas para curar a los míos. Que tu tierra y tus dones sean respetados y aquí te dejo mi ofrenda- dije dejando media hogaza de pan a los pies del árbol. Ahora me daría para recoger hierbas, pero no debía sobrepasarme, o sería castigada.

Me dediqué el resto del día a pasear tranquilamente por el bosque y en un momento dado, paré para tomar una manzana.

Podía adentrarme en el bosque todo lo que quisiera, pues no se cómo siempre sabía encontrar la salida y volver a mi casa.

Oí un graznido que no por poco me dejó sorda. Un cuervo estaba demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Aidan se reiría al saber que un tocayo mío me había asustado. Reí entre dientes y corté un trozo de manzana para acercarlo al animal. Giró la cabeza a un lado, curioso. Luego cogió el trozo de manzana y se fué en un aleteo.

Reí divertida y recogí una pluma que se había dejado.

Se respetaba mucho a los cuervos: eran el animal sagrado de Mórrígan, la reina de los fantasmas y diosa de la guerra. Ella llevaba los espíritus al reino de Mider, rey del Inframundo. En la guerra se la representaba como un cuervo hembra de hermoso plumaje. Hacer daño a un cuervo significaba que una batalla estaba a punto de llegar, por eso se los respetaba.

Un ruido me llamó la atención y me volví. Una sombra pasó rápida y desapareció.

Había pasado rápida, pero pude ver lo que era: un hombre joven, de pelo castaño oscuro y de sonrientes ojos verdes como los míos. Sería un poco más alto que yo, pero sabía su edad porque la sombra de una barba de cubría el rostro. No lo dudé y fui detrás de él, siguiendo los destellos de su pelo o su ropa de cuero marrón.

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba frente a las puertas de Sieteaguas, sin ver a esa figura que me había guiado por ninguna parte.

-¡Señorita!- dos de los guardias se acercaron con aspecto preocupado.

-¿Dónde se encontraba?- inquirió un preocupado Jonathan-. La han estado buscando durante mucho rato.

-Lo siento, no tenía ni idea. Creí que Aidan ya os habría dicho que iba al bosque.

-Por eso mismo- dijo-. ¿Acaso no sabéis que hay un monstruo?

Intenté explicarles que había necesitado despejarme y lo que Aidan me había dicho pero, no me dieron tiempo. Simplemente me arrastraron hasta la sala privada de mi padre, donde me esperaba solo mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

Me dejaron sola con él y se fueron, cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo?- no me miró, solo estaba agotando levemente el vino de su copa para que se airease-. Has tenido a medio destacamento de guardias buscándote por el bosque para ver si no te había masacrado un maldito monstruo. ¿En qué narices pensabas?

Estaba encogida de miedo. Odiaba estas situaciones con toda mi alma. Intenté ponerme recta y dije con la voz más firme posible:

-Conozco el bosque desde que tengo uso de razón. No hay ningún monstruo. Y, además, Aidan dijo...

-Me importa muy poco lo que el insconsciente de tu hermano dijese. No puedes salir sola. Estás castigada a tu cuarto hasta que decida qué hacer.

-¿Eh?

No comprendía del todo lo que acababa de decir. No podía estar castigandome. Nunca lo habían hecho y, francamente, no quería que empezaran ahora.

-¡Guardias!- entraron los dos de antes-. Llevaosla a su habitación y que no salga: está castigada. Aseguraos de que le lleven la cena, no nos acompañará hoy.

-¡No me puedes castigar!- exploté al fin-. ¡No he hecho nada malo!

-Oh, sí que lo has hecho- me espetó-. Lleváosla.

Me dejaron sola en mi habitación. Completamente sola.

Ya están empezando con su venganza. Dioses, debería haberme esperado algo como esto.

Arrastré la espalda por la pared hasta sentarme en el suelo y me abrazé las rodillas.

Sí, no me gustaba esto de estar castigada.

Me fui a sentar al sofá y volví a leer otro de aquellos libros que me hablaban de las plantas y sus usos. Me los sabía de memoria, pero quería repasar.

No comí nada cuando la Vieja Bree me trajo la cena, no podía.

¿Me habían olvidado mis hermanos después de todas las veces que yo había ido a verlos cuando estaban castigados? Me sentía abandonada. ¿De verdad me había portado tan mal?

Negué con la cabeza, llorando y me sequé rápidamente las lágrimas.

Esto no era justo, ¿cuantas veces había ido yo a pasar el rato con Aidan, Lorcan, Darren o Conan para que ahora me abandonasen?

Me puse uno de mis camisones blancos y me metí en la cama.

No dormí en mucho rato, no dejaba de pensar y sentía el aire de la habitación demasiado denso. Me levanté para abrir la ventana y un cuervo graznó a lo lejos.

Me estremecí sin saber el porqué, solo quise meterme rápidamente entre las mantas y taparme con ellas hasta la barbilla, lo cual hice.

Poco a poco, me quedé dormida, pero antes abría jurado ver cómo un elegante cuervo de plumaje brillante y oscuro como el alquitrán se apoyaba en mi ventana y me miraba fijamente, guardando mi sueño.

**Sí, soy un bicho raro, ¿pero sabes qué? Un día dejaré de serlo. ¿Y tú? Tú nunca dejarás de ser un idiota.**


	6. Chapter 5

Nunca soñaba con algo o, al menos, nunca podia recordar lo que había soñado. Eso me gustaba, así me despertaba ligera. No había sueños buenos ni malos.

Me levantaron tapándome la boca con una mano, de sopetón.

Abrí los ojos de repente y miré asombrada a Aidan. Me hizo un gesto de guardar silencio y me quito la mano de la boca despacito.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurré.

-Shh- murmuró-. Calla y vístete. Vamos a salir un rato. Date prisa, peque, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Lo miré confusa, viendo cómo se levantaba de mi cama, me cogía un abrigo largo verde oscuro y me lo tendía.

-Vamos- me animó.

Me levanté, me puse unas botas y el abrigo. Fui detrás de Aidan por los desiertos pasillos hasta salir de la fortaleza por una de las entradas secundarias.. No me hizo falta preguntar adonde íbamos.

Llegamos a el lago principal y nos paramos frente a un roble.

Tendría unos diez metros de altura. Su tronco era elegante y esbelto, con unas ramas largas y frondosas que nos abrigaban como los brazos de una madre. O los brazos de mi madre.

-Ya era hora- masculló Niall. Estaba completamente vestido, como los demás. Su gesto era serio y adusto, incluso más que otras veces-. Empezábamos a pensar que os habíais perdido.

A su lado, Lorcan tenía cara de querer atravesar a alguien con su espada, pero Conan lo tenía fuertemente agarrado por el hombro, para que no se descontrolase e hiciese alguna idiotez.

Darren parecía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos para controlar su impetuoso carácter, pero la cercanía del siempre tranquilo Cillian la ayudaba, y Connor tenía el gesto serio y estaba bastante pálido. Aidan continuaba callado y rígido.

Todos nos sentamos alrededor del roble y nos dimos la mano, como siempre que pasaba algún problema, ya fuera serio o banal.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, apoyándonos en la compañía de los otros.

-Te van a mandar a la Alta Corte.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, y las manos de Connor y Aidan fuertemente cogidas. No me dí cuenta de que me hablaba a mí hasta que Aidan me agitó un poco la mano, pero pensar que no hubiese estado dedicado a mí no evitó un nudo en el corazón. Cuando Aidan agitó mi mano, abrí los ojos y miré las caras serias de mis hermanos, todas mirándome, me petrifique.

-No- sollozé, al darme cuenta.

Iba a irme del bosque, me iban a echar de mi hogar. Empecé a respirar demasiado rápido, así que Niall me cogió y me abrazó, sentándome en su regazo mientras yo lloraba.

-No me quiero ir- solloze.

-Y no te irás- dijo Lorcan con la fiereza que lo caracterizaba-. Te lo juro, Alaina. No te irás del bosque, y menos por que te obligue ese maldito tirano.

Lo miré, aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estaba serio y rígido. Jamás lo había visto tan enfadado. Darren asentía con fiereza a sus palabras. Lorcan los vigilaba a los dos, pero parecía de acuerdo con sus palabras. Connor y Cillian asintieron cuando los miré. Alguien me cambió del regazo de Niall al suyo.

Apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Aidan, el que no pareció importarle que su camisa quedase empapada. Él sólo me abrazaba y me frotaba la espalda, repitiendo el mantra: "tranquila, Faicré. Todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás"

Me calmé y me separé de él. Mire al cielo para evitar nuevas lágrimas, dándome cuenta por primera vez de lo tarde que era. Debía de ser medianoche pasada.

-Tranquila, Muirne- dijo Cillian tranquilo mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Aún no separaba mi mirada de las mil estrellas que guardaban la noche-. Todo se solucionará.

-¿Cómo?- dije algo más relajada pero con la voz ligeramente ronca.

No tuve que mirarle para saber que sonreía.

-Ya lo verás- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Después se levantó y se fue llendo de vuelta a Sieteaguas. Lorcan y Conan lo siguieron reticentes, llevando al dormido Connor entre los dos. Darren no tardó en seguir a su gemelo, dejandonos a Aidan y a mí contemplando el firmamento.

-No te llevará.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunté con nuevas lágrimas.

Me pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y me acercó a él

-Solo lo se, no puedo explicarlo. Todo cambiará ahora, Faicré, pero no de la manera en la que nuestro padre se lo espera.

Bufé.

-Suenas como una vidente barata, de esas que leen las manos por cuatro duros.

El pecho de Aidan vibró, conteniendo la risa.

-Solo espera y verás cómo tengo la razón.

Me fui quedando dormida poco a poco, casi sin darme cuenta. Aidan me levanto y me llevó por el camino en brazos. Abrió de una suave patada la puerta de mis habitaciones y me llevó al dormitorio, dejándome en la cama con cuidado. Me quitó el abrigo y las botas y me arropó, dándome un beso en la frente.

Pero no se fue. Se quedó guardando mi sueño hasta que un aleteo le llamó la atención.

Sería muchos años más tarde me contaría esto, pero mi destino ya estaba marcado desde entonces.

Chasqueó la lengua, entre disgustado y asustado por lo que veía posado en el alféizar de la ventana.

-No la dejarás tranquila, ¿verdad?

El cuervo extendió las alas en gesto negativo.

Aidan volvió a chasquear la lengua, esta vez reprobatoriamente.

-Aún queda, así que déjala dormir tranquila de momento. Ya podréis tramar con la vida de nosotros, los pobres mortales, en otro momento.

El cuervo hizo como si riese y Aidan se estremeció. Se fue alzando el vuelo, pero no lo vió.

Me quitó un mechón negro del rostro.

-Ay, mi Faicré- se lamentó-. No sabes cuánto lamento lo que tendrás que hacer. Sobretodo el que pierdas tu inocencia tan pronto- me dió un beso en la frente y cogió uno de mis cojines-. Bueno, si me necesitas estoy en tu sofá, Faicré.

Y me dejó sola, con dos cuervos posados en mi ventana, vigilando mi sueño. Él sabía que estaban allí, pero también que no me harían daño alguno. Sólo juzgaban a la que sería guardiana, madre y compañera de su ser más querido.

&amp;%&amp;

Dormí muy mal.

Jamás había dormido así, me sentía en tensión, como si algo horrible estuviese a punto de suceder. O quizás sólo fueran las noticias funestas que mis hermanos me habían dicho ayer.

De todas formas me tenía que levantar. Cogí una de mis faldas verdes con una camisa de asillas gris oscuro y me fuí a la ducha.

Eso siempre me relajaba, aunque eso era por los jabones de hierbas que hacía. Me encantaba combinar los distintos olores para crear tranquilidad y otras emociones. Era relativamente fácil.

Salí de la ducha secándome el pelo y me encontré a Aidan roncando en mi sofá a pierna suelta y con un hilillo de baba colgando de la boca.

Chasqueé la lengua y negué con la cabeza, divertida.

De verdad era un caso perdido.

-Aidan- le desperté-. Vamos, levanta pedazo de vago.

-Dijo negro el cuervo al grajo, Faicré- murmuró medio despierto.

-¡Eh!- me quejé-. Solo me quedo dormida los fines de semana, de resto, soy siempre la primera en levantarme.

Rió y se levantó, restregándose los ojos con las manos, para quitar algunas legañas que tenía.

-¡Buenos días!- exclamaron entrando a tropel cargados de comida mis otros hermanos.

-¡Hola, Alaina! No me creo que el viejo ese te haya castigado. ¡Ja!- rió Rory-. Ver para creer.

Me dió un gran beso en la sien y nos sentamos todos en los sofás para desayunar tranquilamente.

-Bueno- dijo Rory al fin mirando a Niall-. ¿Cuál es tu plan para que no se la lleve el viejo a la Alta Corte? Sería una tortura para nuestra peque tener que soportar diariamente a Brea y Brianna.

Niall asintió.

-Sí, no sé cómo las aguantan sus pobres hermanas. Lamento mucho la suerte de Roisín y Ailey. Esas niñas son insoportables.

-Tú sólo te quejas porque Brianna te da la lata para que seas su novio- replicó Lorcan burlonamente.

Casi toso todo el té que estaba bebiendo. Se rieron a mi costa.

-No tiene gracia- me quejé con las mejillas en un rojo vivo.

-Si que la tiene- contradijo Darren, aún riendo-. Lo que pasa, es que tú no te das cuenta.

Rodé los ojos con cansancio.

-Que maduros. Ahora, ¿cuál es el plan?

Ví por el rabillo del ojo como Aidan sonreía maléficamente. Esto no iba a ser bonito.

-Por fin llegó la hora. Llevo esperando esto años.

Reímos entre dientes por el entusiasmo que desprendía. Niall suspiró aliviado al ver que ya habíamos olvidado todo ese asunto por el cual la hija del Alto Rey le daba la lata.

-Nadie le hará caso.

Miramos a mi hermano fijamente.

-¿Ese es tu plan?- Niall estaba defraudado-. ¿Ese es tu brillante y genial plan malvado? ¿Enserio, Aidan?

Aidan sonrió.

-Sip.

-Eres imbécil- soltó Lorcan de golpe. Conan le dió una colleja y le miró mal.

-Te olvidas de Alaina. Siempre te olvidas de Alaina.

Se sonrojó, pero Aidan no había prestado, aparentemente, atención a lo dicho por nuestros mayores.

-Escuchad- dijo, interrumpiendo una pequeña disputa que se estaba formando-. ¿Qué espera siempre Padre? Obediencia y sumisión. Si rompemos eso, perderá la máscara. Y con ello la compostura.

-Lo dejaremos expuesto- murmuró Niall, acariciando su barbilla-. Buen plan.

-Entonces echo- dijo Rory, llenándose la boca de bizcocho-. Ahora a comer.

Reímos y empezamos a comer tranquilamente. Me senté entre Darren y Connor, y charlamos un rato sobre las prácticas de tiro al arco que estaba comenzando. Tarragh no paraba de ir de persona en persona, consiguiendo mimos y comida de parte de todos. Finalmente, se echó encima de mis pies, quedando dormida.

Alguien carraspeó detrás de nosotros.

-Hola- el tono de Athair era calmo pero helado-. Señor Duff, creo que su señor padre lo espera afuera y, como sabrás, mi hija en estos momentos se encuentra castigada. Hijos- su tono sí que era helado esta vez-, estoy completamente seguro de que también lo sabéis.

-Sí- le espetó Cillian en tono glacial, muy parecido al suyo-, otra cosa es que nos importe lo que digas.

Athair se quedó petrificado, mirándolo como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza a nuestro tranquilo hermano.

Niall se levantó para encararlo.

-Estamos hartos de cómo nos tratas y te comportas. Pero eso lo toleramos.

-Lo que no toleramos, en cambio- dijo Lorcan mientras se levantaba, ajustándose el puñal que llevaba a la cintura.

-Es que te la quieras llevar- concluyó Conan, el siempre calmado hermano que tranquilizaba a su impetuoso hermano estaba de pie, con la mano claramente en la empuñadura de una daga.

-¡Alaina no se irá de Sieteaguas!- gritó Connor finalmente, elevando la barbilla, desafiante.

Padre paseó la mirada de uno en uno, incluido Rory. Cuando llegó a mí, no pude evitar estremecerme.

Salió de la habitación a paso amplio y cerró de un portazo.

-Bueno- murmuró Darren con voz quebradiza.

Connor asintió.

-Fue más fácil de lo que esperaba.

-Esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar- nos dijo Aidan en un tono tan seguro como si estuviera diciendo que el cielo es azul.

**Sonríe siempre: tus amigos lo merecen y a tus enemigos les molesta.**


	7. Chapter 6

Fui a limpiar armas en la herrería con Sheridan después de eso.

No comentó nada cuando entré por las buenas, sorprendiéndolo a él y al herrero. Sabían que estaba castigada, pero no iban a comentar nada de mi fuga.

Me senté tranquilamente en un banca, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de cálida piedra, mientras me dedicaba a afilar una de las dagas de mis hermanos mayores.

Era relajante el constante ritmo de la tarea y el sonido del martillo contra el yunque.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sheridan, sentándose a mi lado-. Se sincera, Faelenn.

Le miré con cariño. Si la palabra "padre" tuviese algún significado, Sheridan sería el mío. Era el único varón adulto que había sido un constante apoyo desde que tenía memoria.

-Sí, así se puede considerar- dije después de un rato.

Sheridan frunció el ceño y suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-A veces eres imposible- masculló, afilando su espada con demasiada fuerza.

Reí suavemente.

-Gracias. Supongo.

Sonrió y nos quedamos un rato así, es ese silencio cómodo solo interrumpido por el choque de metal contra metal.

Al cabo de dos horas, me cansé y fui a la cocina; no había comido mucho y tenía hambre.

El conjunto de deliciosos olores me hizo la boca agua nada más abrir la puerta que daba a las cocinas. Era un sitio cálido como la armería, aunque fueran completamente diferentes.

Estaban todas las paredes con mesas y fregaderos, dejando la pared del fondo para el horno y los fuegos. Tenía una isla enmedio, donde se juntaban postres, carnes además de verduras y de otras hierbas que yo misma cultivaba. Era una enorme habitación con las paredes de piedra, al igual que casi todo el resto de la casa, aunque estas paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías.

Me acerqué a la mesa de madera que hacía de isla, poniéndome enfrente de una bandeja con postres de merengue y limón que olían a las mil maravillas.

Me puse de puntillas porque estaba algo alto para mí y cogí una de las tartaletas.

-Hola, Alaina.

Hice una mueca y sonreí.

-Hola, Vieja Bree.

La anciana salió de la despensa y sonrió, mostrándome esos deslumbrantes dientes. Tendría más de ochenta años y era de carne llena. Su cara surcada de arrugas siempre era amable y mostraba una maternal sonrisa. Nunca faltaba ese vestido de estampado de flores y ese delantal blanco con algunas manchas. Ella había sido una de las pocas constantes de mi vida y la quería muchísimo.

-¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó abrazándome tan fuerte que por poco no me rompió algo. Su voz se notaba preocupada-. Sé de lo de tus hermanos y tu padre.

Bajé la cabeza, con el corazón oprimido.

-Bien- musité intentando una sonrisa-, aunque algo nerviosa.

-Tranquila, tú perteneces al bosque. No te irás.

La miré confusa. Lo había dicho con tanta seguridad que resultaba impresionante.

-¿Cómo que pertenezco al bosque?

Ella sonrió de forma misteriosa y me dió un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya lo verás con el tiempo. Ahora toma- dijo extendiéndome una caja de metal-. He supuesto que tenías hambre.

Me sonrojé hasta la punta de las orejas y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de irme corriendo.

Corrí a una de las murallas del castillo y me subí al muro, swntándome en él con las piernas cruzadas, colocando la caja encima de ellas. Abrí ceremoniosamente la tapa.

-Por la Madre Danna- murmuré.

No solo había metido las tartaletas de limón(mis favoritas), sino algún merengue, unos bollos de canela y nata, panecillos de miel y unos bollos de chocolate: los favoritos de Aidan.

Me levanté enseguida para buscarlo y compartirlos con él. Miré al patio, donde entrenaban Niall, Rory, Lorcan, Conan y Darren. No se le veía apoyado en ninguna esquina de las que se solía poner.

Quizás estaba en la biblioteca con Cillian, o el las caballerizas con Connor. Las caballerizas estaban más cerca, así que fui hacia ellas.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, este era el sitio favorito de Connor.

Yo prefería el tejado de mi habitación, al cual accedía sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana y apoyando un pie en el alféizar para coger impulso y sentarme allí. Siempre me había resultado más cómodo. Me gustaban las alturas.

Las caballerizas eran un pequeño edificio de una planta que estaba en la parte trasera del castillo. Era un lugar agradable, y no olía tan mal como podría llegar uno a pensar.

Cuando llegué, varios caballos piafaron, dándome la bienvenida. Reí y me puse a acariciarlos.

-¡Aidan!- llamé-. ¡Connor!

-¿Qué pasa, Alaina?

Connor apareció con la camisa algo manchada de barro, y detrás de él, el las mismas condiciones , una sonrojada y sonriente Ailey.

-Estaba buscando a Aidan- les sonreí-, y se me ocurrió que podría estar aquí. Pero da igual- les tendí la caja-. ¿Quieren dulces?

Nos sentamos encima de un montón de troncos que había a un lado de las caballerizas mientras alababamos las cualidades culinarias de la Vieja Bree.

-¿Por qué la llaman así?- acabó preguntando Ailey.

Mi hermano sonrió divertido y se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea, simplemente es que siempre la han llamado así.

-Puede que no siempre- señalé.

Connor rió y se encogió de hombros.

-Puede- admitió-. Pero para mí si es desde siempre.

Nos quedamos un rato más callados, disfrutando de los dulces. Eventualmente nos cansamos y decidimos ir al lago a pasear un rato. De todas formas no íbamos a ir a almorzar después de todos los dulces que habíamos comido, así que daba igual.

Llegamos al Afluente Principal después de estar caminando un cuarto de hora por uno de los senderos.

El ancho río corría suavemente, uno de sus tramos a la sombra del enorme roble de mi madre, con las hojas reluciendo claras por el sol.

Mientras Connor y Ailey hablaban, dándose tranquilamente la mano mientras paseaban por la orilla del río sin darse cuenta de lo que hacían, yo me puse a recoger unas hierbas.

Me senté ante el imponente y joven roble y cogí algunas de sus raíces y bellotas. Irían bien para una cataplasma tranquilizadora. También cogí unas hojas y me fui alejando del roble mientras continuaba mi tarea.

Connor y Ailey ahora estaban sentados a la orilla del río, mirando el cielo y disfrutando del resto de los dulces. Yo no tenía más hambre, por lo que dejé que se los fuesen terminando sin mí.

Puede que este fuera un buen momento para adentrarme un poco en el bosque y conseguir algunas plantas que ya comenzaban a escasear. Fui sigilosamente para que no notasen mi marcha y me adentre en el bosque.

Este era mi hogar, mi auténtico hogar.

En ocasiones como esta, comprendía por qué todos siempre decían que yo pertenecía al bosque.

**La vida es para vivirla, no para llorar por las cosas que no podemos cambiar.**


	8. Chapter 7

Las hojas crujían suavemente sobre mis suaves botas de cuero marrón, produciendo un agradable sonido. Procuraba mirar por donde pisaba para no caer en uno de los comunes círculos de setas y encogerme para desaparecer.

No sería ni la primera ni la última vez que algo como eso ocurría.

Era algo difícil el no tropezar constantemente con las raíces, pero con los años de práctica, lo conseguía sin demasiados problemas.

Maldije por lo bajini cuando me caí, ensuciando mi falda verde y raspándome las rodillas en el proceso.

-Jo- me quejé con un puchero-, como escuece.

-¿Te ayudo, querida?- inquirió una melodiosa voz a la par en la que se me extendía una pálida mano de dedos finos y elegantes; la mano de un aristócrata.

-¡Ghillie Dhu!- exclamé, saltando a abrazar a ese ser mágico que tanto me agradaba.

Alcanzaría los dos metros, y era esbelto y poco musculoso, con un pelo negro como ala de cuervo que más de una vez le tapaba casi completamente esos ojos de un verde grisáceo que serían completamente normales si tuviesen unas pupilas.

Era una de las muchas criaturas agradables y pacíficas que vivían en estos bosques, aunque rara vez se mostraba y, por lo general, sólo se dejaba ver por niños, lo que hacía que los mayores no creyesen nunca en su existencia, o que los niños que lo hubiesen visto, al crecer, creyesen que era sólo una especie de espejismo.

Pero era completamente real. Bevin y yo más de una vez lo habíamos visitado. Alguna vez también la habían acompañado Aidan o Cillian. Darren una vez me había acompañado con su mellizo, a pesar de que él prefería combatir y entrenar con los mayores a pasar el tiempo en el bosque o leyendo.

Olí el musgo que llevaba por capa y sonreí, separándome de él.

-_Tá mé chaill tú, cara daor- _le dije sonriente-. Te he echado de menos, querido amigo.

Me sonrió y me dio un casto beso en la frente.

-Y yo a tí, _gean _**(cariño)**\- me contestó.

Ambos sonreímos y paseamos un poco, él dándome algunas hermosas flores y yo riéndome con las reverencias que hacía cada vez que me las daba. Acabé con un más que considerable ramo.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Eres incorregible- reí con cariño.

El me sonrió.

-Puede, pero también soy encantador. No me lo puedes negar.

Reí y salté una raíz.

-Ya claro, pero sólo lo eres cuando te interesa.

Esta vez no rió conmigo. Cuando le miré, estaba muy, muy serio.

-No deberías estar aquí, _gean- _lo miré, confusa y negó con la cabeza-. Los tuyos piensan que el bosque ya no es seguro: te regañarán por mi culpa.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y me tensé como un arco.

-¿El bosque no es seguro?- inquirí alarmada. Me parecía inconcebible que eso pudiera ocurrir.

Ghillie Dhu rió con ganas, provocando que un par de aves de los árboles cercanos levantasen el vuelo.

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa. He dicho que los tuyos _piensan _que no es seguro. El bosque sigue como siempre. No hay ningún vecino nuevo.

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que vieron Brea y Brianna?- estaba muy confusa.

Ghillie bufó, dando una patada a una piedra y mandándola volando lejos.

-Vieron a un buen amigo. Él es amable y nunca haría daño a una mosca, pero no es agraciado, por eso esas dos necias pensaron que sería un terrible monstruo. Él siempre se pone muy triste cuando algo así ocurre.

Suspire tranquila; eso ya era más normal.

-Tienes razón, son dos necias. Pero te faltó lo de idiotas y egocéntricas, con un grave complejo de Narciso.

Ghillie rió muy divertido.

-Eres mala.

Lo miré, muy confundida y con los labios apretados.

-No soy mala. Sólo soy sincera.

Me revolvió el pelo.

-Demasiada sinceridad es mala.

Fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos.

-Pues el que no quiera oír verdades que no me escuche. Yo no seré quien los obligue a ello.

El rió y negó con la cabeza. Se tensó de golpe, girando la cabeza a un lado.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté nerviosa.

El me miro con una mezcla entre cariño y pena.

-Nada, _gean. _¿Crees que podrás volver desde aquí? Me tengo que ir.

Reí ante su preocupación.

-Oh, por favor, me conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano. Despreocupate.

Me sonrió algo forzadamente y me revolvió el pelo otra vez antes de irse.

Lo miré con algo de ansiedad mientras su capa se fundía con el resto de los árboles. Negué con la cabeza y empecé a volver hacia el río.

Entonces me di cuenta de que el bosque estaba más silencioso que de costumbre. No se oía nada excepto el piar de un lejano pájaro que rompía el hechizo en el que había caído. Todo lo demás estab a en una calma anormal; no pasaban sombras corriendo a mi lado, ni sobre mi cabeza. Todas la plantas que veía eran venenosas.

Algo no me causaba una buena sensación, por lo que aceleré el paso.

Una figura me frenó el paso y me heló completamente la sangre.

Era una mujer, alta y flacucha de mejillas chupadas que llevaba un impoluto vestido blanco que no dejaba ver sus formas y rozaba el suelo de hojas. Su piel era de un blanco fantasmal y el pelo, blanco y quebradizo, le llegaba a las caderas. Sus ojos eran tan negros que no se notaba la pupila.

Di un paso a atrás y caí de culo a la alfombra de musgo, paralizada.

Entonces gritó.

Era algo desgarrador, tanto, que creí que me iba a dejar sorda. Es imposible describirlo con palabras, y nunca querríais oírlo. Grité yo también, intentando que me afectase menos, pero no lo hacía.

Yo sabía que era eso; era una banshee, uno de esos espíritus femeninos que anunciaban la muerte con sus gritos, los cuales solían matar a quien los escuchaba.

Empecé a sollozar, sin darme cuenta de que ya no se la oía. No fue pequeña mi sorpresa cuando levanté la vista después de un rato y ella ya no estaba.

Me levanté tambaleante, sin saber bien qué hacía. Los gritos de la banshee me habían dejado confusa y aturdida. Estaba a punto de vomitar.

Me senté en un tronco a intentar que mi respiración se regulase y dejaran de pitarme los oídos.

Cerré los ojos, respirando profundamente y calmando un poco esos infernales pitidos.

Un crujido me hizo levantar la vista de golpe, provocando que la cabeza me empezara a dar vueltas.

Era la mujer más alta e imponente que había visto en toda mi vida. Su piel era de un blanco lechoso, como si fuese un cadáver que había echado a andar, pero eso no hacía que su rostro fuera menos bello o regio. Sus ojos eran de un negro intenso y aterciopelado que me observaba fijamente. Llevaba el pelo extremadamente liso por los hombros y lucía y ancho vestido palabra de honor hecho de ¿eran eso plumas de cuervo?

Sólo eso me dijo que estaba ante Mórrígan. Ante la Reina de los Fantasmas, la diosa de la guerra y guardiana de los muertos.

Me dio una sonrisa entre maternal y mortalmente afilada.

Estaba en la forma de Macha, la batalla.

Esta diosa tenía tres aspectos: Macha, una hermosa hembra de cuervo; Nemhain, el pánico, aspecto que lucía cuando alguien iba a morir, lo que no me tranquilizo mucho; y Badh, una corneja que incitaba a los conflictos.

Ella se agachó a mi lado y cogió un mechón suelto que se me había escapado de la coleta baja que llevaba. Lo enrolló en su dedo, analizándolo.

La miré confusa y me volvió a sonreír con esa escalofriante combinación.

Un aleteo me hizo encogerme, y una hermosa pareja de cuervos, macho y hembra, se posaron en los hombros de la diosa.

Ella movió la mano, dejando mi pelo, y se levantó, sacudiéndose el vestido. Me volvió a sonreír y chasqueó los dedos.

Sentí un pequeño peso en mi regazo, y baje la vista para encontrarme un huevo.

Era algo pequeño, me cabía sobradamente en la palma de la mano, y tenía un moteado pardo.

Cuando levanté la vista, la diosa y sus compañeros ya no estaban, dejándome sola con aquel pequeño ser nonato.

**Si te caes siete veces, levántate ocho.**


	9. Chapter 8

Jamás me había dolido tanto la cabeza. Sentía unas ganas de vomitar tan grandes que parecía que iba a soltar hasta los pulmones.

Pero no lo hice.

No veía bien, los bordes de mi visión estaban como nebulosos, y por mucho que pestañeara, no conseguía aclarar mi vista.

Todo lo que había a mi alrededor, era una masa informe de color verde.

Cerré los ojos y empezé a respirar profundamente, colocando mi cabeza con la frente tocando mis rodillas. El pequeño huevo moteado que había en mi regazo me rozaba la nariz.

Eso calmó un poco mi gran mareo, pero no del todo.

Oí una rama romperse y me incorporé de golpe. No debí haberlo hecho, pues eso solo me dio más ganas de devolver todo lo que había comido en los últimos diez años.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo y suspiré profundamente, intentando serenarme para poder levantarme y volver.

Había recibido dos visitas escalofriantes en demasiado poco tiempo.

Una banshee. Un espíritu de muerte me había gritado y no estaba muerta. Eso era muy sorprendente. Ellas sólo se manifestaban para avisar sobre una futura pérdida.

Sólo eso hizo bajar una lágrima por mi mejilla: no quería perder a nadie.

Y la diosa Mórrígan, la Reina de los Fantasmas también me había visitado. En su forma de guerra.

Iba a perder a alguien en una pelea.

Sollocé, con el corazón roto. La presencia del frágil huevo en mi regazo era un débil consuelo.

Siempre había deseado una mascota, una pequeña criatura que estuviese constantemente conmigo. Siempre me lo habían negado, y ya no podrían hacer nada que evitara que tuviera un compañero. Me lo había dado una diosa, y una de los más importantes de los Tuatha Dé Danan.

Nadie osaría llevarle la contraria a una diosa, ni siquiera mi padre, que siempre había sido tan escéptico.

Un dedo limpio mi lágrima cuando aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Abrí los ojos con un sobresalto cuando noté el tacto helado del dedo en mi mejilla.

Jamás había visto algo tan hermoso.

Era alto, delgado y muy, muy bello.

Siempre había sido muy bajita. Era lo único que había sacado a padre. Incluso Connor, con doce años, tenía su altura. El resto medía alrededor de metro noventa, Padre solo metro setenta.

Con todo, esta criatura mediría bastante más de dos metros. Apenas le llegaría por la cintura.

No sólo destacaba su altura. Sus rasgos eran angulosos. Mucho. Sus enormes ojos almendrados eran de un color verde oscuro pero profundo. Su tez, de un blanco impoluto. Tenía una belleza sobrenatural, imposible de lograr a menos que fueras perteneciente a "La Corte Subterránea" o fuese uno de los dioses.

Giró la cabeza a un lado, como si fuera un pájaro, con curiosidad.

Y sonrió. Unos dientes blancos destellaron en la oscuridad, deslumbrándome.

Un movimiento en mi regazo me hizo bajar la vista. El huevo se removió y apareció en él una pequeña grieta. Observé, fascinada, cómo poco a poco un pequeño pico fue abriéndose camino, derramando un extraño y espeso líquido transparente en mi falda, pero eso no me importó. Al final reaccioné y le ayudé a salir del huevo.

Y me quedé con una pequeña criatura de color negro, con las pocas plumas que tenía pequeñas a él. Cuervo, supuse. No era difícil adivinarlo si me lo había dado Mórrígan. Era muy pequeñito, pero al tener el plumaje pegado era normal que se viese tan enano.

Levanté la vista y vi que la extraña criatura que me sonrió había desaparecido.

Volví a centrar mi atención en el polluelo. Él me miraba con sus pequeños e inteligentes ojos. Le acaricié e intente taparlo un poco, pues temblaba tanto que estaba preocupada. Connor hubiera sabido qué hacer mucho mejor que yo.

Entonces me acordé de todo. Cogí al pequeño y me levanté, con la cría acurrucada contra mi pecho mientras me tambaleaba por el bosque para volver a casa.

Mi vista seguía borrosa, pero el mareo había remitido y me conocía el bosque como la palma de mi mano, por muy oscuro que estuviese.

-¡Faicré!- ese desgarrador grito cortó el aire. Estaba lleno de desesperación y amor.

-Aidan- murmuré, porque me sentía demasiado débil como para gritar.

Me quede quieta y abrí mi mente.

"Aquí, hermano", le llamé.

Un alto torbellino no tardó en encontrarme y abrazarme con fuerza, casi aplastando al pobre polluelo.

"Estamos aquí", llamó a los demás.

No tardaron en venir y abrazarnos.

Ese fue el momento que eligió mi pequeño protegido para romper a piar por primera vez.

Todos menos Aidan se separaron de golpe del abrazo en grupo, desconcertados.

-Emm...- dijo Niall antes de ver el bulto que llevaba en brazos.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?- preguntó Connor enseguida.

-¿Y dónde estabas?- dijo Lorcan.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

-Es largo de contar- dije quedamente intentando evitar sus miradas.

Ellos se miraron y juntos emprendimos nuestro camino a casa mientras se lo contaba todo, sin reserva alguna. Como siempre había hecho.

&amp;%&amp;

Llegamos a Sieteaguas cuando el sol se alzaba después de la noche más extraña de mi vida.

Mis hermanos estaban callados desde que había terminado de contar la historia hacía un rato, y no sabía que pensar.

Siempre nos lo contábamos todo. Era inútil tener secretos si tus hermanos podían saber lo que pensabas siempre. El único que a veces se guardaba cosas era Aidan, pero aun así nos lo solía contar todo, y jamás escondía cómo se sentía.

Los notaba nerviosos, y Niall estaba pensando todo lo que esto querría decir, los otros sólo estaban muy preocupados, pero Aidan y Cillian estaban muy tranquilos, extrañamente tranquilos.

-¡Chicos!- Rory llegó corriendo con unos guardias y me abrazó con fuerza para queja de mi pequeño amigo. Se separó y me miró confuso-. ¿Por qué tienes un bebé de cuervo?

-Vamos, señores y señorita, vuestro padre os espera con los otros lores y el Rey- dijo uno de los soldados que salieron a nuestro encuentro.

Entramos en el castillo y sentí cómo todo el mundo me miraba. Eso nunca me había pasado.

Siempre había sido la chica invisible, la que nunca destacaba, la chica de las sombras y el bosque. Todos me miraban fijamente, a mi y al bulto que llevaba en brazos.

-Faelenn- Sheridan fue el primero en saludarme desde que entré. Me observaba conmocionado, muy preocupado-. Tu padre nos espera. Chicos...

-Iremos con ella- el tono de Aidan era plano, pero contenía una amenaza.

Sheridan sólo asintió y nos abrió la puerta, para cerrarla después con él dentro.

Mi rey presidía la mesa, con mi padre a la derecha, como corresponde al anfitrión. Lord Finbar Duff, tan pelirrojo como sus hijos me miraba con simpatía, y el callado Lord Néall O'Brien, padre de Aisling y Lochlann me estudiaba analíticamente. El rey solo me observaba con una ceja ligeramente enarcada y la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios.

Estaban sentados ante una gran mesa ovalada de roble oscuro, tapada por un ligero mantel violeta sobre el que descansaban unas copas de vino. La estancia de piedra estaba caldeada por la chimenea.

-Alaina O'Grady- dijo el rey con parsimonia, analizándome divertido con esos ojos azul claro-. Has causado muchos problemas para ser tan pequeña. Estábamos todos preocupados.

"Ya, claro", pensé llena de ironía.

Ví por el rabillo del ojo como Aidan intentaba ocultar una sonrisa bajando la cabeza. El resto me observaban un poco sorprendidos.

Siempre era buena y respetuosa, pero estaba un poco cansada de ello.

-No era esa mi intención, Mo Rí**(mi rey)**\- le respondí con toda mi educación, pero con algo de frialdad. Miré a los lores, evitando la mirada de mi padre-. Mo d'Tiarnaí**(mis señores)**, no era mi intención preocuparles. Lo lamento.

Mi padre se levantó y me escudriñó con la mirada. Yo no aparté la vista, y eso le sorprendió.

Acababa de mirar a la Reina de los Muertos a la cara. No pensaba dejarme amedendrar otra vez por ese hombre, por muy padre mío que se hiciera llamar.

-Alaina.

-Athair.

Nos miramos y Rory carraspeó.

-En realidad- dijo-, ahora sería más bien Faicré.

-¿Perdón?- inquirió el rey mientras lord Duff mataba con la mirada a su hijo.

-¡Chri!- se quejó el polluelo, sobresaltando a todos.

-Mis señores- dije completamente calmada-. Mis hermanos les contarán la historia de lo que ha pasado, pues yo me encuentro muy cansada. Le agradecería que llamasen Enya Dali para que me trajese algo de comer. A mí y a mi pequeño acompañante.

Hasta el rey se sorprendió tanto que abrió la boca. Yo siempre había sido la recatada y silenciosa muchacha que no llamaba la atención a nadie, y ahora les daba órdenes a ellos.

Yo también estaba sorprendida, pero había pasado por muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo asi que no me importó nada.

Nos sentamos todos y Enya trajo las cosas que pedí. Mientras desayunaba y daba de comer a la cría de cuervo, mis hermanos contaron lo que me había pasado en el bosque.

Cuando terminaron, la sala se envolvió en un tenso silencio. Yo ignoré descaradamente sus miradas mientras la cría de cuervo comía con avidez.

-Bueno- dijo al final el rey-, hay que ir a la capital. Tenemos que informar al resto de lores de esto. Alaina...

-Lo siento, Mo Rí- le interrumpió mi padre-, pero espero que entienda que prefiero que mi hija se quede segura en casa.

El rey asintió.

-Sí, lo entiendo. Descansa, pequeña. A debido de ser duro para tí.

Lo miré a los ojos, de un azul tan claro que parecía que le hubiesen filtrado todo el color. No me gustaban esos ojos. Eran unos ojos de geste sin corazón ni escrúpulos.

Mis hermanos y Rory me llevaron a mis habitaciones antes de que pudiese decir nada. Niham y Aisling nos esperaban, sentadas en mi sofá mientras veían las noticias.

-¡Alaina!- saltó Niham a abrazarme. Podría ser sosa y pastelosa, pero tenía buen corazón. No me extrañaba que le gustase tanto a Niall.

-Nos vas a aplastar- la avise.

-¿"Nos"?- inquirió Aisling, mirando al pequeño bulto que llevaba en brazos.

Suspiré frustrada, al saber que tendría que volver a contar la historia.

"Contadselo vosotros", les dije a los hermanos. "Necesito una ducha rápida ".

Dicho esto, fui directa a mi habitación. Dejé al pequeño sobre la cama, y le hice una especie de nido con mi camisa para que no se escapase y cayese al suelo. Cogí una muda de ropa y me di una rápida ducha de agua ardiendo.

Suspiré mientras me secaba el pelo, feliz por tener al fin algo de limpieza. Odiaba la suciedad con toda mi alma.

Cuando volví al dormitorio, la cría estaba saltando de un lado a otro en la gran cama para diversión de mis hermanos y amigas.

-Qué monada- arrulló Niham.

Su hermano rió.

-Sí, tiene tanta energía que ya me da pena la pobre Alaina.

Mire mal a Rory.

-Pues que no te de pena. No hay motivos para ello.

-¿Papá te lo va a dejar?- inquirió Connor, que sostenía a Taragh para que sólo observase al cuervo.

-¿Importa eso? Él se queda.

Me miraron sorprendidos.

-Vale- dijo Aisling-, nosotros nos vamos. Adiós, Alaina- me dio un beso y un fuerte abrazo-. No nos vuelvas a dar esos sustos.

Nos despedimos. Rory y mis hermanos se quedaría con nosotros un poco más, pero los demás se irían enseguida de vuelta a sus hogares.

En vez de ir al patio para despedirlos, me fui a la herboristería, para despejarme en el huerto: necesitaba relajarme un poco.

Tarragh me acompañaba por orden de Connor. Me puse a trajinar con las plantas mientras Tarragh daba vueltas por todo el jardín y vigilaba al pequeño cuervo. Me estaba cansando de llamarlo así, tenía que buscarle un nombre.

La puerta de la herboristería se abrió, dejando pasar a un grupo. No me hacía falta darme la vuelta para saber quienes eran.

-No has ido a despedirlos- dijo Conan finalmente.

Me encogí de hombros con desgana.

-No me apetecía ir. Ya me mira toda la gente como un bicho raro, así que preferí dejarlo.

Ellos asintieron y se sentaron por todos lados. Pegué en el brazo a Lorcan cuando casi derrama una de mis infusiones mientras se desperezaba.

-Ay- se quejo.

-No seas niño- repliqué-. Si lo hubieses derramado, estarías frito.

Él resopló.

-¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?- dijo Rory mientras chinchaba al pequeño cuervo.

-No lo sé- suspiré con frustración-, no se me a ocurrido ninguno bueno.

-¿Y Fiaccha?- inquirió Aidan.

-¿"Pequeño cuervo"?- Darren arrugó la nariz.

Rory resopló.

-Me parece bien. Acertó con el nombre de Faicré, acertara con el del pequeño.

Entonces empezó otra vez la discusión sobre mi nombre. Me entraron ganas de darme cabezazos contra la pared por su estupidez.

-Bueno- murmuré, mientras ellos seguían discutiendo como niños pequeños, mirando al pequeño cuervo que alimentaba-. Pues te llamarás Fiaccha.

El pió, contento.

**Una mano amable conducirá a un elefante hasta con un cabello.**


	10. Chapter 9

_**6 meses después**_

Paré la espada con una finta y le dí un golpe con el filo en el pecho de la armadura, pero el guerrero me hizo la zancadilla y caí de culo al suelo. Me sentía indignada porque me hubiesen vencido tan fácilmente.

Darren me sonrió y me tendió la mano, para ayudarme a levantarme. Me subió con un impulso que casi me descoloca el hombro.

-Vas mejorando- me felicitó.

Sonreí.

-Sí, ya era hora.

Antes, era normal que me fugase de los entrenamientos que Padre nos había impuesto a todos(a mi en menor intensidad, por supuesto), como Cillian, Aidan o Connor. Ellos no eran guerreros. Pero desde el Incidente, me los había empezado a tomar en serio. No faltaba a uno solo y mejoraba a pasos agigantados.

Ese Incidente, había supuesto un punto de inflexión en mi vida, muchísimo mayor de lo que me di cuenta en un primer momento.

Sheridan se sorprendió mucho con esto pero, aunque se esfuerce en negarlo, le hace muy feliz. Incluso me hizo mi propia espada, porque las otras son demasiado grandes y pesadas para mí.

Era pequeña, fina y elegante, de un metal gris azulado: hierro frío. No tenía decoración alguna, por lo que era algo sosa. Adoraba esta espada.

Mis hermanos, en cambio, no estaban tan felices, ya que no querían que yo luchase, sino defenderme ellos siempre. Pero eso implicaría tenerlos siempre encima. Por mucho que me gustara su compañía, eran demasiado protectores. Si fuera por ellos ningún hombre se me acercaría a un mínimo a cincuenta metros a la redonda.

La espada no se me daba del todo mal, pero prefería con mucho el arco y las flechas. Se me dan mucho mejor.

Darren me dio una palmada en el hombro y fuimos con los demás, que estaban descansando, sentados en la muralla.

Niall se quitó la toalla del cuello y me la tendió para que me quitase el sudor de la frente.

-Mejoras rapido. ¿Estás segura de querer seguir entrenando?- intentaba parecer indiferente, pero sus ojos mostraban súplica.

Le sonreí suavemente.

-Sí, muy segura.

Lorcan apretó los labios en una fina línea al oír esto, pero él y Conan callaron.

Miré alrededor. Cillian debía de estar en la biblioteca, estudiando y haciendo la contabilidad. Connor estaría construyendo cosas y con sus animales. Y Aidan...

Un brazo me rodeó los hombros y me plantó un beso en la nuca.

-Eres rápida aprendiendo.

Le sonreí.

-Gracias. Tengo grandes maestros.

Mis hermanos guerreros sólo pudieron hinchar el pecho por ello. Que no les gustase que me entrenase no significaba que no les gustaran los elogios a su fuerza y habilidad. Hombres, ¿quién los entiende?

Yo, desde luego, no.

Aidan rió quedamente de su reacción y me volvió a besar en la nuca.

-¿Y Fiaccha?

Un grito respondió a su pregunta, bajando rápidamente como una sombra negra y posándose en mi hombro. Adoraba ese sitio.

En un principio, siempre me clavaba las garras y me hacía sangrar, pero el manitas de Connor ideó una hombrera de acero revestido de cuero para que Fiaccha se pudiese posar sin problemas.

Había empezado a intentar volar al mes y medio, y ahora lo hacía sin ningún problemas. Estaba muy orgullosa de él, me sentía como una madre que ve sacar un sobresaliente tras otro a su hijo.

Metí la mano en mi riñonera, donde siempre llevo hierbas secas, y saqué un trozo de fruta seca. Fiaccha se lo comió encantado y pidió más.

-No, señorito. Ya comerás más al almuerzo. Eres un glotón.

Los cuervos solían comer carne cruda, pero yo prefería mantener a Fiaccha con frutas y semillas. A la larga esto era mucho más sano.

-Pobre Fiaccha. Sale algo de carne, mujer- bromeó Darren.

Le di un coscorrón.

-Que tu te atiborres a proteínas como si fueras un ternero de engorde no significa que los demás debamos hacerlo- le regañe-. Eso no es sano.

Darren se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas mientras los otros reían.

-Bueno- dijo Aidan-, vámonos, Faicré.

Solía hacer esto todos los días ahora. Me sacaba del entrenamiento y después de que me duchara, nos quedábamos en mi cuarto comiendo y hablando. Bueno, en el tejado de mi cuarto, más bien.

Me dejé caer en el sofá, completamente agotada.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- no era la primera vez que me lo preguntaba. Era casi un ritual.

-Vi a Macha; eso nunca es buena señal- lo miré larga y gravemente-. Va a haber una guerra, y no pienso quedarme detrás de las murallas, asustada y viendo cómo las personas que amo se juegan la vida. Vouy a luchar, estoy harta de ser la niña suave que no sabe cómo defenderse y que siempre depende de los demás.

Suspiró y se recostó en el sofá de enfrente, tapándose la cara con los brazos y, finalmente, quedándose dormido.

Fiaccha se posó en el sofá, justo detrás de mi hombro y apoyó su cabeza en la mía.

Estaba tan cansada, que hasta las pestañas me dolían en aquel momento, pero no me iba a dejar dormir.

Me levanté para ir a ver unas cosas que había dejado en el herbolario.

Mañana tendría que darme una vuelta para revisar a mis pacientes y recoger alguna hierba por el camino.

Ya no me adentraba tanto en el bosque. Últimamente notaba algo extraño en todo él, pero bueno, después de la última vez, ¿como no lo iba a hacer?

Peeo me estaba volviendo paranoica.

Guardé unas hierbas que había puesto a secar y ya estaban listas y planté unos esquejes de diente de león y belladona en los trozos de tierra que había limpiado.

Adoraba el diente de león. Además de dar un toque de color, estaba delicioso. Y Fiaccha estaba de acuerdo conmigo, porque sus semillas eran sus favoritas.

De repente, Fiaccha empezó a gritar como un loco.

Lo miré, alarmada, y se fue volando. Le seguí corriendo hasta llegar al patio principal, a toda velocidad.

Había algo en su forma de gritar que hacía que el corazón se me oprimiese y sintiera unas ganas terribles de llorar, pero hice uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no soltar una lágrima.

Llegué a mis hermanos, que se mostraban extrañados ante nuestro comportamiento.

Aidan no tardó en llegar con nosotros, abrazándome con fuerza, como ai me quisiera proteger de todos los males del mundo mientras yo eataba con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho.

No vi cómo le dirigía una misteriosa mirada a Niall, ni cómo observó a Fiaccha con pena.

Sólo me separé de él cuando Fiaccha se posó en mi hombro, clavándome hondo las garras, haciéndome sangrar.

Me dio igual, solo quería su consuelo.

Segundos después se abrieron las puertas pocos segundos después, dejando entrar a un apresurado jinete.

Nos miró con pena aunque parecía sorprendido por la escena.

-Mi señor Niall, debemos hablar en privado- dijo con gesto grave.

Niall asintió secamente y se fueron a la sala de reuniones donde no hacía tanto había comparecido.

Esperé en los sillones de enfrente, con Fiaccha, que me consolaba acariciando su cabeza con mi mejilla, aún en el hombro y en vestido roto y rojizo donde estaba posado.

Mis hermanos esperaron conmigo, nerviosos y sombríos.

Finalmente, salieron.

Niall nos miró con ojos acuosos.

-Padre ha muerto.

Los chicos endurecieron en rostro y alguno se limpió una lagrimilla del ojo. Aidan no, él sólo miró al vacío con expresión insondable.

Y yo no fui menos. Me quedé parada, como si fuera una estatua, y el corazón tan petrificado como si lo fuera de verdad.

Era huérfana. _Éramos _huérfanos, pero nos teníamos a nosotros.

Eso era lo único que importaba ahora. Debíamos ser fuertes lo unos para los otros.

**Fuerte es quien llora a escondidas y ríe en público.**


	11. Chapter 10

Durante el funeral de nuestro padre, llovió a cántaros.

Los Druidas habían venido para despedir a nuestro padre. Yo no lo sabía por aquel entonces, pero rara vez se solían mostrar o salir de los lugares sagrados. Más tarde descubriría el vínculo que les unía a nuestra familia.

Vestían todos, hombres y mujeres por igual, unas túnicas grises que les llegaban hasta los tobillos y llevaban el pelo en pequeñas trenzas. Sólo su jefe llevaba la túnica blanca impoluto con bordados dorados, y sus trenzas eran cada una de un color distinto, como un arcoiris gigante.

Cuando llegó, me sonrió, mostrándome una brillante dentadura. Aunque sus ojos no sonreían. No, sus ojos de un gris brillante estaban nublados por la pena.

Últimamente había visto mucho esa mirada. Demasiado para mi gusto.

Niall preparó el arco, con la flecha de fuego lista para incendiar la pequeña barca donde iba el cadáver de nuestro padre. No me habían dejado ver su cuerpo, aunque tampoco yo lo deseaba.

Fiaccha estaba siempre en mi hombro, apoyándome y dándome consuelo. Además de espantar a los hijos de los lores que tenían la osadía de acercarse a hablar conmigo. Eso y mi aspecto, junto con la ropa de permanente negro, me daba un aspecto fantasmagórico, resaltado por mi piel demasiado pálida.

Mis hermanos parecían muy satisfechos con el hecho de que los chicos no se me acercasen.

Aunque me sentíasentía levemente culpable por ello.

Michel Murphy, el heredero del condado de Ulidia, que ocupaba el terreno de Irlanda del Norte, había sido muy educado y amable conmigo. Pero por otra parte, Jacob Kennedy, de la rama sureña de los O'Neill, había sido bastante pretencioso y algo maleducado. No me gustaba ese chico.

Lo mismo le pasaba con Lochlann, el hermano menor de Aisling. Algo me inquietaba en ese tartamudo muchacho. Nunca me miraba a los ojos, los cuales siempre llevaba ocultos por el pelo.

Pero en cierto modo se lo agradecía a Fiaccha. No quería hablar con nadie. Hasta yo misma me notaba insoportable, y lo sentía por mis hermanos, que me tenían que aguantar.

La muerte de padre era como un respiro. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando qué pasaría con la visita de Mórrígan. Ahora que lo sabía, solo quería que todo pasara rápido para volver a mi día a día, aunque sabía que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes.

Me mantuve serena cuando la barca que llevaba a mi padre prendió, aunque no se terminaba de perder entre las permanentes brumas que cubrían el mayor de los afluentes de Sieteaguas.

Los invitados se fueron yendo hacia dentro de la fortaleza, pero yo tarde más.

Jamás había sentido tanta tranquilidad como cuando vi las manos azules que iban arrastrando a su padre lejos de aquí. En cierto momento, creí distinguir un rostro azulado, con los ojos todo pupila que me sonrió, mostrando mil dientecillos afilados como esquirlas de cristal.

Aidan me fue empujando de vuelta a Sieteaguas, mi hogar y cárcel, con una mano en la baja espalda, aunque yo me gire para ver como la barca finalmente se perdía entre la bruma que había en la superficie del río.

Todos los lores estaban reunidos con sus hijos. Todos habían conocido a mi padre, y ahora presentaban sus respetos ante el nuevo lord de Connaught, Niall.

Hacía poco que había cumplido los dieciocho, y muchos lo consideraban muy joven para controlar un condado. Pero bueno, Padre se había hecho cargo del suyo con quince, a la muerte de su padre y sus hermanos, así que no tenían nada que decir. Que fuera relevante, claro.

Mis otros hermanos estaban tiesos, todos muy rectos. Llevaban unos jubones de lana negra a juego, y ,excepto Aidan, Connor y Cillian, armaduras de un metal gris azulado. Acero frío, lo había llamado Sheridan.

Si no recordaba mal, también las espadas de mis hermanos estaban hechas con ese material. La mía, de prácticas, era de acero normal y corriente

Me puse a su lado, como correspondía a mi linaje, tiesa y con el rostro inexpresivo, con Fiaccha siendo un peso estable que me daba la escasa calma de la que disponía.

-Faicré- dijo Niham acercándose a abrazarme-, no sabes cuánto lo siento.

Ahora todos me llamaban así, puesto que mi acompañante cuervo y la fina espada que solía portar ahora, indicaban que los dioses habían susurrado a Aidan cuál debía ser mi nombre.

Si en aquella época hubiera sabido lo que hoy sé...

Simplemente me gustaría cambiar muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, destruir los resquicios de esa niña que seguía escondiéndose tras sus hermanos.

De poco me sirvió eso sino para hacerme más débil.

Estaba cansada de todo. Las miradas tristes, las compasivas, las agudas. Las huecas palabras de consuelo que no cesaban de repetir. Cómo todos me miraban como si fuera un curioso experimento y susurraban sobre mí cuando les podía oír.

Jamás me sentí tan irritable como en esos momentos.

Aidan me apretó la mano y me beso en la cabeza, pero estaba de tan mal humor que ni siquiera intenté mirarle y sonreír, fingiendo como todos querían, como si nada en este mundo fuese mal.

Hoy sé que si se volviera a repetir esto, los mataría a todos sin excepción. No me cabe la menor duda de ello.

Brea y Brianna se acercaron, intentando consolar a Niall ante la cara triste de Niham y la inquisitiva de Aisling. Aisling ya estaba tramando algo. Bueno, luego le preguntaría.

Después de que todos presentaran sus respetos, me acerqué a Niall, para nada dispuesta a seguir aguantando esto.

-Hermano- dije cuando terminó de hablar con lores Duff-, no me encuentro bien, ¿me sería posible retirarme?

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió angustiado.

Le sonreí con una calidez que no sentía y se tranquilizó.

-No es nada grave, sólo un ligero malestar, pero no creo que el bullicio de tanta gente ayudase.

Se mordió los labios y asintió, algo preocupado.

-Le diré a Enya que te suba la cena.

Seguí sonriendo y asentí, dando media vuelta para irme. Me despedí de Aisling y Niham con un asentimiento y subí rápidamente las escaleras, ignorando todas las miradas que me dirigían.

Cuando ya no estábamos a la vista de nadie, Fiaccha salió volando de mi hombro y yo, remangando el vestido, empecé a correr detrás de él para llegar a mi habitación.

Cuando llegué, cerré la puerta a mi espalda y por fin suspiré.

Fiaccha se fue a su gancho, al lado de la televisión y yo la encendí.

Últimamente la veía mucho, su que solo era para quitarme las cosas importantes de la cabeza. Con razón la llamaban la caja tonta.

Me quité el vestido negro y lo tiré a los pies de la cama, sin consideración. Era un vestido rígido, de falda amplia y mangas rectas. Odiaba ese vestido; era demasiado...solemne. Sí, la palabra era solemne. Era como si intentara hacerme... No sé cómo describirlo, pero era algo opresivo.

Me puse en cambio una de los ligeros vestidos de lana verde oscura que tenía: holgado, de mangas amplias y sin escote. Ese sí era mi estilo.

No pude evitar mirarme en el espejo. Todos decían que era igual de bella que mi madre, pero cuando me encontraba un espejo, yo no veía nada bello.

Mi cara era de rasgos afilados y al mismo tiempo dulces que creaban un efecto horrible, no como los rectos y sobrios de mis hermanos. Tenía una barbilla que podría rajar un disco y una nariz respingona. Mis ojos almendrados eran demasiado grandes para mi cara, aunque su color sí me gustaba. Un verde profundo, como el bosque que era mi hogar.

Era pálida como un fantasma, tanto que podía contar sin problemas las venas que tenía. También era demasiado bajita. Hombros estrechos, piernas delgadas y frágiles... toda yo era escuálida y frágil, auqnue los últimos meses de entrenamiento me habían quitado toda la suavidad infantil que me quedaba. En momentos entendía por qué mis hermanos me sobreprotegían.

Incluso mi pelo era horrible. Lacio, negro, sin vida. Suspiré y me revolví el pelo, deshaciendo el estricto moño que llevaba.

Fui descalza hasta la salita de estar que tenía y me recosté en el sofá. Al rato llegó Enya con algo de comida.

-Gracias, Enya.

-¿Sabías que simplemente podías decir que no querías estar abajo, Faicré?

Hice una mueca y cogí uno de los bollos de canela que me había traído.

-Es bueno saber que miento tan mal. Tomaré nota para el futuro.

Enya rió tristemente.

-Al contrario, mentiste de maravilla. Pero te conozco.

Suspire. Sí, claro que ella me conocía muy bien. Había ocupado el papel de madre desde que tenía memoria. Pero era una madre lejana, siempre protegiendo y cuidando en la distancia. Conmigo era una madre por obligación, no como con su propia hija, Evelyn, que ahora estaba estudiando en la universidad de Dublín, lejos de aquí.

Si no hubiese tenido siempre esa familiaridad y confianza con mis hermanos, me habría vuelto loca.

No sabía de nada más triste que ver como unos hermanos se trataban con tanta distancia como lo hacían los hijos de algunos lores. Una vez había escuchado decir a Rory que nosotros éramos los únicos que no competían por el condado por esto o lo otro.

Era terriblemente triste, y no quería saber de más cosas tristes.

Me puse a ver los Simpsons después de que Enya se fuera, pero al final apague la televisión y me puse a mirar el techo.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo...era tan...

-Faicré- a pesar de que todos me llamasen así ahora, siempre reconocería esa voz.

-¿Qué pasa, Aidan?

Estaba como siempre, con ese indomable pelo negro y liso indomable, tan largo que se lo tenía que apartar constantemente de los ojos.

-Al roble en una hora, _M'anan __**(mi alma)**_\- dicho esto, se fue sin esperar respuestas.

Debería haberme esperado esto, siempre nos reuníamos cuando pasaba algo relevante en nuestras vidas, pero últimamente había tanto alboroto...

Llegado el momento, me puse unas botas, cogí una rebeca y la hombrera para Fiaccha. Agradecía que fuera medianoche; debía de tener un aspecto horrible.

No me hacía falta contar con una linterna para esto, tenía el camino grabado a fuego en la mente, aunque había que pasar un poco por el bosque.

Últimamente estaba tan sombrío que no me atrevía a adentrarme, pero esta vez...estaba como siempre, tranquilo, en calma. Fiaccha parecía muy a gusto.

Fui lo más deprisa al roble.

Niall y Aidan ya estaban allí, y al poco fueron llegando los demás.

Nos sentamos como siempre, en círculo, y nos cogimos de las manos. Miré los rostros de mis hermanos a la luz de la luna. Su piel parecía de plata en esos momentos.

-Bien- comenzó Niall, algo tensos-. Hoy no estamos aquí por la muerte de Padre- Connor y yo, nos miramos, confusos. Todos menos Niall, Cillian y Aidan también los estaban-. Su muerte sólo es el comienzo.

-¿De qué narices hablas?- dijo Lorcan. Era peligroso cuando él no comprendía algo. Solía tener una tendencia a lanzar maldoblazos en esos momentos.

-Cierto- continuó su gemelo-. No entiendo nada.

Darren miró inquisitivamente a Cillian, pero este lo ignoró.

Todos notamos que Niall estaba muy nervioso, porque aunque no lo dejase reflejar en su rostro, todos sentíamos su angustia con la mente.

-Se acerca un gran peligro- dijo Aidan con tono firme-. No sé cuándo llegará, pero vendrá. Puede tardar días, semanas o, incluso, años. Pero llegará.

-No entiendo nada- dije confusa.

Cillian me sonrió con cariño.

-Creo que a llegado la hora de que os contemos a todos la historia de nuestra familia.

-¿Y por qué tú la sabes y el resto no?- saltó Lorcan.

-Porque él tiene que ser druida- todos miramos a Aidan, sorprendidos.

-¿Y tú?- inquirió Connor, haciendo eco de la pregunta de todos.

Él sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Es mi don. Y se explica más fácilmente con la historia de nuestra familia- se acomodó en el suelo y me miró con ternura-. Todo empezó cuando nuestro antepasado, el fundador de Sieteaguas, se casó con una de los eternos enemigos de nuestros dioses, lo Tuatha Dé Danan; una Fomoré

**Que los buenos momentos se conviertan en buenos recuerdos, y que los malos sean buenas lecciones.**


	12. Chapter 11

Un tenso silencio envolvió a los hermanos.

Afianzé mis manos en las de Connor y Niall. El mayor y el menor. Necesitaba notarlos allí, saber que estro no era un aml sueño.

Aidan sonreía levemente, con ese rebelde pelo, negro como ala de cuervo, dándole un toque siniestro, acentuado por esa sonrisa afilada que mostraba en estos momentos.

Todos menos Cillian y Niall estaban tan confusos como yo por lo que Aidan había dicho.

-Imposible- Lorcan rompió el silencio, tan impetuoso como siempre.

-No tiene gracia- Darren estaba muy sombrío.

-No era para hacer gracia- replicó su mellizo, que le tranquilizó con su verde mirada.

-Si me permitís mostraroslo, os enseñaré que no es ni una broma ni mentira- Aidan seguía con esa expresión afilada.

Me miró, animándome.

-Pues enseñanoslo- le dije.

El mundo se tornó negro a mi alrededor.

&amp;%&amp;

Ninguno teníamos cuerpo, pero nos sentíamos los unos a los otros como si siguiésemos cogidos de la mano.

Estábamos todos juntos, observando nuestro hogar, pero no había castillo, ni carreteras, ni pueblos. Sólo un bosque que se extendía hasta el horizonte. Frondoso, salvaje, impenetrable. Una fortaleza natural.

De pronto se oyó un ruido de entre la maleza y dos personas surgieron de entre los árboles.

Tenían un aire solemne, regio se podría decir. Llevaban grandes armaduras, con abolladuras de varias batallas. Se notaba que eran guerreros curtidos.

-No entiendo por qué estás interesado por este territorio- dijo el rubio a un alto moreno.

El moreno le sonrió abiertamente, con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza. Sus ojos grises brillaban como trozos de plata.

-Simplemente me gusta el terreno, _Mo Rí- _su voz era profunda, agradable-. Además, le podré dar buen uso a este bosque.

-Sí, tiene muchas cosas con las que poder ganar dinero.

El moreno frunció el ceño, pareciendo molesto con esa perspectiva.

Me caía bien.

Al final asintió, algo reticente.

-Los ríos darán una buena defensa, y en medio de un bosque como este podría hacer una verdadera fortaleza dada la defensa natural que ofrece.

El elegante hombre rubio pareció sorprendido, pero asintió con una sonrisa.

-Y luego mis consejeros se extrañan de que seas mi mejor general.

El moreno rió.

-En realidad, sólo les molesta que eligieras a un plebeyo, hijo de una druida y un simple marinero, como general principal.

El rey rió sacudiendo su rubia cabellera.

-Son necios, _friend a chara_**(querido amigo)**\- no podrían reconocer ni a un gran estratega a menos que les golpeases en las narices. Y ni aún así, Connor.

Connor rió a mandíbula batiente.

-Sí, eso es verdad.

-Bueno- dijo el rey-. Aquí tienes tu recompensa por ayudarme a repeler a los cristianos.

La sonrisa del moreno se agrio.

-No se rendirán. Se expanden con mucha rapidez. Demasiada.

El rey apretó la mandíbula.

-Sí, pero Dagda y sus druidas nos guardan.

Connor parecía reticente, pero asintió otra vez.

-Bueno, me vuelvo a la Alta Corte a aplacar a ese atajo de ambiciosos avaros. Buena suerte con tu nueva adquisición, amigo.

Se despidieron con un apretón de manos y el rey se fue por donde habían aparecido, fundiéndose rápidamente entre el verde.

Connor, el fundador de mi casa y familia suspiró y se fue hasta la orilla de Pequeño Afluente, donde hizo un campamento para pasar la noche, aunque prefirió dormir al raso, con la vista fija en las estrellas.

Cada vez me caía mejor este hombre, una pena que llevará muerto más de un milenio.

Sería medianoche cuando unos ruidos le despertaron.

Se levantó con un salto mientras de la espesura salía una figura.

La figura soltó un chillido femenino cuando mi antepasado le puso la punta debía espada en el cuello.

Era muy bajita, más que yo. Tendría veintipocos y su salvaje pelo marrón oscuro y rizado conjuntaba con unos ojos verde-plata.

Mi antepasado se la quedó mirando a la luz de la luna, embobado, y la ayudó a levantarse, pues se había caído de la impresión cuando el sacó la espada.

La llevó hasta la fogata que había hecho y le ofreció comida que le había sobrado de la cena.

-Lo siento, no sabía que hubiera asentamientos por aquí.

Seguía embobado, pero era normal considerando los rasgos tan bellos y dulces que tenía la joven. También eran un poco afilados, lo que le daba un aire de belleza nada común.

Ella estaba sentada un rincón, pareciendo más pequeña de lo que ya era, mirándolo fijamente con esos brillantes ojos.

-No los hay- su voz era tan dulce como la miel.

-¿Entonces de dónde vienes? ¿Quién eres?

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Si te lo dijera, o no me creerías o me apalearias.

Connor rió.

-Lo dudo mucho, mi señora.

Ella frunció el ceño, arrugando un poco su respingona naricita.

-No soy ninguna señora.

Mi antepasado sólo sonrió.

&amp;%&amp;

Volvimos a aparecer ante el roble, todos cogidos de la mano.

Aidan tenía la frente llena de sudor, pero sonreía.

Lorcan estaba blanco cómo la cal.

-¿Qué...?

-Déjame que termine de explicaroslo- le interrumpió con una sonrisa cansada. Cogió aire-. Este don sólo me viene de genética. Desde siempre se dice que los dioses han apoyado a nuestra familia. Ese que visteis, fue nuestro fundador: Connor O'Grady. Se crió en el bosque con su madre druida y cuando llegaron los cristianos se fué a combatir con el rey. Fue el favorito de Dagda, nuestro Gran señor, dios de los elementos, el conocimiento y hasta los mismos druidas. Se dice que Mórrígan le cogió tanto afecto que le favoreció en todas las batallas.

Todos evitaron mirarme en ese punto.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con la amenaza que dijisteis que se cernía sobre nosotros?

-Cuando Connor se casó con la mujer Fomoré, ella renunció a su inmortalidad, lo que demostró que lo amaba de verdad- siguió Cillian-. Al ver esto, Dagda les dio su beneplácito. Con unas condiciones, por supuesto.

-¿Como cuales?- inquirió Darren con la sospecha pintada en la mirada-.¿Y qué es eso de que vas a ser druida?

Se mellizo le sonrió.

-Dagda siempre se quedó con la pena de que su favorito al final no se hiciese druida, sino guerrero, y le pidió que cada generación, uno de los hijos de su familia se encomendase a él. Yo lo haré con gusto, pues estudiar es mi pasión.

Abrí la boca, sorprendida.

-Eso no es todo- dijo Aidan-. También nos dieron Las Islas, y también contamos con dones que nos dió esa mujer Fomoré.

-¿Islas?- Conan pareció estupefacto-. Vale, ahora me he perdido.

-Las perdimos hace mucho, no se sabe por qué- contestó Niall-. Pero todos coinciden en una cosa: son muy importantes. Cuando las perdimos, se hizo una profecía.

-Vale- dijo Lorcan, levantándose con brusquedad-. Esto ya no tiene gracia.

-Quieto- le ordené-. Siéntate y escucha a Aidan o ordenaré a Fiaccha que te saque los ojos a picotazos.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos, pero Aidan sonrió. Miró a Niall.

-Te dije que hablaba de ella.

Niall tenía la cara cubierta por las manos.

-No me lo recuerdes- se lamentó.

-¿Qué habla de mi?- exigí.

-La profecía completa se perdió hace mucho- dijo un siempre calmado Cillian-, pero la esencia de ella dice que uno de nuestra familia con la marca del cuervo las recuperará. Esas islas no son sólo trozos de roca. Son nuestra herencia. Y nuestro legado.

-Todo lo que podemos hacer: hablar con las mentes, lo que puedo hacer yo, como lo que acabáis de ver, es parte de nuestra herencia Fomoré. Aquellos gigantes malvados de los que todo el mundo habla no son así.

Niall asintió.

-Sí, esa mujer extrañamente podría pasar por una gigante.

-¿Por qué esas islas?- inquirí.

Niall se encogió de hombros, pesaroso.

-No lo sé. Sólo se dice eso y que la persona con la marca del cuervo vencerá a un gran mal.

Ahora sí me miraron todos.

Fiaccha graznó, sintiendo mi nerviosismo.

¿Por qué yo, si tan solo deseaba vivir tranquila en mi bosque como cualquier otra muchacha?

-No podéis estar seguros de que sea yo- les dije con la boca seca.

-Verdad- tronó Lorcan-. No podemos estar seguros.

Niall asintió, al fin algo tranquilo. Cillian y Aidan se miraron, diciéndose algo con la mirada.

En el fondo yo también sentía lo que ellos: no estaban equivocados.

Me retiré rápidamente a mi habitación donde me encerré y llamé al único que podría ayudarme a conciliar el sueño.

"Tranquila, Faicré. Todo se solucionará ".

"¿Cómo puedes pretender saber eso?", pensé con la cabeza contra su pecho.

Aidan me calmó acariciándome los cabellos.

"Porque lo visto, ese es mi don y maldición: saber siempre demasiado. Yo veo las cosas, las de antes y despues".

"Eres vidente".

El pecho de Aidan vibró por la risa.

"Sí, se podría decir así, es verdad".

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

-¿Por qué yo?

Me cogió por la barbilla para mirarme a los ojos con suavidad. Me limpió una lágrima con el pulgar y me sonrió con ternura.

-Todo a su tiempo, Faicré. Todo a su tiempo.

Suspiré y finalmente me quedé dormida, con Aidan y Fiaccha guardando mis sueños.

-Malditos seáis- masculló Aidan mientras me arropaba-. ¿No habéis le habéis causado ya suficiente tormento?

&amp;%&amp;

Sin saber de las palabras de mi hermano, dos sombras se reunieron en las sombras mientras dormía, igual que el día de mi nacimiento.

-Se lo han contado- dijo una voz profunda, algo cascada por los años.

-Normal- dijo la siempre cantarina-. Debe saber su destino, aunque el vidente prefiera callarse cosas. Pronto llegará su hora de actuar.

-Sí- dijo la primera voz, pesarosa-. Es verdad.

-¿Te has encariñado con ellos?

-Sí, no se merecen pasar por nada de esto. Deberían ser siempre felices.

-Te creía más sabio: los finales felices no existen. Pero lo serán. Al menos algunos. Pero no en estos momentos.

Se formó un silencio que finalmente quebró la voz cascada por los años.

-Aidan sabe quién soy.

La otra bufó.

-Siempre lo ha sabido. Y lo que _eres_ también.

La gran sombra se tensó como un arco, pero asintió.

-Os mantendré informado, _Mo Tiarna._

-No esperaba menos. Vigilalos bien. No me decepciones.

Las dos sombras desaparecieron como la primera vez, envueltas por la noche a la sombra de un joven roble.

**Tengo un corazón terco, tonto, raro, impredecible, temeroso y con muchos defectos más. Pero sabe amar como pocos.**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Más de dos años después.**_

Nunca me había gustado mi cumpleaños, pero ¿qué le voy a hacer cuando mis hermanos siempre lo quieren celebrar a lo grande? Para ellos sólo significaba mi llegada al mundo, no se fijaban en el recuerdo constante de nuestra madre en ese día.

Lo más sarcástico de todo esto, era que hubiese nacido en el Imbolc, la festividad que honra a las madres y a las doncellas.

Dioses, ¿por qué había tenido que nacer en un maldito 2 de febrero?

Maldita sea.

Lo peor de todo, era que venían los druidas. Y esta vez Cillian se iría con ellos al bosque. Lejos de Sieteaguas.

Fiaccha gritó desde una de las ramas del roble de mi madre, mientras yo golpeaba con los pies desnudos la superficie del lago. Extendió sus alas negras y pasó por encima mío, dejando caer una bellota a mi lado.

No pude evitar reír.

-Bonito regalo de cumpleaños, Fiaccha, pero lamentablemente no me lo puedo comer, como tú.

Fiaccha gritó y escondió su cabeza entre las alas una vez vuelta a su rama del roble.

Dioses, ¿por qué me mandasteis a un cuervo con tanto carácter? Parecía Aidan con plumas.

Borré eso de mi mente, no quería que viera que pensaba eso. No le haría mucha gracia, a pesar de que era el que más humor tenía en la familia.

Me levanté y miré el lago, aún frío por el invierno que no terminaba de abandonarnos. Por suerte no quedaba nieve, sino, me volvería loca por tener que estar encerrada en Sieteaguas. Vale que me gustase estar en casa, pero estar sin salir al bosque me volvía loca de remate. Me puse las botas apoyada en el roble de mi madre y la hombrera de cuero endurecido que me había hecho Connor para Fiaccha.

Hacía mucho que había dejado de usar vestidos. Desde poco después del funeral de _Athair_. Ahora siempre usaba unos pantalones de cuero negro y alguna camisa holgada y abrigada que hubiera a mano. Y ahora jamás me separaba de mi pequeña espada, que siempre llevaba al cinto.

Había esperado la llegada de ese _mal_ que había dicho Aidan, pero después de dos años, continuaba sin llegar. Había seguido entrenándome, con más asiduidad que antes, y ahora podía vencer a casi cualquier guardia de Sieteaguas, incluido, alguna vez, Darren o Lorcan. Incluso hubo una vez en la que vencí a Niall.

Seguía yendo de guardia por los pueblos cercanos, ahora con unos hermanos tranquilos en casa, y jamás había sido más feliz. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba o deseaba: mis queridos hermanos estaban en casa, sacaba buenas notas y me sobraba tiempo para ir a donde me apeteciera.

Lo malo es que esa etapa estaba a punto de terminar. Niall se la pasaba entre Sieteaguas y Tralee, la casa de su novia, Niham y su mejor amigo y cuñado, Rory. Cillian se iba en nada con los druidas para no volver en los dioses saben cuánto tiempo. Lorcan y Conan se irían a la Alta Corte a hacerse caballeros y Darren seguramente les acompañaría.

Total, que de un plumazo de los ocho que eran siempre sólo quedarían tres. Y eso si Connor y Aidan no decidía irse a alguna parte.

Dioses, esto iba a ser terrible.

Silbé y Fiaccha se posó en mi hombro y salí hacia el bosque.

El bosque era el único que seguía como toda la santa vida. El olor a madera y humedad, los enormes árboles llenos de líquenes, todo el verde...

Daba gusto ver que las pequeñas cosas nunca cambiaban.

A veces veía animales, o sombras fugaces que pasaban a mi lado, pero estas últimas las evitaba. No me apetecía hacer una visita permanente a la Corte Subterránea. No sería la primera ni la última vez que algo así ocurría.

Llegué a Sieteaguas y fui directa a mi jardín, para intentar hacer alguna de mis tareas antes de que mis hermanos viniesen por mí.

-¡Ah!- grité cuando alguien me cogió por sorpresa. Iba a darle una patada donde más le doliese cuando una mano frenó mi pie.

Aidan me miraba divertido mientras soltaba mi pie.

-No creo que quieras hacer eso a menos que desees dejar a Niall sin descendencia.

Hice como que me lo pensaba. Mucho tiempo.

-Tentador- admití finalmente.

Lorcan rió y Conan lo calló de una colleja. Los otros se supieron contener. Apenas, pero se supieron contener.

Niall me soltó y me dio un beso en la sien.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Alaina. Y te lo agradezco, el día de mañana tendrás unos sobrinos tan encantadores y atractivos como yo.

Ahora si reímos todos.

-Buen chiste, ¿no, Alaina?- dijo Lorcan, limpiándose una lagrimilla.

Mis hermanos eran los únicos que seguían llamándome así, el resto, menos Cillian, me llamaban Muirne.

-Gracias- intenté parecer contenta, y por la sonrisa que me dieron, los convencí.

Aidan y Cillian se miraron. Nunca lograría engañar a esos dos malditos.

-Ven- dijo un emocionado Darren llevándome de la mano-, mira lo que te hemos traído.

Había tres bultos, dos grandes y uno pequeño. Darren me puso uno de los grandes en la mano. Pesaba lo que no hay escrito.

-Sí- rió Cillian-, la verdad es que pesan. Abrelo.

Eran unos seis libros, todos con aspecto muy interesante: uno gordo de Shakespeare, otro de mitología irlandesa y los otros de plantas o animales, a excepción de una novela policiaca. Les sonreí agradecida y Aidan me pasó el pequeño con una sonrisa queda.

Le miré algo confusa y lo cogí. Había notado que pensaba algo raro, pero cuando intenté preguntarle me cerró su mente.

El papel envolvía una pequeña daga de hoja curva de un metal azulado. Abrí la boca, sorprendida. Era hierro frío, el único metal que podía disuadir a alguna criatura de los bosque.

-Vaya.

Mis hermanos rieron de mi reacción y Niall me pasó el último bulto con una mirada de orgullo. Era un arco grande (para mí, al menos, me llegaría lo los pies a la cintura), de elegante madera de roble y exquisitamente adornado.

-Te lo mereces- dijo Conan-. Eres la mejor arquera de la fortaleza.

-E, increíblemente, no exageramos.

Pegué a Lorcan en el abdomen por el comentario, sólo causando más risas entre mis hermanos. Gruñí, enfadada.

-Gracias, pero u os dejáis de reír o les pego a todos por idiotas.

Pararon de reír fingiendo toses. Aidan me besó en la sien con una permanente sonrisa en los labios.

Después de eso y de comer un poco de tarta hecha por Vieja Bree, me quedé con Fiaccha a quitar las malas hierbas del huerto y poner a secar algunas plantas. Estuve ahí un rato y me fui al bosque el resto de la tarde, a pasear un poco.

No quedaban restos de la incomodidad que sentía hace dos años. El bosque volvía a ser mi casa, mi hogar. No me sentía tan segura ni en Sieteaguas.

Hacía tiempo que nada extraño sucedía. Ni criaturas ni dioses ni nada por el estilo. Pero hoy el ambiente estaba tenso, como esperando algo. Pero no hice caso y seguí con lo mío. Eran bastante comunes los enfrentamientos entre las criaturas del bosque, y no convenía ponerse de por medio en esas situaciones.

Así estuve apaciblemente hasta que Aidan me llamó.

"Faicré, yo que tú vendría o irán los chicos hasta el bosque para traerte a rastras ".

Me quejé mentalmente.

"Pero no quiero ir", me lamenté. Odiaba esto con toda mi alma.

Aidan rió contra mi cráneo. Era una risa tensa.

"Ven ya, Faicré. No quieres que los guardias vayan a buscarte en un Imbolc. Otra vez".

Gemí y llamé a Fiaccha. Y mirando por última vez la superficie del lago, puse rumbo a Sieteaguas.

Justo cuando me giré, una aleta escamada de color dorado rompió la superficie para volverse a ocultar.

Malditos cumpleaños. Por algo siempre los he odiado.

**Cada persona que llega a nuestra vida es por una razón. Algunos vienen a aprender y otros a enseñar.**


	14. Chapter 13

Fui lo más rápido posible a mi cuarto y me cambié. Desgraciadamente, para ocasiones como esta, tenía que ponerme algún vestido. Cogí el menos gótico que había en mi armario (como solían decir mis hermanos) y me lo puse.

Era increíble como podías cogerle manía a vestidos y batas tan rápido. Era un vestido verde oscuro, que hacía ver mi piel más paliducha de lo que ya era de por sí. Bueno, que le vamos a hacer.

Me recogí el pelo negro en una trenza de lado y le di de comer a Fiaccha. No podría estar tan cerca de mi como tenía por costumbre por a fiesta, pero qué más da.

-Estás muy guapa.

Bufé ante el comentario absurdo de Aidan.

-Ya, y Fiaccha es albino, no te fastidia.

El mentado pió en protesta, por lo que rodé los ojos ante el fuerte carácter del pájaro.

Adian solo rió entre dientes.

-¿Por qué nunca aceptas un cumplido?

-Porque no suelen ser verdad- repliqué automáticamente-, sino estrategias de la gente para quedar bien o ser falsamente simpáticos. No soy fan de los aduladores, bien lo sabes.

Aidan rió y me dio un beso en la sien.

-También pueden ser verdad y estar dichos sin ningún trasfondo.

Bufe, divertida.

-Puede, pero entonces también es problable que un día que Brianna deje de ir tras nuestro hermano y ella y Brea, al fin, demuestren ser humanas.

Aidan no pudo evitar reír esta vez, ni yo tampoco.

-Eres terrible.

-Gracias- sonreí.

Tocaron en las puertas antes de que mi hermano pudiese decir nada y entró un acicalado Lorcan.

-Vamos, antes de que me fugue otra vez. No soporto estas idioteces.

Conan le dio una colleja.

-¿Tanto te costaría se simpático por una noche?

Lorcan lo pensó un momento.

-Sí.

Yo reí, pero los otros dos solo rodaron los ojos ante lo descarado que era Lorcan.

-Bien, vamos ya. Los druidas hace poco que llegaron.

La sonrisa se me agrió en los labios, pero me recuperé.

-Vale.

"Luego hablamos", dijo Aidan en mi mente.

Lo mire, confusa, pero su enigmática expresión no dejó traslucir nada.

Bajamos las escaleras con todo el personal para ir a celebrar el Imbolc. Primero iríamos al campo, donde los _draoi_ bendecirían las herramientas de los agricultores en nombre la la madre Danna y luego vendríamos al banquete del castillo.

Esta fiesta era lo único que me gustaba de mi cumpleaños.

Bajamos a la entrada, donde una masa de espesos rizos rojo fuego me abrazó con tanta fuerza como mi hermano mayor.

Niham podría parecer lo más delicado del mundo, pero tenía una fuerza que ni el mejor de los leñadores.

Le devolví el abrazo y le di un beso en cada mejilla.

-Que bien verte, Niham. Estás preciosa.

Ella se sonrojó, con su habitual gesto de humildad y empezó a decir que exageraba y era demasiado amable cuando su hermano mayor nos interrumpió con una fuerza atronadora.

-¡Fraicré! ¡Benditos dioses, sino fuera mayor que tú no te librarías de mi en la vida!

Reí. Rory era así, no podía evitarlo. Aunque creo que sobretodo lo hacía por molestar a mis hermanos.

-Pues yo no dejaría que te acercases a mi a menos que cortases de raíz esa maldita barba que tienes.

Rory ahogó un gritillo y se llevó la mano al pecho en un gesto teatral, como si estuviese a punto de desmallarse.

-No, creo que eso pudiera suceder, mi amor. Lamentablemente para ti, amo a mi barba más que a vos, mi bella señora.

Todos reímos antes sus estupideces.

Niall se acercó a Niham y, para asco eterno de Rory y de los demás hermanos presentes, le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Estás realmente hermosa, mi amor.

Ella se puso tan roja como su cabello y sonrió, con sus ojos azules rebosantes de felicidad. Se me hinchaba el corazón de felicidad al ver a mi hermano y a mi amiga ser así de felices.

Nos pusimos en marcha hacia el mismo campo donde nos reuníamos todos los años; un claro no muy alejado del castillo donde había campos de cultivo y un pueblo.

Cuando llegamos, empezaba anochecer, y mi tío Eoghan, el hermano de mi padre que se había hecho druida, dirigía la ceremonia. Llevaba su túnica de un blanco impoluto y el pelo en pequeñas trencitas de todos los colores. Nos sonrió desde la distancia a mis hermanos y a mi.

Le devolví el saludo con una leve inclinación respetuosa.

Era mi tío y, desde la muerte de _Athair_, se había acercado mucho a mi, llegando a haber complicidad entre ambos cuando no estaba en su constante retiro, pero no iba a olvidar fácilmente que él era el hombre que se iba a llevar a mi hermano.

-Demos gracias a la Gran Madre Danna por darnos una abundante cosecha- comenzó mi tío Eoghán en idioma goidético, el cual habían utilizado nuestros antepasados-, y a su hermana menor, Brigid, por que el sol radiante hiciera crecer con fuerza la cosecha. Roguémosles que sean tan generosas con nosotros como el año pasado.

A continuación bendijo los instrumentos tales como arados y máquinas por el estilo para que fueran más eficaces.

Si os describiera todos los rituales que hacían los druidas, probablemente os aburriríais, tal y como les pasaba a más de uno durante la ceremonia, en especial niños. A mi me ocurría justo lo contrario, mientras hasta mi hermano Niall intentaba conservar la postura frente al aburrimiento (Lorcan roncaba en voz baja y Connor y Darren apenas contenían la risa ante la babilla que soltaba), yo me sentía muy tranquila y prestaba atención con interés a todos los movimientos de mi tío.

Siempre me habían gustado los druidas y su apacible estilo de vida, alejados de todo lo mundanal, del ruido y lo material. Hasta me había planteado ingresar en la orden, pero eso significaría renunciar a vivir en Sieteaguas, y hasta tendría que irme lejos del bosque.

Eso no iba a ocurrir, así que no.

La ceremonia se me hizo muy corta. Me costó ver que la gente se comenzaba a ir para disfrutar de la fiesta en el castillo.

Todos íbamos en un silencio tranquilo, interrumpido por los murmullos de los más pequeños y alguno (_cofcof_ Lorcan, Darren y Connor_ cofcof_) de mis hermanos.

Iba entre Cillian y Aidan, pero cuando me di cuenta, ellos se habían adelantado y mi tío Eoghán estaba a mi lado.

-Te noto tensa, Faicre- dijo en un tono suave, sosegado-. Supongo que se trata de la marcha de Cillian.

Me quedé callada un rato mientras avanzábamos, con Fiaccha removiéndose incómodo en mi hombro.

-No se trata de eso- mi tío me miró con ironía-. Vale no solo de eso. Ahora todos nos vamos a distanciar, y no sé que hacer, tío.

Eoghán me dirigió una sonrisa clemente.

-Sólo cabe aceptarlo. Sé lo que sientes, pero da las gracias a los dioses de que ese alejamiento es solo temporal. Aunque quizás eso no te haga sentir mejor.

Asentí, sabiendo que él era el último de los cuatro hijo de mi abuelo. Y, ciertamente, no me sentía mejor.

Llegamos al castillo con el cielo ya negro y lleno de estrellas. La fiesta estaba hermosamente decorada con guirnaldas de flores silvestres que había ayudado a hacer ayer y las mil velas que decoraban el patio, pues interior era demasiado pequeño para tantas personas.

Probablemente, serían más de trescientas personas las que comeríamos allí. Y eso sin contar al grupo de druidas que había venido con mi tío.

Me fui a sentar al estrado con mis hermanos, los druidas, Niham y Rory.

Mi hermano se levantó cuando todos estábamos sentados, y nos íbamos a levantar, confusos, cuando Niall nos indicó que siguiésemos en nuestros sitios.

Miré interrogante a Niall, notando que estaba presa de un gran nerviosismo, aún cuando su rostro no lo demostraba. Mis hermanos parecían tan confundidos como yo, con la nada sorprendente excepción de Aidan y Cillian.

-Se puede saber qué es esta vez- le susurré a Aidan.

-Shh- murmuró-. Escucha lo que nuestro hermanito tiene que decir.

La sonrisa que tenía no me daba mucha confianza, pero callé.

Entonces fue cuando Niall se sacó algo del bolsillo y se arrodilló ante Niham.

Abrí completamente la boca, tremendamente sorprendida. Rory no fue menos, al soltar por la nariz toda la cerveza que tenía en la boca, rociando así a Lorcan, Conan y Connor. Menos mal, porque había estado mirando a su hermanita hasta ese momento.

-Gracias, amigo- masculló mi hermano, sin que apenas le pudiésemos oír por las risas de los invitados.

Niall esperó a que todos callasen para poder hablar, pero Niham le tendió la mano y se levantó. se miraron un instante a los ojos antes de besarse con lengua y que Niall le pusiera el anillo.

Todos los niños además de Lorcan, Darren, Connor y yo no pudimos evitar una mueca de asco ante el beso que se dieron.

Mi hermano se volvió hacia la multitud, sonrojado y sonriente, con Niham cogida de la mano cuando Fiaccha empezó a gritar.

-¿Pero qué hace?- gritó el señor Moore desde la multitud, con su nieto Bevin a la vera. Y menos mal.

Los gritos de Fiaccha eran alarmantes, justo como aquella vez en la que había estado a punto de pisar un círculo de setas. No me hizo falta que nadie me lo dijera, para saber que había palidecido de golpe. Miré a mis hermanos, los cuales estaban todos sorprendidos. Aidan estaba tan blanco como yo, y me miró con un miedo que me provocó un escalofrío.

-Vete- dijo moviendo los labios.

No me pude mover; estaba petrficada.

"¡Vete!", me gritó en la mente, pero no me pude mover.

Las luces se apagaron todas de golpe, provocando que la multitud diese un grito conjunto y Fiaccha se viniera a mi hombro, clavándome las uñas, ya que no llevaba la hombrera.

Una risa resonó. Fría, dura y cortante.

¿El mal contra el que había estado preparando por si al final si era verdad lo que habían dicho mis hermanos?

Pues ya no hacía falta más preparación.

O bueno, quizás lo que hacía falta era toda la preparación del mundo.

**Cuando algo te importa, haga lo que hagas, estés donde estés, piensas en ello.**


	15. Chapter 14

El miedo me tenía paralizada, completamente congelada en mi asiento. Apenas si sentía las garras de Fiaccha clavándose en mi piel.

Entre los aterrados invitados y mis confusos hermanos, empezó a surgir una gran columna de fuego verde que aumentó hasta desvanecerse, dejando a una invitada sorpresa tras de sí.

Era alta, más de dos metros seguro. Su tez era tan blanca que la mismísima nieve sentiría envidia de ella. Sus rasgos eran duros, angulosos pero elegantes y unos enormes ojos almendrados del mismo color del fuego que la había traido aquí pasearon por todos los invitados hasta terminar posandose en el estrado donde estábamos.

Una sonrisa cruel y afilada se cernió sobre sus finos y delicados labios.

-¿A quienes tenemos aquí?- su voz era tan afilada como el hierro frío. Paseo de nuevo sus ojos por la multitud e hizo una mueca cuando divisó los druidas-._ Draoi-_ masculló molesta-, ¿por qué teneis siempre que estar en medio?

Mi tío Eoghan parecía sorprendido. En cuanto habían aparecido las llamas verdes, había palidecido brutalmente. Apretó los labios y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Quién eres?- increpó Niall, interponiéndose entre ella y nosotros-. ¿Y por qué llegas aquí sin invitación y asustas a los míos?

La mujer se carcajeó en su cara y Niall se puso rojo de la ira.

-Pequeño y débil lord, no es a ti a quien estoy buscando, aunque no me molestaría convertirte en escarabajo pelotero por dirigirte a mi de esa manera.

Niall se tensó y se movio lentamente, llevando delicadamente la mano a la daga que llevaba oculta y disimuladamente se puso entre ella y Niham. Mis hermanos y los guardias estaban en tensión, preparados para saltar sobre ella a la mínima señal.

-¿A quien buscas, entonces?- inquirió él con calma-. Pero, ¿acaso tanto te a molestado uno de los nuestros que deseas llevártelo a la Corte en pleno_ Imbolc_?

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron llenos de una furia salvaje y, con un simple gesto de mano, mandó a Niall volando contra la pared. Niham gritó y los guardias se pusieron en movimiento.

Ella chasqueó los dedos y quedaron paralizados.

-Me insultas al compararme con esos débiles inmundos- le espetó a mi hermano mayor. Tenía una herida sangrante a un lado de la cabeza y un labio partido, pero la miro desafiante-. Yo soy mejor, más fuerte... Y os lo demostraré.

Con un gesto de mano, hizo que todos mis hermanos desaparecieran en una nube de humo. Niham gritó como si le desgarrasen el alma y yo me levanté de golpe, como un resorte, para encarar a la mujer que todavía no me miraba.

Ella estaba tranquila, paseando ante los invitados, luciéndose con aquella mata de pelo rojo balanceándose al mismo tiempo que ella al caminar.

Estaba disfrutando, pero tenía los hombros tensos. Esperaba algo.

-Hoy- dijo abriendo los brazos y mirando a la multitud-, he venido a cobrarme una venganza que lleva esperando de hace siglos- Sheridan logró llegar a estar detrás mío escondiéndose de columna en columna. Nos miramos e hizo un gesto para que esperase-. Me he llevado a los descendientes de aquellos que me han obligado a permanecer aislada y encerrada desde hace más de un milenio. Los descendientes de mis carceleros pagarán por todo lo que han hecho. Y vosotros- bajó los ojos y sus ojos brillaron, malignos-, seréis mis primeros súbditos. Pero antes, he de acabar una cosa.

Se giró hacia mi y lo vi en aquellos ojos verdes. Sonrió de una forma tan afilada que podría haberse cortado ella misma.

Me tiré al suelo y rodé justo a tiempo para evitar el rayo que impacto contra mi sitio. Me levanté de un movimiento fluido para ver cómo Fiaccha se lanzaba hacia la cara de la mujer misteriosa y Sheridan iba hacia ella con su espada en ristre.

-¡Vete, Faelenn!

No hacía falta que me lo repitiese dos veces.

Me arranqué la falda de cuajo, ya que debajo siempre llevaba pantalones (y gracias a los dioses por ello) y aproveché para seguir a la multitud que corría hacia la salida. Pero era muy lenta.

Salí de ella y vi a Rory y Niham junto a los druidas.

-¡Iros!- les dije mientras corría hacia ellos-.¡Marchad a la Alta Corte ya! ¡Que no os coja!

Me iban a decir algo, pero un fuerte grito femenino les interrumpió. A lo lejos, en el estrado, vimos como esa mujer, con una máscara de furia, lanzaba a Sheridan volando al otro lado del patio mientras Fiaccha venía hacia mi. En ese momento me miró, justo el tiempo necesario para que mi maestro le lanzase un cuchillo arrojadizo al hombro, haciendo que aullara de dolor y se girase de nuevo hacia él.

No me paré más tiempo para hablar con los míos. Corrí hacia un guardia y le cogí el puñal que llevaba al cinto para después dirigirme hacia una de las poleas que suspendían en lo alto las lámparas.

Corrí más deprisa y me agarré al cabo justo antes de cortarlo, haciendo que me lanzase hacia arriba mientras la lámpara se rompía en mil pedazos contra el suelo.

Uups.

Caí en lo alto de la muralla y rodé para amortiguar el golpe antes de salir corriendo a lo largo, buscando algún modo de bajar. Me topé con uno de los puestos donde vigilaban los guardias, pero tenía la puerta cerrada con llave. Corrí de vuelta a donde había venido.

No pensaba, sólo actuaba, porque si me paraba a pensar, seguramente no podría dejar de llorar y esa mujer me mataría.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de volver con mis hermanos o salvarlos, me iba la vida en ello.

Fiaccha gritó en lo alto al encontrarme y se posó en mi hombro.

Dioses, que pinta debía tener: una muchacha que aún no habías entrado en la adolescencia, bajita y delgaducha con una camiseta de dobladillo roto, donde antes se había unido a la falda y unos leggins negros. Eso sin contar que estaba despeinada, con el hombro derecho sangrando por las garras de Fiaccha y una daga en la mano.

Eso no lo pensé sino después, estaba en modo mecánico.

Al final me decidí a bajar de un salto. Total, que eran ¿cuatro metros? En los entrenamientos había llegado a seis, pero rompiéndome el tobillo.

Fui caminando hacia atrás, calculando la distancia, y antes de poder pensarlo, corrí y salté al vacío, rodando al llegar al suelo.

Sentí un pinchazo en un pie, pero no era nada grave. Me levanté de un salto y Fiaccha se volvió a posar en mi hombro. No me había dado cuenta de cuando se había ido.

Me paré de golpe para mirar lo que tenía enfrente mio.

Un caballo, negro como la misma noche, pero con unas crines y los ojos como si fueran oro fundido.

Nos miramos fijamente.

¿Podía tener una noche más rara?

Negué con la cabeza y me subí a aquella hermosa yegua, que se alejó galopando como si le fuera la vida en ello lejos de allí, tomando un camino secundario a través del bosque.

En cuanto entramos en el bosque, un grito de aquella mujer, tan primario, tan rabioso, rasgó la noche.

Me estremecí, pero no estaba preocupada.

En el bosque estaba a salvo

**Tu vida o se expande o se comprime, todo depende del valor que se tenga.**


	16. Chapter 15

Cabalgaba esa extraña yegua negra , cuando empecé a procesar todo lo que había pasado en Sieteaguas.

No pude evitar empezar a temblar como una hoja, aunque no sabría decir si era por todo lo anterior o el frío que hacía. Sólo a mi se me ocurriría ir un 2 de febrero por el bosque con solo un leggin y una camiseta sin mangas.

Supongo que tampoco podría haberme elegido mucho equipaje de haberlo querido. No había dispuesto de mucho tiempo, precisamente.

Empecé a sollozar en el lomo de la yegua, enterrando el rostro en su suave crin de color dorado.

Todo se me había caído encima, quitándome la respiración. Cada vez que cogía aire notaba una losa de piedra sobre el pecho.

Siempre había dependido de la protección de mis hermanos, incluso de la de Connor, que nunca habría hecho daño a una sola mosca. O de la Cilllian, siempre encerrado en la biblioteca de Sieteaguas, con la cara entre pergaminos de Danna solo sabe cuantos siglos.

Ahora me habían dejado sola frente a solo los dioses saben que.

No quería imaginarme qué les había pasado cuando esa arpía les había hecho desaparecer. Hay cosas que en momentos concretos era mejor no pensar. Sino, me hundiría.

Me había pasado entrenándome dos años de mi vida, pero cuando llegaba el momento de la verdad, ¿de qué se supone que me habían servido?

Estaba sola, gimoteante, asustada y calada hasta los huesos por la inclemente lluvia de esta parte de Irlanda.

Pero en el bosque estaba a salvo.

Eso era tan seguro como que Aidan no me había fallado nunca.

El bosque era mi verdadero hogar. El mio y el de todos mis hermanos. Allí vivían mis mayores amigos, los que sentía más cercanos a mi corazón, pues era el mismo: uno de los pocos pulmones verdes que la Revolución Industrial había dejado en nuestro país; el bosque de Sieteaguas.

Cuando al final no pude más, me bajé de la hermosa yegua con un movimiento fluido y corrí hacia la maleza. Fiaccha se despegó de mi hombro, pero no me preocupé. No tardaría en volver a mi.

No me hacía mirara el suelo por si tropezaba o pisaba un círculo de setas. Me conocía este lugar como si llevara su mapa tatuado en el alma. Y probablemente lo llevaba así.

Bajo el abrigo de los árboles apenas me llegaban algunas gotas, y las sombras se apartaban a mi paso, rápidas y respetuosas.

Al final llegué a uno de los mayores árboles del bosque y me acurruque para poder llorar a gusto y soltar todo lo que sentía.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que los ojos se me quedaron secos y rojos y me levanté sin saber el rumbo a seguir. En ese moemnto sólo me dejaba guiar por el instinto.

Sin darme cuenta empezé a procesar lo que esa loca mujer había dicho.

No sabía quienes podían ser esos carceleros, pues solo tenía una leve sospecha.

Pero era imposible. ¿Por qué iban los Fomorés a custodiar a una mujer que odiaba a sus más acerrimos enemigos, los Tuatha Dé Dannan?

No tenía el más mínimo sentido.

Además, mis antepasados habían rechazado a los Fomeré en el mismo instante en el que hicieron el pacto con Dagda. ¿Por qué buscar venganza en nosotros si a los Fomoré les deberíamos de importar un bledo?

Nada tenía sentido, y me empezaba a acostumbrar a ello.

Sin darme cuenta llegué a un pequeño claro y me paré ipsofacto. Se oía el suave ruido de un río al correr, y reconocí al hermoso árbol que se alzaba cerca de mi.

Me acerqué lentamente y el único motivo por el que no derrame nuevas lágrimas era porque no me quedaban.

Rocé con los dedos la nudosa corteza de ese joven roble y alcé la mirada hacia las altas ramas.

Caí de rodillas sobre la hierba y me abracé al tronco como si la vida me fuera en ello.

Fue entonces cuando Fiaccha decidió hacer valer su presencia. Me llamó desde una de las ramas, y batió sus alas.

Me separé del árbol, aún de rodillas e intenté sonreírle. Una pena que solo lograse esbozar una mueca.

Entonces el sonido de un cuerpo saliendo del agua me hizo quedarme congelada.

Siendo esa mujer tan poderosa como parecía, no sería extraño que tuviese de aliado algún demonio acuático.

En Sieteaguas no eran muy comunes, pero siempre aparecía algún cuerpo ahogado cerca de los mayores afluentes. Siempre había algún pobre desgraciado que acababa siendo el juguete de alguna de esas criaturas, por mucho que el lugar fuese seguro. Había visto más de un cadáver, por lo que no me quería convertir en uno.

Lleve la mano a la daga se hierrofrío que llevaba en el tobillo. Solo con ver el metal del que estaba hecho deberían darse por disuadidos.

Aunque claro, quizás esa mujer era tan terrible que preferían morir luchando contra mi que volver con las manos vacías.

Una voz rió. Grave, profunda, como el sonido que se producía al caer una piedra sobre otra. Era agradable, pero no por ello bajé la guardia.

-No temas, niña- dijo una voz grave y ronca-. No estan en mi dieta las pequeñas mestizas.

Me giré lentamente mientras me levantaba y Fiaccha se posaba en mi hombro.

Casi me desmallo.

Era enorme, bestialmente enorme. Una mezcla entre un dragón y serpiente con las escamas de oro puro y los ojos del mismo color. Me sonreía, enseñándome una doble hilera de imponentes diente que serían del tamaño de Fiaccha. Era una sonrisa paternal, y sus ojos decían haber visto milenios.

Me acerqué a él como en trance, recordando un borroso momento de mi niñez, con Aidan hablándome del protector del lago que controlaba a las demás criaturas acuáticas.

-Eres un Afan.

En ese momento ya estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, no podía ser muy brillante. No podéis culparme de nada.

-Mi nombre es Kellan, pequeña mestiza-"poderoso". Un buen nombre para él-. Te he estado mirando de cerca desde hace años, cuando tu madre vino, embarazada de ti, a contarme lo que serías. No la has defraudado.

No podría estar más desconcertada o impactada.

-¿Conociste a mi madre?

Rió suavemente, de forma envolvente.

-Por supuesto. Llevo viviendo aquí desde antes de que los Thuata llegaran a estas tierras, cuando aún reinaban los Fomoré. He visto pasar muchos milenios, mestiza.

Desperté de la especie de trance en el que me había sumido y le miré, hostil.

-¿Cómo que mestiza? ¿A qué te refieres?

Kellan rió con fuerza, atronador.

-Veo que no te lo han contado. Me refiero, por supuesto, al hecho de que tu padre era descendiente de los Fomoré y tu madre una de los Sidhe, los hijos de los Tuatha Dé Dannan. Tú y tus hermanos sois de los escasos que mezclan esos dos linajes.

-Si mi madre hubiera sido una Sidhe- le espeté con acritud-: No habría muerto. Es más, nos habría visto morir a mi ya todos mis hermanos.

Kellan me miró con pena.

-Pero ella rechazó su inmortalidad para poder estar con tu padre. Fue el precio que le exigieron los Tuatha para poder vivir con él.

Tragué en seco. Ya había oído antes un sacrificio familiar.

Kellan sonrió, y entonces miró algo detrás mio.

-Bien, ya vienen a buscarte. Tranquila, tienes buenos amigos y te llevarán a un lugar seguro.

Me volví, sorprendida, para ver a una figura envuelta en una capa de musgo.

**Todo ocurre siempre por una razón , tanto lo bueno como lo malo, así que nunca te desanimes.**


	17. Chapter 16

En cuanto lo vi, corrí hacia él y lo abracé, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho y absorbiendo el suave olor a musgo que desprendía su fresca ropa. Él pasó su mano por mi espalda, reconfortándome de lo ocurrido en la última hora y me dio un suave beso en la coronilla.

Cuando me separé de él, Kellan ya había vuelto a sumergirse en el lago. Algo me decía que era la primera de las muchas charlas que tendría con ese _afan_. Y no me equivocaba para nada.

Me giré hacia esos ojos verde grisáceos que tanto había querido durante toda mi infancia. Me sonrió con su impoluta dentadura, calmándome los nervios que me amenazaban.

-Ghillie, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? Mis hermanos...

Reprimí un sollozo ante la última parte y Ghillie se arrodillo a mi altura para abrazarme con fuerza.

-Escúchame bien, _gean-_ dijo separándose de mi y haciéndome mirara esos ojos sin pupila-. No te va a pasar nada, no lo permitiremos. Estás a salvo.

Me separé de él, recelosa de pronto.

-¿Permitiremos? Yo sólo te veo a ti, Guillie.

Guillieme sonrió con ternura y paso su mano ruda como la corteza de un árbol por mi mejilla.

-¿Crees que después de todos estos años soy la única criatura de este bosque que se a encariñado contigo, _gean_? Kellan, aunque no lo quiera reconocer, te adora con toda su alma. Es su orgullo de viejo y el peso de saber que te verá marchar lo que le impide reconocerlo. ¿Y todas esas piedras bonitas y semillas que te encuentras siempre? ¿Qué andes sin peligro alguno por el bosque? Sin importar que se lleve protegiendo a tu familia desde hace siglos, te tenemos cariño.

Me quedé impactada ante esa revelación y le mire, perpleja. Él sólo sonrió y me tendió la mano para que le acompañase.

La cogí sin dudarlo un instante, con Fiaccha al hombro y mirando por última vez la superficie del estanque que dejaba atrás.

Juro que vi una especie de aleta dorada rompiendo la superficie del agua, aunque fue muy rápida.

Guillie, Fiaccha y yo nos internamos en el verde bosque, caminando deprisa para dificultad de mis cortas piernas.

Esa noche el bosque estaba desatado. Antes debido a mi estado no me había fijado, pero las criaturas del bosque corrían de un lado al otro, enseñándome algún pedazo de ropas multicolor o de piel blanca como la nieve. Todos iban corriendo por todas partes, rápidos como rayos.

-¿Qué les pasa?- inquirí sorprendida a Guillie.

Nunca en toda mi vida les había visto así.

Él apretó los labios y siguió caminando a paso amplio por el bosque. Cuando creí que ya no me contestaría, habló en tono sosegado.

-Están preparando las defensas del bosque. No dejarán pasar a esa bruja. A pesar de saber que estamos aquí, se arriesgará para cogerte, _gean_. No parará hasta tenerte en sus manos y acabar contigo, porque tú eres la única que puede detenerla.

Me paré repentinamente.

-¿Yo?- me escandalizé-. Habrá una profecía y todo eso, ¡pero no dejo de ser una niña! ¡Sólo tengo doce años, por el amor de Danna! ¿Te puedo preguntar de qué color eran las pastillas que tew has tomado? Porque, dejame decirte, querido amigo, que esas drogas no te hacen ningún bien.

Guillie rió y me empujó para que siguiera avanzando.

-No te menosprecies, _gean. _Y no, no he consumido ninguna droga.

Frucí el ceño y seguimos por el bosque, hasta llegar a una zona profunda que no conocía muy bien. Normalmente incluso de noche se filtraba algo de luz entre el follaje, pero esta parte estaba tan oscura que me costaba ver a Guillie. Y a Fiaccha ya ni nombrarlo.

-Bien, aquí nos separamos. Vendrá un amigo a buscarte- me dio un beso en la sien-. Sé amable con él, no tendrás que esperar mucho.

-Espera, ¿qué?- se fue corriendo rápidamente-. ¡Guillie, no te vayas! ¡Guillie! ¡Maldito seas, vuelve!

No volvió. Esperé a que volviera y me dijese que toda esta locura era una broma. No ocurrió.

Me acurruqué con Fiaccha en el hueco formado por dos raíces, mirando cualquier sombra que se acercase con la mano en la empuñadura de la daga de acerofrío.

Pasaron los minutos pesadamente hasta que se oyó el crujido de una rama al partirse.

Me tensé.

¿Y si la bruja había llegado hasta allí? El miedo me atenazaba el cuerpo y formaba un nudo en mi garganta. Nunca había luchado de verdad.

Al fin apareció una pequeña sombra frente a mi y sentí un ataque de pánico. Fiaccha salió volando de mi hombro lejos de mi.

Maldito pájaro traidor.

No os lo voy a describir porque sinceramente me resultaría imposible hacerlo. Tiene un aspecto francamente desagradable y algunos hasta podrían decir siniestro, pero su corazón es muy dulce a pesar de todos los rechazos que ha sufrido siempre. Es uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Au- se quejó, llevándose la mano a la cabeza-. Ten más cuidado, pequeña mestiza- cuando vio mi cara de entre asombro y asco suspiró pesadamente, con profunda tristeza-. Si vas a gritar, hazlo ya. Tengo que ponerte a salvo antes de que lleguen los demás.

Me tendió una mano y yo la cogí vacilante. Me levante y me sacudí el estropeado leggin que llevaba. Debía parecer una pordiosera con esas pintas. Gracias a los dioses no estaba Enya presente; me habría echado la bronca del milenio.

-Bueno- dijo la criatura-, ¿vamos?

Asentí lentamente y se puso a caminar. Llamé a Fiaccha, que empezó a volar a distancia prudencial y le seguí.

-Oye- dije al final, rompiendo la pesada capa de silencio-. Nunca había oído hablar de ti, ¿quién eres?

Maldije mi lengua, pensando repentinamente que se ofendiera y me convirtiese en trébol por mi insolencia.

La criatura rió quedamente y me miro de reojo, con una leve sonrisa.

-Oh, por supuesto que has oído hablar de mi, pero no lo sabes.

Fruncí el ceño, confusa por sus palabras.

-Lo siento, no lo acabo de coger.

La criatura volvió a reír quedamente.

-Me llamo Nugul Noz, y soy la criatura por la que gritaron las dos princesitas hace ya dos años. Y ahora vamos, no hagamos esperar a la Doncella Verde más tiempo.

**Las apariencias engañan.**


	18. Chapter 17

-¿Qué?

Estaba completamente confusa, así que seguí a Nugul Noz por el bosque. De todas formas, no me iba a quedar sola otra vez en una zona que no conocía.

No tenía otra alternativa aparte de seguirle.

-No es una buena manera de empezar que hagas esperar mucho a La Doncella Verde- se giró para verme-. La Dama del Bosque- hice gesto de no saber nada y suspiró-. Bueno, ya se presentará ella.

Y siguió caminando.

-¿Y mis hermanos?- le grité desde atrás-. ¿Qué les ha pasado?- exigí.

Nugul Noz volvió a suspirar y se giró. Su expresión se suavizó cuando vio las lágrimas que luchaban por salir en mis ojos.

-No lo sé, lo siento. Pero estoy seguro de que Glaistig sí. Pero si quieres llegar a hacer algo por ellos y por la gente de Sieteaguas- me dijo-. Tienes que ir a verla.

Me limpie la lágrimas que aún no habían salido y eerguí los hombros, con Fiaccha volando por encima de mi y me obligue a seguirlo.

-Siento lo de Brea y Brianna- dije rompiendo el silencio después de un rato-. Ellas suelen ser así, pero no por mala intención. Simplemente son así. Supongo que les es más fácil eso que abrir los ojos.

Nugul Nos me miro fijamente con sus dispares y bulbosos ojos. No era agradable, pero no desvié la vista.

Giró la cabeza, pero conseguí ver cómo esbozaba una sonrisa.

Seguimos atravesando el bosque, en silencio. Ya no se veían figuras corriendo a través del bosque, estábamos muy profundos en el bosque, más de lo que yo nunca había llegado.

Me serene. Este bosque era mi hogar, mi corazón y el de mis hermanos. Nada malo podría ocurrirme aquí.

Al fin, Nugul Noz dejó de caminar y se volvió para mirarme.

Me abrió la maleza para que pasase a su lado. Me sonrió con una dulzura que era extraña en un rostro tan poco agraciado y de aspecto tan siniestro.

-Ve, mestiza. La Doncella Verde te espera. Espero que los dioses permitan que nos volvamos a encontrar pronto.

Le sonreí como pude y pasé a su lado. Fiaccha iba delante mío.

-Vaya.

Era un túnel hecho de ramas y raíces, todo verde, de ramas, hojas y raíces entrelazados. Me di la vuelta para despedirme de Nugul Noz, pero ya se había ido.

Suspire y seguí a Fiaccha.

Maldito cuervo, ¿tanto le costaría esperarame?

Llegué a un claro. Estaba tenuemente iluminado por antorchas y no se veía más allá de los árboles que lo delineaban.

Todo era verde y natural. En el centro del claro había una gran piedra que hacía de mesa. Sobre ella había un mantel finamente cosido y muchas frutas en cuencos.

-Coge si te parece, pequeña. No suelo comer.

No me había fijado en ella porque estaba entre las sombras, pero salió a recibirme.

Era alta y bella, muy bella. No podría describirla ni ahora ni nunca. Su pelo era una marea negra y su piel era de nácar. Los dos doblones de oro fundido que eran sus ojos brillaban intensamente incluso con esa escasa luz. Eso es lo más sintetizado que puedo decir, sino, me quedaría horas describiéndola.

Me arrodillé de inmediato, creyendo que estaba ante una diosa o la reina de la Corte Subterránea.

Su suave voz rió y se plantó de la te de mi, tendiendome la mano para que me levantase.

-No hace falta que hagas nada de eso conmigo, mi niña. Levántate, anda.

Le cogí la mano y le hice caso. Me la quedé mirando, algo acongojada. Tenía una presencia imponente, eso jhay que admitirselo.

Me retiró un mechón de cabello negro y me sonrió. Suspiró.

-Supongo que lo mejor que puedo hacer para que sepas a qué te enfrentas es contarte mi historia. Después de ello, te diré a dónde deberías ir y dónde están tus hermanos.

&amp;%&amp;

_Yo era hija de uno de los más poderosos lores de todo Erin. Mi padre vivía al norte, era cariñoso y yo lo amaba como a nada en este mundo. Sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro, pues mi madre había muerto siendo yo muy pequeña, tratando de dar a luz un niño que vino muerto._

_El condado lo heredaría uno de mis primos, pero mi padre, aunque no quería separarse de mí, me prometió con un heredero de Connaught siendo ambos pequeños y me mandó a vivir allí. Nos casaríamos cuando tuviese dieciséis años._

_Jamás conocí a nadie como él. _

_Me sacaba dos años, pero nunca me trató como los niños tratan a las niñas pequeñas, tachándolas de bobas. Él me protegía de las gamberradas de sus hermanos pequeños y me quería con locura._

_Era mi héroe, mi corazón. Le amaba tanto que me dolía hasta el alma. __Finalmente nos casamos, nunca había sido tan feliz. A__l año nació nuestro hijo, y mi padre vino a celebrarlo._

_Lo que no me esperaba era que mi felicidad se viera truncada de golpe._

_La noche de la celebración, las brasas se apagaron de golpe. Sólo se oía el llanto de mi hijo._

_Entonces llegó ella._

_Mató a mi padre, a mi marido y todos sus hermanos. Hubiera matado a mi hijo también si no me hubiese puesto en medio._

_De pronto, llegaron unas pequeñas figuras con las pieles de piedra y corteza de árboles, plumas e incluso agua. Me protegieron, y a mi bebé conmigo._

_Se la llevaron con ellos, y nunca más los volví a ver._

_Pero ella me maldijo. Me dijo que vería morir y nacer siglos, con el corazón roto para siempre._

_Vi crecer a mi hijo. Aguanté las ganas de acabar con mi vida mil veces. Pero nunca envejecí. L__o vi morir como a su padre. Y a mis nietos como ellos._

_Al final decidí retirarme al bosque. Ese había sido el refugio de la familia desde que se tiene memoria. También fue mi refugio a partir de entonces._

&amp;%&amp;

Nos quedamos en silencio después de que terminara de contar su historia.

Fiaccha estaba en mi hombro, intentando conseguir la manzana a la que no dejaba de dar vueltas en la mano.

-¿Sabes cómo se llamaba esa señora? La del fuego verde, no consigo saber quién es, por mucho que repase todos los mitos que conozco.

Levanté la vista hasta sus ojos dorados y asintió con la cabeza.

-La que fue a por mi era Mat-Y-Nós. La que ha ido a por ti es su hija. Cuando todo esto ocurrió, hace más de 700 años, ella no era más que un bebé en el vientre de su madre. Se llama Oonagh, y piensa vengarse a toda costa.

Fruncí el ceño. Oonagh significaba "Reina de las hadas".

La Dama del Bosque me sonrió con cariño.

-Un nombre pretencioso, ¿verdad?

Asentí y sonreí tímidamente.

Glaistig me apartó un cabello de la frente. Cuando alce la vista otra vez tenía los ojos húmedos, pero me sonrió de todas formas.

-Es bueno que conozcas el pasado, pero debes centrarse en el ahora. Tus hermanos están retenidos en Irishbohn, y sus islas hermanas. Hace tiempo que los Tuatha y los Fomoré perdieron esas islas. Debes ir allí, pero ten cuidado, no sabemos qué aliados puede tener Oonagh.

Asentí otra vez, con el corazón latiendo a cien por hora. ¿Enseeio pedían esto a una niña? ¿Acaso no había cientos de caballeros por todo Erin más aptos para esto que yo?

Venga ya, por el amor de los dioses.

La Dama del Bosque me miró con pena.

-Lo siento. Desearía poder ayudarte más, pero no me es posible.

Sin decir nada, la abracé. A veces sólo se necesitaba eso para ayudar a los demás.

Cuando me separé de ella, se limpió una lágrima del ojo y me sonrió.

-Por donde debo ir- pedí suavemente.

Me sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos y señaló al otro lado del claro.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me encaminé con Fiaccha hacia allí. Iba a encontrar a mi hermanos aunque me costase la vida, y me aseguraría de que nunca más hicieran daño a mi familia.

Ya habíamos perdido mucho.

**Quien da, no debe recordar, quien recibe, no debe olvidar.**


	19. Chapter 18

En mucho menos de una noche, mi vida se había puesto del revés.

Por la noche celebraba mi cumpleaños y el Imbolc, mi hermano se prometía con su amor de toda la vida y, después, cuando aún faltaban varias horas para amanecer, me encontraba sola en el bosque **(bueno, con Fiaccha) **estando amenazada por un hada muy poderosa y yendo a rescatar a mis hermanos mayores, cuando nunca había herido a nadie.

Santa Danna, en ese momento, reflexionando desde aquí, no sé cómo ino me dio algo en ese momento.

Bueno, supongo que tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar en esos momentos.

Con Fiaccha en el hombro, terminándose de comer la manzana que habíamos cogido donde la Dama del Bosque. Seguí caminando entre la espesura, hasta llegar a un sitio desde donde ya se podía ver el cielo.

Estaba todo oscuro, pero por suerte mi vista se había ido acostumbrando a la oscuridad. Y también porque el sol estaba comenzando a salir, no voy a mentiros.

Los árboles acababan no muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba, y se oía el sonido de un pequeño riachuelo al pasar cerca.

Pasé entre las ramas y vi el riachuelo que había escuchado. Era bastante pequeño, pero cuando metí un dedo en el agua y lo probé, sabía salado.

Al menos iba por buen camino. Una cosa menos por la que preocuparse.

Eso no rebajaba mucho la lista de las cosas por las que preocuparme, pero o pensaba en positivo o me iba a tomar por saco.

No me decidía a separarme del cobijo de los árboles, pues era ahí donde estaría más segura. Pero si debía ir a una isla tarde o temprano me vería obligada a separarme del bosque e ir hacia la costa.

Entre todo lo que había ocurrido, lo que menos me apetecía era alejarme del único lugar que había conocido nunca.

Al final decidí ir por la linde del bosque, siguiendo el curso del río y sin alejarme demasiado del lindo del bosque, aunque sabía de sobra que sólo estaba retrasando lo inevitable.

De todas formas, no me acercaría mucho al agua ni loca. ¿Con todas las bestias y monstruos que pueden salir de ahí?

No, muchas gracias. Me gustaría seguir con vida todo el tiempo posible.

Fiaccha había salido otra vez volando por delante. Lo que me faltaba, quedarme sola para empezar a imaginarme todas las bestias acuáticas que podrían salir a atacarme.

Un fuath, por ejemplo, esperando a que pasara para arrastrarme a su cueva marina y devorarme viva, un empapado y lastimero kelpie que ahogaría al incauto que se acercara para ayudarle, y otras criaturas aún peores.

Gracias a los dioses, llevaba mi daga de acerofrío conmigo. Ninguna criatura se acercaría a mi mientras la llevara al cinto; le temían demasiado a ese acero.

Resoplé, llamándome idiota a mi misma por pensar en todos esos cuentos. Y sí que fui idiota, pero por no creerlos.

Me paré en seco, pues había una perra delante mío. ¿Qué demonios, por todos los Tuatha dé Dannan, hacía una perra negra de ojos dorados aquí, en medio de la nada?

La perra giró la cabeza ligeramente a un lado, como hacía Fiaccha a veces.

-No me reconoces, ¿verdad?

Sí, una perra me acababa de hablar. En ese momento sí que tuve la sensación de estar a punto de desmayarme.

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, completamente impresionada y ojiplatica.

La perra suspiró.

-Creo que debería de haberme presentado antes. Mi nombre es Saoirse, y soy un puka.

Para el que no lo supiera, los pukas son criaturas cambiantes, que pueden tomar tanto forma de animal como de humano, pero siempre serían de piel oscura y ojos dorados.

Fue entonces cuando me acorde extraña yegua negra que me había ayudado a escapar.

-Gracias por ayudarme antes- logré decir, sin recomponerse del todo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No me las des: era mi deber. Pero debes volver ta entre la maleza antes de que llegue…

Se tensó como un arco, mascullando una maldición que no pienso repetir aquí y al segundo la tenía otra vez como yegua delante mio.

Entonces llegó Fiaccha, gritando y alejándose lo más rápido que podía de donde había ido.

-¿Pero qué…?- antes de acabar la pregunta, me hallaba a lomos de Saoirse, que corría tan rápido como Fiaccha volaba.

Giré la cabeza, para intentar saber qué demonios era de lo que huíamos. Y entonces lo vi.

Era el Nucklelavee. El monstruo por excelencia, responsable de cosechas arruinadas, sequías y epidemias.¿ Todos los grandes desastres que podían ocurrir? Pues este era el culpable.

Entenderán que inluso después de lo que había pasado, que me siguiera una especie de centauro medio putrefacto con un solo ojo que no tiene piel, me dio un gran shock.

Y no pude evitar desmayarme.

¿Qué? Eran demasiadas cosas para una sola noche.

Ya me parecía a mí que estaba aguantando demasiado.

**Tres personas pueden guardar un secreto si dos están muertas.**


	20. Chapter 19

En cuanto me desperté, noté un intenso pinchazo en la parte posterior de la cabeza y un intenso mareo. Hice una mueca y parpadeé repetidamente para acostumbrarme a la luz de las antorchas que alumbraban la estancia.

Estaba en una especie de habitación, con una elegante alfombra cubriendo el suelo y un baúl a los pies de la cama, donde descansaba un muda de ropa limpia y unos tenis negros.

Y sólo digo "especie" de habitación porque las paredes eran de tierra, como si estuviera bajo tierra.

No reconocía la estancia ni sabía donde estaba, por lo que me puse alerta.

Me levanté lentamente por el mareo, posando los pies desnudos sobre la cálida alfombra. Llevaba un camisón de seda verde hasta las rodillas y el pelo suelto y lleno de nudos.

Recordaba vagamente lo ocurrido la noche anterior. La fiesta, la bruja, el bosque y… el Nucklelave.

Me estremecí sólo con recordar su nombre, y al imaginarlo delante mío se me revolvió el estómago tanto que casi vomito.

Fiaccha gritó, posado en el cabecero de la cama, como si hubiese adivinado mis pensamientos.

Tocaron suavemente la puerta y di un renpingo. Fui rápidamente al baúl, pero allí no estaba mi daga de acerofrío.

Maldición.

-No creo que la necesites, pequeña. Aquí estás a salvo.

Me giré de golpe y me quedé sin aire ante la persona que vi. La reconocía como si todo hubiera sucedido ayer.

Era el mismo hombre que vi cuando Mórrígan me dio a Fiaccha. La misma piel de nata cremosa y los rasgos agudos, esos mismos ojos enormes y verdes y el pelo negro como un mar de tinta.

Me quedé petrificada.

El hombre rió suavemente.

-No te pongas así, pequeña. No voy a hacer daño a la única hija de mi amada hermana.

Así que era eso. Supe que decía la verdad porque me veía reflejada en esos rasgos agudos y esos ojos verdes.

-Hola, _uncail__**(tío)**_\- mi tono era seco y serio.

El hombre rió profundamente. Tenía una risa cálida, pero algo cortante. No me relajé; uno estar alerta frente a alguien de la Corte Subterránea, por mucho que este diga ser familia.

Mi tío me traspasó con los ojos, divertido.

-Le has enseñado muy bien, Sheridan.

No pude evitar abrir la boca al ver a mi querido maestro y casi padre entrar por la puerta, con una mirada de culpabpintada en el rostro.

-Lo siento, Faelenn. Lo siento de verdad. No me esperaba que esa maldita atacara tan pronto. Ojalá hubiera podido...

Mi tío le quitó importancia a eso con un gesto de mano y bufó.

-Oh, por favor. Sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano. Era inevitable.

Sí, así eran los miembros de la Corte. Vivían tanto tiempo que el corazón se les volvía de granito dentro del pecho.

Sheridan agachó la cabeza, cosa que nunca le había visto hacer ni con mi padre.

-Sí, mi señor Ciaran.

Mi tío, Ciaran, se volvió hacia mi.

-Verás, después de que mi amada melliza, tu madre Ciara, decidiera casarse con uno de la estirpe de los Fomoré, decidí enviarle un guardián a ella y a sus hijos y, ¿quién mejor para ello que un faoladh?- arrugó la nariz-. Nunca me he fiado de los mortales , y menos de los que tienen parte Fomoré. Y, mira por donde, acerté. Aunque tu y tus hermanos habéis salido mejor de lo que creía, para ser mestizos y encima mortales.

Me senté en la cama, conteniendome para no clavarle algo. Mi padre no había sido un buen hombre, lo sé mejor que nadie, pero por eso no iba a dejar que este viniera ahora a hablar ml de él.

Y la mirada de Sheridan me disuadió de atacarle.

Oh, mi querido Sheridan. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Es que era la semana de "dejemos a Faicré sin habla"? Mi maestro, mi querido Sheridan era un faoladh, un hombre capaz de convertirse en lobo y que se dedicaban a proteger o guardar lo que les ordenaban aún dejando sus vidas en ellos.

-¿Por qué no protegistes a mis hermanos? Lo hiciste conmigo.

Sheridan bajó la cabeza con arrepentimiento, pero mi tío habló por él.

-Esa no era su tarea. Antes de que nacieras, cuando mi hermana supo que estaba encinta de ti, empezamos a sospechar quién serías. Lo supimos cuando nuestra madre, Danna nos visitó. Ella, la diosa de la vida, la luz y el día, madre de todos los Tuathanos, nos dijo que para que tú nacieras y cumplieses tu labor, ella debía dar la vida- tenía un nudo en la garganta que casi me impedía respirar. Vislumbré en los ojos de mi tío un punto de cariño pero siguiendo afilados-. Y así viniste a este mundo, cobrándote esa vida.

Intenté mantener el rostro en blanco, pero se me estaba haciendo muy, muy difícil.

-¿Pero como se supone que voy a hacer todo eso? ¿Cómo voy a poder ayudar en nada?

Sheridan rió y me miró con infinita ternura, quitando un mechón negro de delante de mis ojos.

-Querida, siempren te infravaloras.

Ciaran dio una palmada y me hizo un gesto para que me levantara.

-Bien-dijo-. Ahora te voy a presentar a tu tía y tus primos, luego te arraglarás y te presentaremos a la Corte como digna hija de Ciara y nieta de Danna ue espero que demuestres ser.

Y como si esa fuera su presentación, entraron tres personas. Una mujer, casi tan alta como Ciaran, muy bella, rojo como el mismo fuego y ojos de oro líquido. Me sonrió con ternura afilada, pero su mirada no lo reflejaba.

Después iba un chico que parecía de la edad de Aidan, con el pelo rojo de la mujer y unos grandes ojos verde claro. Y la niña, de más o menos mi edad, muy parecida a mí, pero con los ojos dorados y porte regio.

-Estos- dijo cogiendo a la mujer por la cintura-. Son mi mujer Kiana, una hija de Brigid, Breffny, mi hijo mayor y mi pequeña Aeryn.

Incliné la cabeza con respeto y les sonreí levemente con educación. Estaba tensa como un arco y con el corazón en un puño.

-Es un placer conocerles, mis señores.

Aeryn rió.

-Por favor, no te comportes con nosotros de esa forma tan rígida. Bastante tenemos ya con los demás de la Corte- le sonreí de verdad. Me caía muy bien esta chica. Se volvió hacia los chicos-. Y ahora váyanse, tenemos que arreglarla.

Los hombres y Fiaccha salieron. No tardó en quitarseme la sonrisa de la cara.

Durante casi una hora, mi tía y mi prima estuvieron tirándome de los pelos e intentando meterme en algún vestido, cosa que yo me negué rotundamente desde el principio por motivos prácticos y éticos.

Ganaron ellas.

Ahora vestía un delicado vestido negro (al menos eso me habían concedido) y el pelo recogido en un intrincado moño de trenzas.

Aeryn se rió mientras me quejaba de mi nuevo aspecto.

-No seas cría, estás muy elegante.

Enarqué una ceja y fruncí los labios.

-No soy una cría.

Ella volvió a reír.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Nueve?

-Tengo doce- le dije indignada-. ¿Y tú?

-Doscientos diecisiete- contestó con calma-. Y perdón, creí que los mortales creíais más rápido.

Me la quedé mirando en shock. ¿Doscientos diecisiete años? Parecía de mi edad, por el amor de Danna.

Acabé negando con la cabeza. Las cosas de la Corte sólo la entienden sus miembros.

-Vamos, niñas- dijo mi tía Kiana-. Es la hora.

Respiré hondo y me serené. Me hacía falta toda mi educación y delicadeza para sobrevivir a esto. Un paso en falso y sería comida para las criaturas del bosque.

Mi prima Aeryn me sonrió, cogiendo mi mano y salimos de la habitación.

**Yo no busco problemas, son ellos los que me encuentran a mi.**


	21. Chapter 20

La presentación a La Corte no hubiera podido ser más intimidante ni aunque lo hubieran intentado. Menos mal que tenía a Fiaccha a mi lado, sino, me habría dado algo una docena de veces en menos de una hora.

Me presentaron a tantas criaturas distintas con nombres tan difíciles de pronunciar, que no podía acordarme ni de la cuarta parte. Y dejé de intentar aprenderlos al quinto nombre endecasílabo.

Seres con piel nívea, enormes ojos almendrados y dientecillos de tiburón, otros con la piel medio musgosa, enanos de dientes afilados como dagas y mirada traviesa, dispuestos a echar mano a tus bolsillos a la mínima. Todos ellos tan distintos y variados que resultaba muy intimidante verlos a todos reunidos en la misma sala.

Estuve toda la cena tan tensa como un arco, notando como todos los ojos estaban fijos en mí. Por suerte, estaba acostumbrada a ello. Eso era lo único bueno que me había llevado el ser hija de mi padre.

Aeryn se puso conmigo toda la cena, para intentar distraerme y que me relajara, pero no lo consiguió. Tenía muchas tareas imposibles por hacer: vencer a una bruja, salvar unas islas, liberar a mis hermanos…

Por favor, que no soy Hulk ni Superman.

La cena se hizo muy, muy larga, pero que se podía esperar sino. Cuando al fin terminó, mi tío me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera por un corredor.

Me puse en pie para seguirle, alisándome el vestido y le acompañé junto con Sheridan. Caminamos un buen rato en silencio a lo largo de esos enormes y cálidos corredores subterráneos ricamente adornados.

Sheridan no levantaba la cabeza del suelo y evitaba mi mirada, como si se avergonzara de lo que era. Por favor, él era el hombre que me había criado a mi y a mis hermanos, no tenía que avergonzarse de nada, aunque aún estaba muy cabreada con el.

Finalmente llegamos a un pasillo algo más pequeño que llevaba a un despacho. Mi tío abrió la puerta y nos invitó a entrar, con la cabeza inclinada y una sonrisa en los labios.

Podría ser mi tío, pero eso no significaba que me pudiera fiar de él. Y más cuando era el líder de este clan de los Sidhe.

Entramos en su despacho y me senté en uno de los sillones que había delante del escritorio, imitando a mi querido maestro. Mi tío se sentó en la mesa, mirándome fijamente.

-Lo has hecho muy en tu presentación en la Corte. Muchos mortales no hubieran sobrevivido la cuarta parte de tiempo que tú, pero te ha quedado refinar algunos aspectos- dijo con una sonrisa de zorro.

-Lo siento mucho, _Mo Tiarna __**(Mi señor)**_\- dije rezumando sarcasmo-, pero yo no he venido a encandilar a los lores de la Corte. He venido a salvar mis hermanos. Esa es mi única prioridad aquí, y espero que quede claro.

La sonrisa se le borró del rostro a mi tío, y mi maestro lució una escondida para que Ciaran no se diera cuenta.

-¿Esas son prioridades?- dijo mi tío con voz fría.

-Sí, y si también consigo lograr lo otro, mejor, pero eso es lo primero para mí.

-¿«Lo otro»?- gruñó-. ¿Consideras más importante salvar a esos mortales que a todos nuestros dioses?

-Esos mortales son mis hermanos- le escupí, levantándome. Fiaccha gritó-. Y tus sobrinos. Espera- me quedé congelada, procesando lo que había dicho-. ¿Cómo es eso de que hay que salvar a los dioses?

-Lo que Oonagh pretende, es destruir a los dioses desde las Islas que se pusieron al cuidado de tu familia. Hace siglos que se perdió el poder sobre ellas, pero son las raíces de los Tuatha y- me miró fijamente-, también de los Fomoré. Si se hace el título adecuado, dos de los cinco clanes caern para no volver nunca.

Me volví a sentar, con las piernas temblorosas. Ahora sí que era demasiado.

-¿Ahora entiendes lo que depende de ti? -me espetó mi tío. Puso los ojos en blanco-.¿Por qué los dioses habrán tenido que elegir a una mortal para esto? No tiene sentido.

Le miré mal.

-Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo- mascullé con amargura.

Sheridan rió. Le miré de reojo.

-Mi amada Faelenn, siempre te menosprecias- me miró lleno de orgullo-. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees. Mira sino cómo conseguiste que todos saliésemos ilesos del castillo. En cuanto te fuiste corriendo, esa maldita bruja fue detrás de ti e ignoró a todos los demás. Les salvaste la vida a todos ellos.

-Me legra saber que los salvé por mi cobardía- replique-. Y ni siquiera pude ayudar a mis hermanos.

Mi tío resoplo.

-Nadie hubiera podido. Debes dejar de lamentarte ya y comenzar a actuar. Si quieres que algo cambie, tendrás que provocar el cambio tu misma.

Sabía que mi tío tenía razón, pero estaba demasiado asustada para querer verlo. Solo quería a mis hermanos de vuelta, que me ayudasen con todo esto y me consolaran por todo el miedo que tenía.

Pero no podía mostrar ninguna debilidad delante de ellos.

Mi tío se levantó y salió dejándonos a Sheridan y a mi solos en ese despacho.

-Fue culpa mía- dijo Sheridan al final, rompiendo el silencio que nos envolvía-. Debí protegeros mejor. Se lo prometí a vuestra madre. Soy un verdadero inutil.

Le miré. Tenía la cabeza agachada y le temblaba la mandíbula.

-Nadie tiene la culpa de todo esto más que esa maldita- me sequé una lágrima furtiva-. Juro que la voy a parar, malograré sus planes y liberaré a mis hermanos. Aunque me deje la vida en ello.

No había dicho nada más enserio en toda mi vida. Me dejaría la vida por aquellos a los que amaba sin necesidad de dudarlo un instante.

Me pregunté si mi madre sintió esto por mí cuando supo que me albergaba en su vientre o si la única razón por la que me tuvo fue por su responsabilidad para con los dioses.

Sheridan me miró con cariño y me puso un mechón negro detrás de la oreja. Se levantó de la silla y cogió un paquete de detrás del escritorio y lo puso delante mío.

Lo abrí y saqué mi fina espada de hierrofrío, con ese brillo azulado. También había ropa y mi arco con carcaj. Los regalos que me dieron mis hermanos.

-Gracias- le abracé con fuerza.

El rió suavemente.

-No necesitas darlas, mi niña.

En eso se abrió la puerta, volviendo a entrar mi tío con una criatura muy peculiar.

-Saoirse- saludé educadamente a la puka que me había salvado la vida.

-Faicré- dijo ella a su vez.

-Mañana las dos partireis juntas para intentar arreglar este desastre. Deberíais ir a dormir, mañana será un día duro.

Asentimos y Saoirse y yo salimos, dejándolos solos en el despacho. Tenía a Fiaccha clavado en el hombro con fuerza y el paquete con mis cosas apretado fuertemente contra mi pecho.

-Sígueme, te llevaré de vuelta a tu cuarto- dijo Saoirse.

Asentí y caminamos entre los pasillos ya vacíos. Me dejó ante una puerta.

-Mil gracias- incliné la cabeza hacia ella-. Perdona si me entrometo, pero, ¿por qué te envían conmigo?

Saoirse pareció reírse.

-La verdad, no lo sé, pero no me importa. Espero poder ayudarte en todo lo que me sea posible.

Le sonreí.

-Y yo espero poder cumplir lo que todos parecen esperar de mi.

Juraría que aún siendo un perro, mi compañera sonrió.

-Lo harás; lo llevas en la sangre. Buenas noches, Faicré.

-Buenas noches, Saoirse.

Me quedé apoyada en la puerta un rato antes de entrar, pensando. No estaba segura de poder lograr nada, pero al menos debía intentar hacer algo.

**Puede que me caiga, pero en el suelo no me quedo**


	22. Chapter 21

Me desperté un buen rato antes de que viniesen a buscarme para desayunar; no había podido descansar bien sabiendo que esa maldita bruja tenía a los chicos en sus garras.

No tenía ni idea de qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo, supuse que tendría que improvisar. Mucho. Pero mucho, mucho. Tanto que no sabía qué hacer con mi maldita vida en estos momentos.

Suspire, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿No podría, simplemente, poder pulsar un botón y todo solucionado? Desgraciadamente parecía que no.

Fiaccha se posó en la mesita de noche y me picó la mano con la que intenté acariciarle.

-¡Eh!- me quejé-. Cuervo malhumorado. Seguro que ya tienes hambre, pedazo de glotón.

El maldito gritó, de acuerdo con mis palabras. Supongo que él estaría de acuerdo con la parte de comer, el resto no era tan probable.

Me volvió a picar la mano y me incorporé de la cama. Pisé el extrañamente cálido suelo y fui hasta el baúl donde habían dejado mi ropa ayer, que consistía en un pantalón negro ajustado, una holgada camisa blanca estilo antiguo, que se ajustaba a mis muñecas y un chaleco de casillas negro muy ajustado que resaltaba el gran escote de la camisa. ¿Por qué demonios me habían puesto esto? Y además, no me servía para favorecer nada: yo era plana como una tabla. Cogí un clip de ropa y lo arreglé, para después ponerme las botas negras a media pierna.

Bueno, al menos sabían que me gustaba el negro. Eso les daba un punto y medio conmigo.

Entonces entró Aeryn, que se sorprendió al verme ya despierta y peinándome.

-Has madrugado mucho hoy.

-No pude dormir, y no todos los días me los paso durmiendo como ayer- dije-. Además, este no es de mucha ayuda- hice una mueca de fastidio hacia Fiaccha, que extendió las alas, con orgullo de sí mismo.

Aeryn rió.

-Parecéis una pareja que lleve casada siglos.

No pude evitar una mueca. Antes de tener una pareja como este maldito, me quedaba soltera de por vida.

Meneé la cabeza y me levanté del tocador: ya me había arreglado mucho por hoy.

-Lo que tú digas, prima, pero vamos a desayunar antes de que este me saque los ojos a picotazos por venganza.

Ella volvió a reír mientras salía y Fiaccha se posó en mi hombrera nueva de metal.

Cruzamos el pasillo y entramos en el comedor privado, donde ya estaban mis tíos, mi primo Breffny y Sheridan sirviéndose el desayuno.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, fui a mi cuarto y recogí las armas junto con un par de mudas de ropa. No iba a andar todo el día con la misma ropa, por el amor de los dioses.

Mis tíos y Sheridan me esperaban en la salida de los túneles con comida para mí y Fiaccha. Saoirse no tardó en unirse a nosotros, también lista para salir a esta aventura suicida.

-Perdón por el retraso- dijo apurada. Volvía a tener esa forma de perro, con largo pelo negro y ojazos dorados.

Le sonreí para tranquilizarla y me devolvió la sonrisa. Me caía muy bien esta puka, era muy agradable.

Sheridan me abrazó con fuerza y me besó en la frente, haciéndome cosquillas con su barba.

-Te quiero, mi pequeña Faelenn. Sé que lo harás genial. No te preocupes por nada; tú eres la mortal más fuerte que he visto en toda mi vida.

¿Que no me preocupase por nada? Por favor, Sheridan, que no iba a dar un paseo por el parque.

Le devolví el abrazo, intentando no preocuparle y mostrarme tan confiada como él, aunque estaba a dos segundos de que mis rodillas empezarán a temblar como gelatina.

-Yo también te quiero. Cuidate mucho mientras no estoy.

Nos separamos y Sheridan se llevó una mano a los ojos, para parar una lágrima. Me volví hacia mis tíos, que estaban allí, tranquilos, como si esto no fuera con ellos. Iba hacia una muerte casi segura y ellos no mostraban ningún sentimiento.

-Faicré- dijo mi tío-, sé que esto es difícil, es doloroso y todo lo demás, pero debes hacerlo. Nada se consigue en esta sin sacrificio, hasta los mortales deberíais saberlo. Tu madre supo lo que le ocurriría cuando te trajo a este mundo, y lo hizo- se me creó un vacío en el pecho, como siempre que hablaban de ella y Fiaccha gritó en protesta: sabía el daño que me hacía eso-. Cumple tu destino, niña. Nada más importa.

Asentí sin casi saber lo que hacía y seguí a Saoirse por unos caminos. Ni siquiera pude darme cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Saoirse se detuvo delante mío.

-Deberíamos parar para comer, ha pasado el medio día.

La miré sorprendida y alcé la vista al cielo. A pesar de que las copas de los árboles no me dejaban ver el azul del cielo, había la suficiente luz como para saber que era cierto.

-Está bien- concedí-, comamos y seguimos la marcha. No sabemos de cuánto tiempo disponemos.

Me tomé un bocadillo en silencio mientras ella y Fiaccha se atiborraban a algún pienso para animales. No me explico cómo eran capaces de comer eso.

Cuando terminé, ellos seguían dale que te pegó, por lo que cerré los ojos un instante.

Suspiré y apoyé la cabeza en un árbol, rendida. Este ritmo me estaba pasando factura.

"Faicré"

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte. Mis hermanos se comunicaban conmigo por la mente. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Desde luego era boba hasta para matarme.

"Estoy aquí, Aidan. ¿Y los demás? ¿Cómo os encontráis?"

"Estamos todos con él ", dijo Niall, algo más débil. "Todos de una pieza, tranquila. ¿Y...?"

Le noté histérico, sin fuerzas para terminar la pregunta.

"¿Cómo pretendes que esté tranquila. No estoy segura, pero Oonagh sólo iba detrás nuestro, no de ninguno de los demás. Niham y Rory salieron con Sheridan".

Pude notar cómo se relajaba.

"¿Pero cómo estás tú?" dijo Lorcan.

"No estoy herida y ahora me me encuentro dentro del bosque. Voy a buscaros"

Todos se tensaron.

"Ni de coña", espetó Conan.

Me sorprendí. Él nunca decía nada malo, ni siquiera una pequeña maldición.

"No os voy a dejar en manos de esa maldita bruja", repliqué. "Y me habéis enseñado a defenderme, puedo hacerlo. Debo hacerlo"- les espeté -. Ademas, no podéis detenerme.

No pude evitar apretar la pequeña espada que me habían dado hace tanto tiempo.

"No vas a correr peligro por nosotros", decretó Niall.

Apreté los dientes. Me dba igual lo que dijera, de todas formas iba a hacerlo.

"Muirne".

"¿Sí?".

"Haz lo que debas".

Sentí que mis hermanos mayores iban a comenzar a quejarse y\o lanzarse contra Cillian, pero algo los interrumpió. Una fuerza se coló en mi cabeza y me la taladró con tanta fuerza que ni pude evitar gritar de dolor. Era como si me estuviera derritiendo el cerebro desde dentro.

Todo se fundió en negro.

**La vida es bella. Los feos son ustedes**


	23. Chapter 22

Me desperté de esa nubrosa bruma en la que me había sumido con agujas pinchándome en el cráneo. No sabía qué demonios había pasado para que todo se pusiera así después de mi conversación con los chicos, pero me dolía hasta respirar.

Hize una mueca al incorporarme y me di cuenta de que no debía de haber pasado mucho desde que me había desmayado, pues todo continuaba igual que antes.

Saoirse me miró con esos ojos tan grandes e inteligentes.

-No debiste hablar con tus hermanos, Faicré. Esa _caileach_ (bruja) es demasiado fuerte para ti.

Reí suavemente. Si no me ponía a reír, tenía claro que ib a comenzar a llorar como un bebé.

-Me he dado cuenta- acaricié a Fiaccha, que se me había acercado-. ¿Cuanto a pasado desde eso?

-Cinco minutos.

Resople y me aparté un mechón de los ojos, levantándome para quitarme la tierra y las briznas de hierba de los pantalones. Me había parecido mucho más tiempo, pero mejor así: había que ponerse en marcha.

-Bueno, por lo menos no vamos a ir mal de tiempo. Algo es algo.

Saoirse frunció el ceño.

-Sí, es cierto, aunque debes trabajar tu mente si quieres tener un oportunidad.

Enarqué una ceja.

-Dentro de lo que cabe en estos momentos, creó que mi mente está muy sana, gracias. Aunque la verdad es que tengo un amigo llamado Bevin suele disentir en eso.

Saoirse rió entre dientes.

-No me refería a eso, sino a la forma en que tus hermanos y tu se comunican, a como esa bruja te a dejado KO. Debes practicar para que no vuelva a pasarte eso.

Asentí mientras terminaba de recoger las cosas y Fiaccha iba volando a un árbol, impaciente.

-Estaría bien, ¿pero sabes cómo podría hacerlo?

Hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza. Suspire con cansancio. Esto empezaba a hartarme mucho.

-¿Una pista de por dónde podría empezar al menos?

-Lo siento.

Forcé una sonrisa y le resté importancia con un gesto de mano. No podía culparla de mi ml humor. Ser tn inutil no me estab haciendo feliz, precisamente.

-Ya encontraremos la forma de hcerlo, tranquila. Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él.

El camino a través del bosque me recordaba a todas las tardes que había pasado con mis hermanos en Sieteaguas, ll que hacía que un pinchazo de amargura se alojara en mi pecho, casi cortándome la respiración.

Aunque esta parte del bosque era mucho más espeso que la que había en Sieteaguas, aunque ese ya era **muy** espeso.

Apenas se veía ya la hierba del suelo, que me llegaba a media pierna en los pequeños pedazos donde había. Estaba el suelo lleno de raíces nudosas por los árboles, y el aire era realmente húmedo.

Nos seguimos abriendo paso las siguientes dos horas hasta llegar a un lugar donde los árboles empezaron a ralear más.

Nos anduvimos con cuidado en esa zona, Saoirse convertida en una leona y yo con una flecha en el arco, lista para disparar si algo salía de la maleza.

Oí un crujido y me giré, pero al ver sólo un caballo, me pare y bajé el arco. Ese susto me había dejado el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, pero al ver que era sólo un inofensivo animal, me hizo sentir bastante estúpida.

El caballo relinchó con suavidad, acercándose a nosotras. Se detuvo a unos pasos de mi y señaló con la cabeza hacia los arbustos de los que había salido.

-Dice que lo manda Epona- me tradujo Saoirse.

La miré con los ojos como platos. Estoy segura de que mi mandíbula estaba rozando el suelo en esos instantes.

¿Qué? No todos los días la diosa de los caballos te manda un mensajero.

-¿Para qué?- el caballo relinchó enojado-. Lo siento mucho, no pretendía sonar como una maleda, sólo me gustaría saber si te había mandado algo en particular.

Me sentía bastante estúpida hablándole a un caballo, pero hacía lo mismo con Fiaccha todo el día, así que tocaba que me fastidiase. Aún más.

-Dice que Epona le envió para llevarnos a un lago, pues uno de los Tuatha nos espera allí para ayudarnos- me volvió a traducir Saoirse.

-Danna, que bien- suspire. Al menos íbamos por el camino correcto.

El caballo relinchó contento y se fue para los arbustos de los que salió, moviendo la cabeza para que le siguiéramos.

Le miré, me encogí de hombros, y nos pusimos a seguirle.

**Todos por la noche estamos un poco rotos, un poco tristes o un poco muertos.**


	24. Chapter 23

Bendita Danna, ¿durante cuánto tiempo iba a tener que seguir a esta yegua? Estaba empezando a cansarme.

Y os aseguró que ese era uno de los mayores eufemismos del milenio.

Saoirse y Fiaccha debieron de pensar lo mismo, pues al rato Fiaccha se posó en mi hombro y cuando vi que mi compañera empezaba a caminar más despacio, le ofrecí ir en el otro hombro, así que se convirtió en un mono capuchino y se subió, rodeándome los hombros con la cola por si se caía o yo hacía un movimiento demasiado brusco.

Estaban los dos medio dormidos cuando la yegua por fin se dio cuenta de mi cansancio y me inclinó la cabeza, como invitándome a ir en su lomo.

Rechacé la oferta con una sonrisa y le acaricié el morro. Era una yegua realmente hermosa.

-Puedo aguantar, chica. Sólo espero que adonde nos quieres llevar no quede demasiado lejos de aquí.

La yegua relinchó y siguió su camino a paso lento, haciendo que me fuera más fácil seguirla.

El bosque estaba muy tranquilo y sombrío en esta zona. No me recordaba a la zona que rodeaba Sieteaguas, siempre con alguna sombra cruzándose en tu camino, viendo trozos de ropa, o ojazos almendrados desde la maleza. Tan activa y alegre.

Aquí todo era sombra, el suelo plagado de raíces que casi me hicieron tropezar un par de veces. No se veía bien el suelo, pues las espesas ramas de los árboles dejaban pasar muy poca luz.

La yegua seguía caminando tranquila, como si su diosa, Epona, la mandara todos los días a esta clase de recados tan extraña. Y luego todavía se supone que yo soy la loca de la familia.

Quizás sí que lo hacía y era yo la que descubría todo esto. Desde hace años, cuando Mórríngan me entregó a Fiaccha, me fijo más en las sombras del bosque, sus sonidos. Y ahora me sorprendía lo mucho que me había ido acostumbrado a todo eso.

A lo mejor con esto pasaba lo mismo.

Quien sabe, después de todo yo soy una simple mortal: me veo obligada a danzar al son de los hilos de los dioses y las hadas. Ambos grupos eran muy caprichosos, y cuando las cosas no salían como ellos querían...

Hay cosas que es mejor no pensar.

Me choqué con la yegua, que se había parado. Al ir tan absorta en mis pensamientos no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado a un pequeño lago en medio del bosque.

Era más pequeño de lo que yo estaba acostumbrada, pero bastante grande comparado con algunos charcos con los que me había topado. Las piedras mohosas que lo rodeaban me indicaron que no había sido hecho de forma natural, y altos árboles lo rodeaban, dejándolo bastante a oscuras. Eso junto a que ya anochecía lo hacía bastante peligroso.

-Gracias, chica- le dije a la yegua, dándole una palmatida en el lomo.

Le di una manzana como premio por su trabajo y relinchó, feliz. Restregó en hocico contra mí mano y se fue por donde vinimos, trotando como si fuera una potranca.

Me giré hacia el lago. No le veía nada de especial en él, la verdad.

-Venga- dije a los dormilones que llevaba en los hombros-. Despertad, que ya hemos llegado.

Saoirse bostezo y se incorporó, cayendo al suelo con gracia y transformándose en la gran perra de antes, pero Fiaccha me picó la mano, haciéndome sangre.

Maldito pajarraco malhumorado. Un día de estos iba a hacer sopa de cuervo.

Unas risas se oyeron por todo el claro mientras me chupaba la herida. Fruncí el ceño y llevé mi mano libre a la empuñadura de mi daga de acerofrío.

-No hacen falta armas, cariño- dijo una voz masculina, pero dulce hasta llegar al empalago-. Sólo quiero charlar contigo un rato. Verás como no será para tanto.

Bajó lentamente con sus alas plateadas, como si fuera un ángel, pero yo sabía perfectamente lo que era y que debía ser cuidadosa. Cuando aterrizó en las rocas con moho, me sonrió de una manera seductora. Supongo que sus milenios de edad le hacían olvidar que yo sólo tenía doce años.

Sus ojos azul turquesa se clavaron en los míos.

-Vaya, vaya. La pequeña y fiera Alaina O'Grady me honra con su presencia. O quizás debería llamarte más bien Faicré- miró a Fiaccha en mi hombros-. Sí, desde luego Faicré te va mejor. Hola a ti también, mi querida puka.

-Mi señor- Saoirse se inclinó, al igual que yo.

Angus, dios del amor, se nos acercó.

-No tenéis por qué hacer reverencias, mis niñas. Sólo he venido a vosotras como guía y amigo. No me tratéis de usted, por favor. No me hace falta que me recuerden lo viejo que soy.

Asentí y me levanté, limpiandome las sudorosas palmas de las manos en el pantalón disimuladamente.

Angus clavó su mirada en mí y sonrió.

-Ah, los O'Grady. Lleváis una sangre muy especial, ¿sabes?

-Eso tengo entendido, mi señor.

Sonrió, soñador.

-Tan joven y tan sería, como su madre- eso fue como clavarme un puñal en el corazón-. La historia de tu familia no sólo se remonta a tu sangre, aunque tiene mucho que ver. Los enamoramientos que sufrís... Sí, la palabra correcta es sufrir. Amáis tan intensamente, que os llegáis a dejar la vida en ello. Y lo mismo les pasa a vuestros amados. Tenéis una cualidad especial para hallar ese tipo de personas, y siempre me ha parecido...increíble. Cuando os enamoráis amáis para siempre, y siempre os corresponden. Muchos os envidiarían.

Apreté los dientes. ¿El dios del amor hablando sobre los enamoramientos de mi familia? No me daba buena espina.

-Todos sueñan con la clase de amor que dura toda la vida- respondí.

-Sí- dijo apretando los labios-. Pero aún así esa es una clase de amor que no le desearía a nadie. Mira a tu padre sino.

Otro puñal en el corazón. ¿Qué era lo que Angus buscaba?

Suspiró con dramatismo, acercándose un paso.

-Pero nada de esto importa. Aún tardará en llegar. Y está lejos- sonrió con cierta malicia-. Muy lejos todavía y con un modo de vida completamente distinto. Será divertido veros cuando al fin os juntéis. ¿Un romano y una celta, quién lo pensaría?

-¿Cómo romano? ¿Y cómo sabe quién es?- le pregunté con curiosidad, ignorando el resto de lo que había dicho. Me habían enseñado que no era de buena educación atravesar a la gente con un puñal.

-Porque os ata un hilo invisible en vuestros corazones. Irrompible e infinito- suspiró con ensueño-. Que romántico y descorazonador. Pero bueno- sacudió la cabeza-, siempre me entre tengo con cosas como estas y me voy por las ramas. Deberíais ir a Westport. No encontraréis problemas en el camino, me he asegurado. Y allí encontraréis aliados

Me arrodillé ante él.

-Gracias, _Mo Tiarna_.

Rió con dulzura.

-Ah, mis queridas niñas, os queda mucho que vivir y disfrutar. ¡Hasta la próxima, cielitos!

Y se fue en un destello plateado, dejando una de sus plumas en la hierba.

Me levanté temblorosamente y me giré hacia Saoirse, que tenía los ojos como platos y temblaba el doble que yo.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- dijo con un hilillo de voz.

Suspire.

-Bueno, supongo que ir a Westport.

**La vida, o es una aventura emocionante, o no es nada.**


	25. Chapter 24

Los inmortales estos me tenían como a un pato mareado, siempre mandándome de un maldito lado a otro por el puro gusto de verme así.

Contra, así no había quien viviera.

Y menos si tenía a estos dos vagos encima de mi.

Saoirse se había quedado muy impactada después de nuestro encuentro con Angus, así que la cogí en peso y me la subí a los hombros, donde se transformó en una chinchilla para agarrarse mejor. En ese punto tuve que echarle la bronca a Fiaccha para que no se la comiera, pero acabó tan tranquilo, posado en mi otro hombro mientras caminaba por el bosque.

Por suerte, Angus tuvo la amabilidad de dejar una pequeña mochila con más provisiones y un mapa con la ruta a seguir y una brújula.

Todo un detalle después de decir que mi familia tenía una especie de maldición en el amor que no le desearía a nadie. Jamás a de los jamases. Por los dioses, que no falte el jamás de los jamases.

Sí, últimamente estaba más sarcástica. Y dura, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando te quitan tanto en tan poco.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del mapa, me encontré una especie de sendero en el bosque, todo recto, con el suelo cubierto de suave musgo. Ya empezaba a ralear la luz, así que saqué la linterna de la mochila y fuimos comiendo mientras caminaba.

El sendero me quitó el trabajo de intentar no tropezar con todas las raíces del suelo y me permitió pensar un poco.

¿Cómo estarían en casa? Oonagh no sería benévola con nadie, más aún si pensaba que alguno escondía información sobre mi paradero.

Eso me provocó un nudo en la garganta. Bastante tenía ya que esa maldita _caileach__**(bruja)**_ la hubiera tomado con mis hermanos por mi como para encima llegar esa otra carga en los hombros.

No podía hacer mucho, es es innegable, pero iba a echar a esa perra de Sieteaguas aunque me dejase la vida en ello. Más claro el agua de Gran Afluente.

Fiaccha restregó su cabeza contra la mía, en un suave consuelo.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo una aún dormida Saoirse.

Me planteé si serle sincera o mentirle por educación, pero me di cuenta de que al final íbamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas así que decidí serle sincera.

-Hace ya unos días que no estoy bien- dije.

La adorable chinchilla se estiró.

-Te echas la culpa de cosas sobre las que no la tienes.

-Pero se siente como si la tuviese- repliqué-. Sea o no verdad, y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

-¿Cómo no iba a querer?

Nos mantuvimos un rato más calladas, pensando, pero de repente noté algo extraño y llevé la mano a mi espada.

Me giré lentamente al mismo tiempo que sonaba un profundo crujido y me quedé estupefacta.

Ante mi estaba una de las criaturas más poderosas e importantes de los bosques: un dragón.

Tenía escamas de un vivo y brillante esmeralda, de aspecto suave, los ojos de oro líquido y la cabeza era más grande que yo. En muchos sitios ponían a los dragones como monstruos y criminales, que eran los protectores de los bosque y sus criaturas. Muchas veces los druidas les pedían consejo o ayuda.

-Santa Brigid- murmuré.

El dragón soltó una suave y profunda risa, sonriendo y mostrándome unos colmillos más grandes que mis manos. Tenía un aspecto benévolo que no se me pasó por alto, pero seguí alerta.

-Tranquila, pequeña mestiza- su voz era grave y profunda, agradable de escuchar-. Tu y tus compañeros no debéis temerme. Hasta aquí a llegado tu nombre, Faicré, y los motivos de tu misión.

Me arrodillé ante él, inclinando la cabeza.

Saoirse me imitó, y me hubiera reído por aquel gesto en un pequeño roedor si no hubiese estado tan conmocionada.

-Me honra su presencia, _Mo Tiarna_. Al igual que uno de los suyos haga caso de las desventuras de una simple mortal.

El dragón volvió a reír.

-Hay pequeña, pocos de tu especie me he encontrado que sean tan respetuosos. La mayoría eran un atajo de bravucones con armadura y espaditas que bien me sirvieron me comida. Aunque luego tuviera una fuerte indigestión. El acero no le hace ningún bien a mi estómago.

Y luego me llamaban exagerada por mi educación.

Pff, idiotas.

-¿Se me permitiría preguntar a qué debo el honor de su presencia?

-Sí, pequeña, y levantate- le obedecimos-. Estoy aquí por petición de los Daonine Maite, que desean invitaron a pasar la noche con ellos.

Saoirse cogió aire, impactada. Y no era para menos.

Si los Sidhe eran los reyes del bosque, los Daonine Maite eran su nobleza. Eran elegantes como ninguno, pero podían ser los más benévolos o los más crueles, todo dependía de su humor. El cual era variable como el viento, pero bueno.

No era seguro estar con ellos, pero tampoco me podía permitir ofenderles si rechazaba su petición.

-Sería todo un honor para nosotras, _Mo Tiarna_.

El dragón nos volvió a sonreír e hizo un gesto para que le siguiéramos.

Para ser sincera no recuerdo mucho de esa noche. Los alimentos de las hadas son extraños y causan diversos efectos en los mortales. Normalmente ninguno bueno.

Ojalá lo hubiera sabido a tiempo, aunque de todas formas no hubiese rechazado los alimentos por miedo a la ira de esas susceptibles hadas. Simplemente hubiera comido menos.

Recuerdo ropajes de brillantes colores, pelos de arcoiris y pieles de un blanco lechoso además de sonrisas de dientes afilados como dagas. Risas y una música tan bella que me es imposible describirla.

Y de repente, todo se apaga y me sumó en la oscuridad.

**Mi adorado viernes, te echaba de menos desde el lunes.**


	26. Chapter 25

No pienso volver a aceptar comida de las Daonine Maithe, me dije mientras me levantaba con un agudo dolor de cabeza. También pensaba matar a Saoirse por no advertirme, que en estos momentos estaba convertida en un mono y revisando unas cosas sobre la mesa que era el tocón de un antiguo árbol.

-Por fin te levantaste- me saludó.

Fiaccha gritó desde una rama, provocándome un pinchazo a través de el cráneo.

Por favor, parecía que tuviese resaca. Y sí, sabía lo que era la resaca perfectamente. Había visto muchas veces a Lorcan pasarse con la cerveza como para no reconocer los síntomas.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasó anoche? No me acuerdo de nada.

Saoirse me miró entre divertida y culpable. Sí, ib a matarla.

-A los mortales no os sienta bien su comida ni su bebida.

-Vaya, gracias por avisar- me masajeé la sien-. Lo tendré en cuenta par la próxima, tranquila.

Saoirse sólo bufó, divertida.

La fulminé con la mirada, pero siguió igual de tranquila revisando las cosas sobre la mesa. Supongo que una enana de ojos verdes saltones y delgada como un palillo no era muy amenazante.

-¿Qué es todo eso?- pregunté al ver los objetos sobre el mojoso tocón.

-Regalos de los Daonine Maithe para nosotras. Creyeron que nos serían útiles en nuestra misión.

Suspiré, pasándome la mano por la frente al ver la comida sobre el tronco.

-A ti te será útil, yo no puedo comer eso, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, ya me buscaré la vida. De todas formas, aún me quedan barritas energéticas y sé buscarme comida en el bosque, así que de momento no hay problema.

Saoirse suspiró.

-Sí, debieron tener en cuenta que eres mortal cuando hicieron esto.

Me encogí de hombros. Estaba tan cansada que penas si podía pensar.

-Eso ya da igual, ahora tenemos que comenzar a caminar entes de que podamos arrepentirnos. Yo ya estoy empezando a hacerlo.

Saoirse gimió, aunque no aguantó mucho antes de subirse a mis hombros, como Fiaccha.

¿Y yo?, os preguntaréis. Pues yo a patita, como siempre.

La vida no es justa, pero bueno, con los años he llegado a acostumbrarme a ese par de vagos. Es imposible no cogerles cariño después de tanto tiempo.

Entre tanto pateo, llegó la hora del almuerzo, pero para compensar todo el tiempo que habíamos perdido, decidí comer mientras caminaba, ignorando las quejas de estos dos.

Por favor, no era como si ellos estuviesen caminando.

Me paré una media hora a la merienda, pero sólo por que ya no podía con mi alma. Me refresqué la cara en el riachuelo y continúe caminando.

Cuando empezaba a anochecer, comenzó a llover con fuerza. Casi pensé que el agua me arrastraría, pero metí a Saoirse y a Fiaccha dentro de mi abrigo y corrí entre los árboles para intentar encontrar un hueco donde resguardarnos.

Me encontré con un pequeño riachuelo enfrente de un gran manzano de raíces nudosas. Yo cabía en esas raíces, así que no lo dudé y me refugie allí.

Lo que no sabía era que esas raíces tapaban unos pasadizos que se adentraban metros en la tierra, pero me di cuenta al entrar.

A pesar de todos los peligros que eso podía tener, me preocupaba más que Fiaccha y Saoirse no se murieran de hipotermia, pues temblaban como hojas y estaban empapados.

Me las arreglé para hacer una pequeña hoguera para calentarnos y los abrige como pude con todas las mantas que teníamos. No eran muchas sí, pero algo era algo.

Yo aproveché para cambiarme la ropa y poner la que se había mojado tenía a secar.

Suspiré, empezando a entrar en calor y viendo a ese par de vagos dormidos y ya estables. Decidí explorar esa gruta, para asegurarme de que no había peligros, así que cogí mi puñal e hice una antorcha.

No encontré gran cosa. La gruta se derruía algo más adelante, pero había pintadas en un idioma que no conocía. Parecían runas goidéticas, pero era algo mucho más arcaico. En todo caso, esas runas me dabn buenas vibraciones. Estábamos en un lugr seguro, no sé cómo podía saberlo, pero estab segura de ello.

Ojalá Cillian estuviera aquí, él seguro que sabría lo que ponía en esas paredes.

Suspiré, pasándome la mano por el pelo y volví a la fogata, quedándome paralizada al ver a una figura femenina frente a él. La hoguera era ahora más grande, pero saqué el puñal de la funda.

La mujer rió.

-No hace falta, pequeña. Ven conmigo, al calor de la lumbre. Te sentará bien, pequeña mestiza, tú también necesitas descansar.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio la vuelta, y puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que era la mujer más bonita que había visto en mi vida.

No sexi, ni hermosa. Simplemente bonita.

Llevaba un tupido vestido rojo fuego, a juego con su larga melena rizada y unos grandes y amorosos ojos de oro líquido me miraban con cariño maternal. Sus rasgos eran tn armoniosos que no podría definirlos nunca.

-¿Le importaría decirme antes quien es usted, por favor?- conseguí preguntar al final.

Ella rió, divertida y feliz.

-Veo que te han educado bien, pequeña. Soy tu tía, Brigid. Y ahora ven a mi lado.

Me quedé paralizada ante la diosa del fuego y el hogar. Estaba recibiendo demasiadas visitas de dioses en demasiado poco tiempo.

-Perdóname, mi señora, pero creo que si os tuviera por tía, tendría el honor de saberlo.

Volvió a reír y fruncí el ceño. Me estaba empezando a molestar que se riera de lo que decía.

-En realidad sería la tía de tu madre, cariño. Pero no me llames tía abuela- frunció en ceño infantilmente-. Me hace más vieja de lo que soy.

Creí inoportuno mencionar que ella tenía un par de miles de años. Bueno, yo me lo tomaría mal si alguien me lo recordase.

-¿La tía de mi madre?- indagué.

Asintió vigorosamente.

-Sí, tu madre era hija de mi hermana mayor, Danna, que da nombre a nuestro panteón. Siempre ha sido una buena matriarca para los Tuatha.

Me quedé estática. Vale, esto ya era demasiado. Estab a punto de colapsar.

Brigid sonrió al ver como me sentaba de golpe en el suelo.

-Tranquila cariño. Puede que todo te parezca una locura, pero ya se solucionará a su tiempo. Nos harás estar orgullosos de ti, ya verás.

Me rodeó los hombros con un brazo y me acunó.

-¿Qué otros?- bosteze, sintiendo los párpados pesados.

-Los fomoré. Ellos dijeron que te dejásemos hacer, y hasta el momento hemos acertado. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que todos los peligros han sido apartados de tu camino? Los fomoré son muy protectores con los suyos, para ser tan brutos. Por eso provocaron que lloviera, para que llegasesa a estas ruinas y no te murieses del agotamiento por terca.

Fruncí el ceño, ya medio dormida.

-¿Ruinas?

Me dio un beso en la frente.

-Sí, estas son ruinas de un antiguo templo fomoré. No te preocupes por nada, cariño. Estás a salvo aquí. Duerme feliz, mi niña.

**El tamaño de los monstruos depende del miedo que les tengas.**


	27. Chapter 26

Al contrario lo que era común en mí, esa noche soñé, pero al instante noté que no podía ser un sueño normal.

Era todo muy realista, demasiado detallado. Por el amor de los dioses, si normalmente nunca podía recordar mis sueños, si es que los tenía, y ahora parecía estar viendo una película en 3D. Y era una película muy bien hecha.

Estaba en un bosque ralo, cerca de la costa con las olas rompiéndose contra las rocas que tenía debajo. Si mi cuerpo estuviera allí, estaría bastante mojada por las gotas que conseguían llegar tan alto. Bueno, y también estaría congelada hasta los huesos por el aspecto de la tormenta que se acercaba hacia aquí.

Entonces un rayo rompió la oscuridad, dejándome ver la lejana costa que aparecía entre la niebla frente a mi.

Acto seguido, el panorama cambió, encontrándome encerrada en una cueva. Las paredes parecían excavadas en la roca, no naturales, aunque yo no sabía mucho de eso de todas formas.

Si estuviera allí, supe que notaría la fría humedad del ambiente. La cueva era muy tenebrosa, sin ni siquiera un toque de luz. Podría poner la mano delante de mi rostro y no la vería.

Una tos seca me hizo dar un salto y darme la vuelta, buscando de dónde venía el ruido aún sabiendo que no podía ver nada de nada.

Oí como le daban unos golpes en la espalda al que supuse que estaba tosiendo, y oí cómo alguien se arrastraba para acercarse a un lugar delante mío.

-Tranquilo, no vayas a hechar los pulmones por la boca en una de estas- dijo la lúgubre voz de Lorcan, intentando sonar gracioso, pero su voz me dijo que estaba reprimiendo el llanto.

Se me oprimió el corazón en el pecho.

-Lo siento- Connor se sonó con algo-. No puedo dejar de pensar en los demás. Entre eso y este maldito frío...- lo oí reprimir un sollozo.

Dioses misericordiosos, ¿por qué mis hermanitos tenían que pasar por esto? Ellos jamás le habían hecho nada malo a nadie. No deberían estar aquí por mi culpa.

-No eres el único- dijo Niall-. Pero están bien. Deben estarlo- parecía tratando de convencerse de ello.

-¿Habra ido tras ella?- Darren sonó desesperado.

Un bufido resonó por la estancia.

-Por supuesto que ha ido tras ella, pero esa maldita bruja no cuenta con que nuestra hermanita sepa hacer algo. Faicré le enseñará lo que es bueno.

-No. Debe quedarse en el bosque. Allí está a salvo.

Aidan soltó un suspiro cansado. Había oído sus dichosos suspiros tantas veces que podía diferenciarlos a kilómetros. Sólo él era capaz de hacer que un suspiro sonara tan irritante.

-No lo va a hacer. Lo sabes bien. Esta es su misión, nació para esto. Y lo hará, nos guste o no. Ya la conoces, cuando a esa chiquilla se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja, es peor que Conan y Lorcan juntos.

-¡Eh!- se quejaron al unísono los nombrados, provocando una fugaz risa.

-Sólo podemos rezar para que no se encuentre demasiados peligros y nosotros podamos encontrar la forma de huir y ayudarla- suspiró Conan.

-Todo a su tiempo- replicó Aidan, clamado como siempre.

&amp;%&amp;

Me desperté de sopetón antes de que el sol saliera por el horizonte, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y unas ganas enormes de matar a esa bruja.

¿Cómo se atrevía a encerrar ahí a mis hermanos? ¿En esas deplorables condiciones?

Yo siempre era pacífica, y creía vehementemente que nada se resolvía con la violencia, pero, en cuanto me la encontrase cara a cara, le iba a arrancar el palpitante corazón del pecho y se lo iba a mostrar.

Hacía tiempo que mi recién descubierta tía abuela, Brigid, se había ido, pero todavía los restos de la hoguera se anoche nos daban calor frente al frío amanecer. Saoirse y Fiaccha dormían profundamente juntos cerca del fuego, acurrucados como cachorrillos.

Me incorporé y miré al exterior. He de admitir que me quedé extasiada. Los helechos y las raíces del roble que teníamos encima formaban una cortina natural en la puerta llena de gotas de rocío. El sol las hacía deslumbrar como diamantes y teñía el poco cielo que se veía desde aquí de violeta.

Ahora me sentía más calmada, llena de energía y lista para empezar otra vez la marcha. Estar en un antiguo templo fomoré me llenaba de vitalidad.

Alcancé mi mochila y saqué un termo con té y una manzana, me levanté y fui fuera desayunar para no despertar a mis compañeros y admirar el paisaje con tranquilidad.

Esperé a que fueran las ocho de la mañana para ir a despertarles y empezar otra vez la marcha, aprovechando mientras se levantaban entre quejas para cambiarme de ropa y refrescarme la cara en el arroyo que había cerca.

-¿Y ahora por dónde vamos?- preguntó Saoirse, aún medio dormida.

Me sequé las manos en los pantalones y miré a lo lejos. Tenía una extraña sensación de por donde ir, como un instinto. No sabía cómo explicarlo muy bien.

-Caminaremos y ya veremos a donde llegamos- dije con determinación -. Debemos llegar antes de tres días a esas islas.

Si los perros pudieran parecer confusos, tuve claro que Saoirse lo parecería.

-¿Por qué tres días?

-No lo sé - admití-. Es sólo una sensación. De todas formas, cuanto antes lleguemos allí, mejor.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más para pedirme explicaciones, hice una seña con la mano a Fiaccha para que empezará a volar y fui tras él. Fiaccha iba justo por delante, en el camino que me había dicho esa especie de instinto.

Y fuimos a parar a una carretera, solitaria que cruzaba el bosque. No se veía coche alguno, y las condiciones de esta carretera no eran las mejores del mundo. Tenía varias grietas en las que empezaba a salir la hierba. Incluso había una con un pequeño arbolito.

Empezamos a caminar por la orilla de la carretera, en dirección a una ciudad, o eso esperaba. Tenía una brújula y un mapa, sí, pero nunca antes había utilizado uno. Segun decía el mapa, íbamos en dirección a Westport. Sólo espareba no estar muy errada.

A la hora de empezar a caminar por la carretera, sonó el motor de un coche, dirigiéndose justo hacia nosotros. Me di la vuelta para hacer dedo y que nos llevara.

¿Era peligroso? Por supuesto. ¿Me estaba arriesgando a salir del bosque? No me digas, no me había dado cuenta. ¿Qué pensaba hacer si el conductor intentaba algo raro? Clavarle la daga en la entrepierna, coger la camioneta y largarme lejos de allí.

En momentos como éste una agradecía que Arthur me huboera enseñado a conducir junto con su nieto.

La camioneta se paró a mi lado, las campanillas de estilo hippie que llevaban el espejo retrovisor tintinearon cuando paró y un señora mayor con un vestido psicodélico me abrió la puerta con una sonrisa algo hechada a perder.

-Hola tesoro, ¿te puedo ayudar?

Me dijo que se llamaba Juno, y que estaba allí para hacer un recado para su ahijado.

-Mira tesoro- me dijo con voz maternal-, este es.

Me pasó una pequeña foto de un chico rubio de intensos ojos azules. Se le podía ver una pequeña cicatriz en el labio y estaba sonriendo ampliamente, con una camiseta morada que tenía estampadas unas letras que no supe identificar. Me llevaría unos dos años, no mucho más, y era tan guapo que me sonrojé un poco al mirar la foto.

Saoirse me golpeó la pierna con el hocico y enarcó una ceja con diversión, haciendo que me sonrojada más.

-Estoy aquí para conocer a una chiquilla que le podría gustarle.

Fruncí el ceño profundamente, algo confundida.

-¿Y eso?

Juno rió suavemente, tocando el pendiente de pavo real que llevaba.

-Bueno, es algo raro, sí, pero será importante para que estemos todos en paz, ¿no te parece? Siempre hemos estado todos muy dispersos, para evitar conflictos entre nuestros grupos, pero va llegando la hora de unirse, ¿no crees?

La miré lentamente, poniendo la mano sobre la empuñadura de mi daga.

-¿Le importaría decirme quien sois?

Rió.

-Me gustas- me confesó-. Eres muy lista y educada. Es una auténtica pena que no seamos iguales.

En ese mismo momento paró, haciéndome ver que habíamos llegado ya a la ciudad. Estábamos en una calle muy concurrida, con muchos restaurantes. La gente paseaba de un lado al otro, haciendo su vida normal, sin darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba debajo de esta canal superficie. Mi mundo.

-Unos amigos tuyos están cerca de ti, pequeña. Ten cuidado, tienes mucho por delante, pero estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo.

Ya había asumido que no me iba a decir quién era, así que probé por otra línea.

-¿Y que nota le podríais a la muchacha que habéis venido a conocer para vuestro ahijado?

Se tensó por un segundo y después sonrió ampliamente.

-Del uno al diez, un once. Excelente.

Bajé de la furgoneta con un movimiento fluido, con Saoirse y Fiaccha detrás mío, sorprendiendo a varios transeúntes por el movimiento repentino.

Cuando me giré a despedirme de esa tal Juno, pero ya había desaparecido de la calle. Estaba segura de que volvería a tener noticias de ella, pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Negué con la cabeza y fui caminando por las calles, ignorando las miradas de todos. Me fui por calles menos transitadas hasta acabar en unos callejones de aspecto algo abandonados pero bastante limpios, todo debe decirse.

Serían las dos y media de la tarde, y estos dos vagos ya se estaban quejando de morirse de hambre. Peliculeros.

Pero de pronto, girando una esquina me llegó un olor increíble, que provenía de un pequeño restaurante medio escondido.

-Faicré- se lamentó Saoirse.

Suspiré y me encaminé hacia allí, con el estómago rugiendo del maldito hambre que tenía.

**Los muertos reciben más flores que los vivos porque el arrepentimiento puede más que la gratitud.**


	28. Chapter 27

Sé lo que todos ustedes piensan: uno nunca debe acercarse a un lugar tentador en medio de un callejón cuando más de una decena de monstruos deben de estar persiguiéndote para matarte lenta y dolorosamente, sobretodo cuando has abandonado al fin una zona segura.

Esta siempre es la típica parte de película de miedo donde todos de acuerdan en los muertos del protagonista estúpido que decide aventurarse sólo en el sótano o desván de la casa siniestra. Y ese mismo estúpido suele ser el primero en morir.

¿Que se cree que va a pasar cuando se asoma a la puerta y pregunta si hay alguien allí? ¿Que va a salir el asesino y le va a invitar a unas galletitas y se pondrán a hablar sobre arcoiris? ¿O que vivirán un tórrido romance y acabarán con una decena de hermosos niños rubios de bote con graves problemas de psicopatía?

Por el amor de los dioses.

Siguiendo este razonable argumento vuestro, puedo exponer mis muy pensados motivos para hacer algo tan increíblemente insensato:

1\. Esa señora rara que parecía querer emparejarme con su atractivo ahijado había dicho que cerca de donde paramos había alguien dispuesto a ayudarme. Esto estaba cerca de donde bajamos el coche.

2\. No había comido desde el desayuno y apenas se podía considerar desayuno a eso, y sólo por el olor que salía de ese lugar, se me hacía la boca agua.

Y, la más importante:

3\. Porque me da la real gana. Los únicos que tienen derecho a cuestionar una de mis decisiones, son mis hermanos, y yo no pienso llamarles para que me puedan discutir esto.

Y con esto y un bizcocho, me encaminé con esos dos quejicas hacia el lugar del que salía ese aroma que ya nos hacía salivar como si no hubiésemos comido en cientos de años.

Era un local que en el pasado debía de ser un sótano, pues su entrada bajaba hasta que estábamos bajo tierra. Eso me hizo que me sintiese cómoda, no por nada tenía algo de sangre Sidhe corriendo por mis venas.

Pero su entrada era color rojo sangre; mal augurio. Esto me hizo poner la mano en el puñal de mi cintura. Podríamos encaminarnos perfectamente hacia una trampa, pero iríamos prevenidos.

En cuanto uno entraba en el desierto local, se veían un montón de mesas de madera redondas, con sus adorables centros de mesa con flores y detrás de ellas una barra muy limpia, con vasos de cristal limpios y ordenados, muy bonitos. El suelo era demareda negra, lacada y elegante, como el resto de la decoración.

Me encaminé la primera hacia la barra, inspeccionando el local vacío por si salía algo para atacarnos. Nada pasó mientras atravesé el sitio.

Al lado de la barra había una puerta que debía de dar a la cocina, de donde venía el sonido del trajín de la vajilla y...¿era eso una pequeña sierra de metal? Había oído alguna, cuando me ponía en la herrería de Sieteaguas y Michael tenía que cortar un trozo de metal por cualquier cosa.

Una vez Michael tuvo que utilizar una mini sierra parecida porque Lorcan le había pegado un espadazos en el casco a Conan y a este se le había pegado en la cabeza y no se lo podía quitar. Lorcan aún se reía de él por eso.

Quité estos pensamientos de mi cabeza con un gesto. No podía distraerme ahora.

Me paré enfrente de la barra y toqué la campanita que había encima, esperando que salieran a atendernos. Conté doce segundos antes de que alguien saliera por la puerta de esa supuesto taller-cocina.

Era un joven atractivo, de unos veintipocos años con barba de tres días y rasgos estilizados. Tenía los rizos negros del pelo recogidos en una coleta alta y llevaba un mono con una camisa ajustada blanca, remarcando sus músculos. Tenía los ojos de un envolvente gris metálico.

Me sonrió de oreja a oreja en cuanto me vio y entreabrio la puerta de la cocina, metiendo la cabeza por la rendija.

-¡Creidné! ¡Ven, ya han llegado!- la voz de dentro intentó protestar-. ¡Luego tendrás tiempo de sobra para terminarlo, sólo ven! No querrás hacer un feo a nuestros invitados.

Se volvió hacia nosotros, apoyando los brazos en la mesa a ambos lados de mi, haciéndome notar cuanto en altura me sacaba. Si había pelea, lo tendría difícil, pero dudaba de que llegáramos a eso. Me sentía segura al mirarlo, igual que en las ruinas fomoré de ayer.

-Lo siento mucho- le dije con suavidad y una sonrisa educada-, pero al contrario que usted, yo no sé quiénes sois. Mis compañeros y yo paramos aquí con la esperanza de tomar algo antes de coger un barco, si no es mucha molestia para ustedes.

El hombre misterioso rió. Parecía que solía hacerlo. Bien por él.

-Te han educado bien, Faicré. No esperaba menos de los O'Grady, después de todo, ellos son los que más comunicados están con seres mágicos. Por el bosque y todo eso- se sentó tras la barra, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza en las manos-. Me parece que somos algo así como primos segundos,aunque esto es malditamente lioso. Soy Gobinu, dios de los herreros y la cocina, hijo de nuestra matriarca, Danna. Mi amigo es Creidné, dios de los remaches de las armas y esas cosas.

Parpadeé un par de veces y luego suspiré. Estaba empezando a dejar de sorprenderme por estas cosas; no sabía muy bien si alegrame o preocuparme por ello.

-_Mo Tiarna_, es un honor para nosotros conoceros- entone, arrodillándome ante él y él hombre que escuche salir de la cocina.

Oí cómo Saoirse me imitaba, llevando el hocico al suelo, e incluso Fiaccha se inclinó ante ellos.

Sentí una mano cogiendome por el brazo e incorporándome. Levanté la vista para ver cómo un bello pelirrojo de ojos acerados me sonreía.

-Amor, no hace falta que te ilclines ante nosotros; después de todo, somos parte de la misma familia. Venid a la mesa, tesoros, debéis de estar hambrientos después de tanto tiempo en los bosques- entonces se giró hacia su compañero, con el ceño fruncido-. Y más tarde me vas a explicar "dios de los remaches de las armas y esas cosas".

Creidné me llevó agarrada del brazo hasta una de las mesas de madera negra que había allí. Me sentó en una silla y se puso al lado. Me pusieron un enorme plato de comida encima, y juro que si no se me estaba cayendo la baba, era un auténtico milagro.

No por nada Gobinu era el dios de la cocina.

-Bien- dijo Gobinu, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Creidné-. Os quedaréis aquí hasta las cinco de la tarde, cuando partirá vuestro barco. Ya tenemos los billetes. No podríais salir ahora aunque quisierais- dijo parando mi queja-. Hay una gran cantidad de monstruos persiguiéndolos, pero aquí estáis a salvo. Lo juro por Danna.

Incliné la cabeza hacia ellos. Quería salir de inmediato y terminar con esto de una vez, pero no me gustaba esa idea de suicidarme.

-Muchas gracias, no tengo manera de agradecérselo lo suficiente.

Oí como reían suavemente.

-¿Sabes una manera?- negué con la cabeza, curiosa hacia Creidné-. Trátanos como tus primos, no como dioses.

-Pero es lo que sois- repliqué confusa. La comida estaba tan deliciosa que dejaba los platos de la Vieja Bree como restos rancios.

Si mis hermanos me oyeran decir esta herejía, estaría muerta. La Vieja Bree era la mejor cocinera que habíamos conocido nunca. Hasta que había llegado Gobinu y la había desbancado sobradamente.

-Sí- aceptó Gobinu-, pero antes de todo eso somos familia. Ya te exigirán los mayores que los trates así, en cambio, nosotros los jóvenes tenemos otras maneras. ¿No te parece?

Nos quedamos con ellos, hablando tranquilamente y riéndonos hasta que llegó la hora de irnos. Nos acompañaron hasta el puerto y le dieron nuestros billetes en persona al capitán.

Se quedaron en el puerto, abrazados mientras se despedían de nosotros agitando un brazo. Hacían una pareja verdaderamente adorable, ojalá pudiera visitarles en el futuro otra vez. Y vale, quizás fuera entre otras cosas para volver a probar la comida de Gobinu.

Algo raro le tenía que echar a esa comida para que estuviera tan malditamente rica.

Me senté al lado de uno de los ventanales que dejaban ver el mar. El sol empezaba a descender, y llegaríamos a nuestro destino, Clare Island, a las seis y media. Teníamos hasta el amanecer de mañana para lograr detener a esa bruja.

Decidí que debíamos echarnos una siesta. Si íbamos a quedarnos toda la noche en vela, teníamos que estar frescos para lo que nos esperaba.

A las siete menos cuarto, llegamos a Clare Island. Teníamos menos de doce horas para pararla y salvar a mis hermanos.

Me alegraba notar que Saoirse estaba tensa como un arco, al menos así sabía que no estoy tan loca como parece. Fiaccha clavó las garras en mi hombro.

Cada segundo contaba.

**Prefiero estar con locos a con falsos.**


	29. Chapter 28

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando salí de una de las tiendas 24 horas que había en el puerto. Había dejado a esos dos vagos fuera para poder comprar una linterna y algo para cenar, también porque se prohibían animales en el establecimiento. Estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, y eso no mejoró por la pedazo de cola que tuve que hacer.

Eran las siete y media de la tarde, y debía encontrar el modo de llegar a Irishbohn cuanto antes. Como no llegase allí al amanecer, todo lo que quería y conocía se iría a tomar por saco.

Para mi sorpresa, cuando le había preguntado a varios señores en el puerto (que, por cierto, me dedicaron unas miradas extrañas), por un barco que me pudiese llevar allí, me dijeron que era muy raro que un barco fuera hacia a esa isla, más aún cuando ya era de noche.

Encontraría la manera de llegar, sí o sí, y ya se me había ocurrido algo. Era arriesgado, pero no tenía muchas más opciones a la vista.

Fui buscando un lugar desierto en una de las playas que había cerca del puerto mientras caminaba y cenaba un sándwich vegetal. Se me iba a acabar dando bien la multitarea después de todo.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿No podemos sentarnos a cenar como personas normales?

-En primer lugar, ninguno de nosotros es remotamente normal- le repliqué a Saoirse-. En segundo lugar, ninguno de nosotros es persona...o no del todo, al menos. Y no hay tiempo para poder sentarse.

Saoirse suspiró, con cansancio y diversión a partes iguales.

Hasta ahora, sólo había tenido como amigas a Niham y a Ausling, y no solíamos vernos. Bevin no cuenta, porque es chico y hablar con él era muy distinto a con otra chica. Pero me entendía muy bien con Saoirse, y en algunos momentos teníamos bastante complicidad.

Fiaccha me apretó fuerte el hombro con sus garras, devolviéndome a la realidad. Gritó virando la cabeza hacia una figura en la playa.

-Eureka- mascullé con sarcasmo, hasta las narices de todo.

Cuanto antes acabase con esto, mejor para todos. Bajé las escaleras hasta la playa saltando de dos en dos y me detuve a veinte metros de esa figura blancecina que había en la orilla del mar.

Era más alto que yo, por supuesto, y llevaba un traje de marinero antiguo. Gorrito incluido. Tenía las manos en la cabeza, como lamentándose, y aunque podía ver el mar a través de él, distinguía su gris figura.

Era un Lannic-ann-ôd, el espíritu de un ahogado. Iba mascullando ese típico "Ilou, ilou" que siempre decimos los suyos, no sé porqué. Era justo lo que estaba buscando, ahora tocaba llamar su atención sin que me matase.

-¡Ilou!- grité, escuchando cómo Saoirse cogía aire de pronto.

En un parpadeo, le tenía a diez metros de mi, mirándome fijamente con la cabeza inclinada a un lado.

-¡Ilou!

Me llegó el olor a algas cuando se plantó frente a mí, a dos dedos de distancia. A pesar de ser transparente, ahora podía distinguir un par de descocidos de su camisa y una mancha de salsa. Sus ojos grises me miraban como dagas.

-¿Ilou?- inquirió, inclinando la cabeza a la derecha.

Sabía que pretendía engañarme. En cuanto dijera ilou por tercera vez, me rompería el cuello como si fuera una ramita.

-Soy Lady de Connaught- le dije-. Necesito que me ayudes a llegar a Irishbohn, y si me ayudas, te juro que encontraré el modo de que te reencarnes de una vez y dejes de vagar por la tierra.

Puso la cabeza tiesa de pronto y me cogió la muñeca. Su tacto era frío y húmedo.

Reprimí un escalofrío mientras atravesábamos la playa con Saoirse y Fiaccha detrás. Caminamos unos veinte minutos antes de llegar a una casa a pie de playa, con su propio puertecito y un par de botes.

El Lannic-ann-ôd se detuvo en su puerta y gritó: "¡Ilou, ilou!".

Nos abrieron la puerta un par de niños de unos cinco y tres años, aproximadamente, antes de que una mujer les partara de pronto y les dejase dentro, cerrando la puerta mientras se ponía enfrente mío.

Gracias a los dioses, el fantasma me soltó la mano y le dijo un par de cosas en un idioma que no entendí. Ella respondió y me miró con una sonrisa tensa.

-Pequeña, te queda poco tiempo.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Lo sé, pero no hay barcos que lleven allí. A menos que robe uno de los barcos del puerto, no sé de qué forma podría llegar. Y aunque lo hiciera, no sé manejar un barco.

-No hay necesidad de ella- me sonrió-. Puedes coger uno de nuestros botes. Los Fomoré te llevarán, no hace falta nada más. En cuanto te bjes del barco, lo llevaran de vuelta a mi.

El alivio invadió mi pecho y me incliné levemente.

-Mil gracias. ¿Puedo saber su nombre?

La mujer sonrió levemente.

-Sólo soy una Merrow que ha encontrado el amor en los brazos de un humano, niña. Mi no!bre Mo tiene importancia. Ahora ve y cumple tu misión.

Me volví a inclinar y fui hacia el bote que me indicó, la ayudé a desatar el amarre y de pronto se puso a toda velocidad, alejándome de esa costa y llevándome a un punto en el horizonte.

Tragé saliva y miré a Saoirse. Fiaccha me clavo un poco las garras en el hombro, para reconfortarme. La verdad es que no reconfortaba mucho, pero él es así.

En nada vería el desenlace de esta historia.

**A veces un final se convierte en un nuevo inicio.**


End file.
